Super Smash Brothers: Fighting is Magic
by PikachuFan18
Summary: Cuando un grupo secuestra a Celestia, Luna y a Cadence, los elementos de la armonía tendrán que viajar a un nuevo y desconocido mundo en el que se terminan separando. Haciendo amigos en el proceso las Mane 6 tendrán que combatir una poderosa amenaza, buscarse entre sí y evitar el maligno plan que tienen para sus preciadas princesas. Así se hizo la magia de la batalla.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPER SMASH BROTHERS: FIGHTING IS MAGIC**

 **Teaser trailer**

"¿Qué le hiciste a Luna? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANA?!"

"No tienes por qué preocuparte, ya que pronto te unirás a ella"

"Ellos desean juntar a un grupo que será equivalente a los elementos de la armonía, pero no será usado con buenos fines. Celestia, Cadence y yo somos parte de esos elementos, pero aun necesitan juntar a las portadoras de su propio mundo"

"Entonces tenemos que ayudarlas, tanto a ustedes como a las demás portadoras"

Las portadoras de la armonía se ven en un gran problema cuando sus tres princesas son secuestradas. Como si no fuera eso suficiente al cruzar las Mane 6 se separan quedando en parejas y dispersas en lo desconocido. Así inician su búsqueda en la que además harán nuevas amistades para lograr juntarse y rescatar a Cadence, Luna y Celestia.

 **Nota:** Esto solo es una especie de Opening. El primer capítulo del fic lo subiré en unos días más. Esta idea me llegó a la cabeza por el lanzamiento del último Super Smash Brothers y por el cancelado juego MLP: Fighting is Magic.

Les prometo que la historia será bastante más interesante que esto. Será mi primer fic, así que por favor sean amables conmigo. Nos vemos en el primer capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Tres princesas y un invasor

**Capítulo 1: Tres princesas y un invasor**

Equestria: el místico reino en el que ponies terrestres, unicornios y pegasos viven en paz y unidad. Esta tierra mágica suele ser atacada por oscuras amenazas, pero por suerte para ellos son protegidos por los Elementos de la Armonía: elementos que al estar juntos son capaces de detener a todo tipo de mal. Estos elementos que son la Honestidad, Amabilidad, Generosidad, Risa, Lealtad y por último la Magia están encarnados por un grupo de amigas, su amistad es tan fuerte que gracias a ella fueron capaces de detener a un poderoso destructor y hasta crear un nuevo reino: El reino de Twilight.

Fue así como Twilight Sparkle, una al principio solitaria unicornio, pudo convertirse en princesa, específicamente la princesa de la Amistad.

Fue en honor a la reciente derrota de Tirek que Celestia en persona decidió celebrar una gran fiesta en Canterlot. Las mismas chicas prefirieron organizar lo que sería una inolvidable fiesta y con ansias las amigas querían ver sus resultados en la importante noche…de alguna forma u otra esta SÍ resultaría inolvidable

Cuando ya era de noche todos los ponies se encontraban elegantemente vestidos y había bastante vida en el Castillo. Un espectáculo que sorprendió fue el ascenso de la noche de la princesa Luna, ya que fue seguido de una maravillosa lluvia de estrellas producida por su magia.

Lo que se esperaba era una gran aparición por parte de las dos gobernantes en medio de la fiesta, cuando se acercaba el momento un grupo de guardias del castillo comenzó a tocar trompetas ante la llegada de las dos alicornios.

"Twilight. Pss, Twilight" empezó a susurrar un dragón morado llamado Spike que se encontraba con las portadoras de los elementos, él trataba de llamar la atención de su amiga pony ya que acababa de recibir

una carta que la portadora de la magia habría querido ver más tarde, pero de seguro sería algo de poca importancia ¿verdad? Así que decidió tomarla. Con su magia levitó la carta ante ella para leerla, como sus amigas también se acercaron para enterarse ella prefirió leerla en voz alta "Es una carta de Shining Armour desde el Imperio de Cristal" exclamó la alicornio un poco extrañada.

Uno de los guardias del castillo habló "¡He aquí a las gobernantes del reino de Equestria!" todas las miradas, excepto las de las Mane 6 y el dragón que seguían leyendo la carta, se clavaron en un balcón adornado con un hermoso sol dorado representando la Cutie Mark de la alicornio blanca "La soberana del sol. La princesa Celestia" dicho esto volando apareció una alta alicornio de ojos cerezas, una ondeante melena rosa, azul y verde, y con una corona dorada. Hubo muchos suspiros de asombro ya que la princesa se veía más radiante que nunca.

Pese a eso el grupo seguía con los ojos clavados en la carta "…La princesa Cadence… ¡¿FUE SECUESTRADA?!" gritó extrañada y horrorizada la princesa de la Amistad.

El guardia siguió "Y a la guardiana de la noche. La princesa Luna"

Todos los ponies esperaban con una sonrisa a la princesa de la noche que aparecería en el otro balcón adornado con una plateada luna menguante, pero sus rostros cambiaron a una expresión de incertidumbre al ver como la alicornio de melena azulada no se encontraba, sobre todo en el rostro de Celestia que se preocupaba por la ausencia de su hermana.

De pronto se escuchó una risa siniestra seguida de los ruidos de unos cascos que se acercaban al balcón de Luna, pero en su lugar apareció un unicornio del mismo tamaño que Celestia y con una mayor musculatura, su pelaje era oscuro, su melena, cejas y cola eran de un tono rojizo y unos ojos dorados bastante amenazantes. Usaba una armadura negra y una capa oscura bastante adornada. Lo que llamaba la atención de su apariencia era su Cutie Mark que era un triangulo que tenía otros más pequeños en cada esquina y que además parecía brillar… también que al solo verlo podía sentir una gran maldad.

Al verlo todos los ponies gritaban de terror y reinaba la confusión

"¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A LA PRINCESA?!" Reclamó desafiante Rainbow Dash

"¿Te refieres a la de la noche? No deben preocuparse por ella, ya está en otro lugar junto con la del amor que le debe estar haciendo compañía mientras hablamos" dijo sin preocupación y con su voz amenazante.

Applejack dio un suspiro de sorpresa y luego habló "Él debió ser el que secuestró a la princesa Cadence", ante lo dicho la preocupación y miedo se hacían más fuertes en el corazón de los ponies

"¿Qué le hiciste a Luna? ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ MI HERMANA?!" reclamó la princesa del sol, sonando más como una hermana mayor que a una gobernante

El invasor solo río maléficamente y luego miró a la princesa "¿Y crees que te lo diré? Es obvio que no sabes quién soy yo" dijo con su voz profunda

La pony rosa exclamó emocionada "¡Oh! ¡Un juego de adivinanzas! Qué tal…. ¡Rey Sombra! No espera, ese ya existe, que tal ¡Señor Pirámide! O mejor ¡Black Hooves! O ya sé ¡UniTriangulo! ¡Unitriangulo!" dijo saltando de alegría

Su siguiente respuesta fue detenida por AppleJack que le estampó un gran pastel en la cara para callarla.

"Además no debes preocuparte, ya que pronto te unirás a ella" exclamó amenazante mientras se acercaba y su cuerno se rodeaba de una magia de tono púrpura. Los guardias se lanzaron contra él para defender a Celestia, pero su poder era tan grande que los derrotó sin dificultad tanto con su magia como con sus golpes.

La princesa del sol enfureció ante lo ocurrido (algo bastante raro en ella) "¡Basta ya!" le dijo al intruso "Si crees que puedes aparecerte, secuestrar a mi hermana y atacar a mis súbditos sin que te detenga estas muy equivocado" y se lanzó contra él. Ella combatió cuerno a cuerno contra él, este demostró tener un enorme poder ya que casi se igualaba al de la alicornio. En un momento Celestia lanzó un potente rayo al unicornio que se sorprendió al ver el poderoso ataque, cuando el brillo desapareció se dieron cuenta que él no estaba, pensaba que lo había derrotado, pero de pronto unas esporas negras aparecieron por detrás de la princesa y al juntarse se materializó el intruso que aprovechó el descuido de la alicornio para darle un fuerte golpe con su magia oscura y derrotarla.

Todos los ponies veían la derrota de su soberana, cuando parecía que el unicornio pensaba darle un golpe final a Celestia, en su lugar con su magia armó una especie de portal y tratando de cargarla llevaba a la guardiana del sol hacia su reciente invocación. El elemento de la magia no lo pensó dos veces, ella debía hacer algo. Ella corrió hacia donde estaba el oscuro hechicero y le lanzó un potente rayo con su magia haciendo que soltara a la alicornio. Este no iba a permitir que una pequeña pony como ella arruinara sus planes, la batalla fue bastante diferente ya que, pese al nivel de magia de Twilight, ella no resultó ser rival para el siniestro y despiadado unicornio que además la golpeó sin piedad con su gran fuerza.

La joven princesa terminó en el suelo mientras que el invasor se acercaba "¡Esto termina aquí!" Reclamó furioso y a punto de acabar con ella. El resto de las portadoras se lanzaron para ayudar a su amiga, pero…

"¡TWILIGHT, NO!" gritó la soberana que al ver a su querida alumna en problemas, en un instinto por protegerla se lanzó contra el hechicero empujándolo y cayendo ambos al portal. Ante lo ocurrido los ponies en el lugar quedaron con los ojos abiertos ante lo que acabó de ocurrir.

"Pri…princesa Celestia" alcanzó a susurrar la pony morada antes de quedar inconsciente y ver como el portal se cerraba.

* * *

"¿Twilight? ¿Twilight? Twilight Sparkle ¿puedes oírme?" se podía escuchar a una voz entre la oscuridad. La pony morada miró hacia todos lados tratando de ver algo, esa voz…sonaba como la de….

"¿Princesa Luna?" preguntó el elemento de la magia. Sorprendentemente y como un milagro apareció volando la princesa de la noche "¿Dónde estaba? En medio de la fiesta apareció un unicornio que dij…" habló la pony morada mientras se acercaba

"En realidad Twilight estamos en el mundo de los sueños" interrumpió la guardiana de la noche "Antes de la fiesta un hechicero de otro reino apareció y me secuestró. Ahora yo y la princesa Cadence nos encontramos en ese otro mundo" La joven pony fue invadida por un sinfín de dudas ¿a otro mundo? ¿A cuál de todos? ¿Cuántos podrían haber? Y lo más importante ¿por qué llevarse a las princesas?

"¡¿Pero, por qué haría algo así?!" reclamó Twilight

Luna siguió "Lo último que logré escuchar es que necesitan juntar un grupo de almas especiales, que harían algo similar a los elementos de la armonía, pero no serán usados con buenos fines" dijo esto último bajando la cabeza "Celestia, Cadence y yo somos parte de esos elementos, pero aún necesita encontrar a otras portadoras de su propio mundo. Lo peor de todo es que él no está trabajando solo"

Twilight Sparkle se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer "Entonces debemos salvarlas, tanto a ustedes como a las demás portadoras" pero luego la invadió una duda "pero ¿en dónde está exactamente?"

De pronto, ante sus ojos, el cuerpo de la alicornio azul brilló, era tan fuerte que la pony morada tuvo que proteger sus ojos con su casco. Cuando removió su casco Luna ya no era una alicornio, ni siquiera una pony. Ahora lucía como un humano con una piel bronceada, un vestido azul oscuro, conservando su corona con un cuerno, sus imponentes alas y su Cutie Mark en la pierna que brilló "La verdad Twilight, ni siquiera yo lo sé"

En ese momento el lugar empezó a desvanecerse ya que la joven princesa estaba despertando

"¡PRINCESA LUNA, ESPERA!"


	3. Capítulo 2: Hacia otro mundo

Hola, aquí PikachuFan18 con el siguiente capítulo de Super Smash Brothers: Fighting is magic. Como los dos primeros capítulos estuvieron bastante simples decidí cambiar el formato a la hora de escribir, de hecho en algunas partes de los capítulos verán el título de alguna canción tanto de SSB como de MLP: Fighting is magic, la canción mencionada estará para acompañar de fondo la escena (Como ocurría en los juegos ya mencionados). Espero que entiendan y ahora sí con el prometido capítulo.

 **Capítulo 2: Hacia otro mundo**

 **Música de fondo: Midna's lament (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"¡PRINCESA LUNA, ESPERA!" Gritó la alicornio cuando despertó de golpe y luego se quejó de un enorme dolor que sentía, luego recordó la pelea que tuvo con el siniestro unicornio. Twilight vio que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del palacio y con sus amigas y Spike que se vieron bastante aliviados al verla despertar

"¡Twlight! ¡Sí volviste!" sollozó Spike mientras abrazaba a la portadora de la magia con ojos llorosos de felicidad y soltó el abrazo cuando ella dio un quejido. De todos ahí el dragón era el que más se preocupó por ella, ya que él era su asistente número 1 y también se trataba de la pony que lo cuidó desde pequeño como a un hermano menor

"Twily, querida ¿te sientes bien?" preguntó Rarity a su amiga mientras le servía una taza de té para que se sintiera mejor

"Creímos que no lo contarías" habló deprimida Fluttershy "Ese era el caballo más cruel y despiadado que haya visto" dijo aun asustada por aparición del hechicero

"¿Qué… qué fue lo que sucedió?" preguntó la pony púrpura mientras recibía el té

"Hiciste lo que pudiste, tarrón de azúcar" contestó algo cabizbaja Applejack mientras se ponía el sombrero en el pecho "Ese hechicero estuvo a punto de acabar contigo de no ser porque Celestia se lanzó con él al portal"

La alicornio se sintió bastante mal por no haber logrado salvar a su mentora "¿Ella… no ha regresado?" todos negaron con la cabeza "¿Ni Luna… o Cadence?" todos se miraron de forma nerviosa antes de decirle la verdad

"De hecho Twi, ya es de medio día" confesó la portadora de la honestidad, luego la de la generosidad abrió las cortinas con su magia para revelar que el cielo seguía como una estrellada noche "O al menos así debería ser"

"Si te sirve de consuelo, no estuviste tan mal contra Black Radiance" comentó Rainbow Dash en un intento por animarla

"¿Black Radiance?" preguntaron la mayoría ahí

"Pinkie Pie dice que ya adivinó como se llama" respondió mientras rodaba sus ojos al ver como la fiestera sonrió con orgullo por su descubrimiento

La pony púrpura no sabía qué hacer. Sin las princesas nadie tendría el control del día y la noche y Equestria estaría sumergido en una noche eterna hasta que regresen "Tenemos que salvarlas"

"¿Y cómo haremos eso? ¿Tienes idea de en qué parte de Equestria están?" preguntó la pony cian

"Ese es el problema. No sé donde están… y no están Equestria" contestó nerviosa Twilight

"¡¿QUUEEEEÉ?!" exclamaron todos de asombro haciendo que ella casi se cayera de espaldas. La alicornio les contó sobre como Luna le habló en sus sueños y que estaban frente a una peligrosa situación

"Creo que hay una forma de llegar hasta ellas" comentó la portadora de la magia "Y está en la biblioteca"

Todos la miraron extrañados "Esa es tu respuesta para todo" se quejó la portadora de la lealtad. Increíblemente el amor por los libros mágicamente alivió el dolor que la pony púrpura sentía y se dirigieron a la biblioteca de Canterlot. Twilight recordaba haber leído sobre una magia que era capaz de recrear hechizos hechos anteriormente así podían volver a abrir el portal que el unicornio invocó. Los siete recorrieron toda la biblioteca, buscaron por horas hasta casi el anochecer (Ese último detalle se notaría de no ser porque aun era de noche ¿entienden?), dejaron dispersas montañas de libros hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que el mencionado hechizo no se encontraba ahí

"Am… ¿Twilight?" dijo con tono dudoso Fluttershy "No es por ser pesimista, pero creo que el libro del que hablas no está aquí"

"Fluttershy tiene razón, querida" agregó Rarity "Hemos buscado por horas y no aparece"

"¿Segura que no lo viste en el castillo de las dos hermanas?" comentó el dragón "Creo que tendremos que viajar hasta allá después de todo"

"Pero si tenemos que viajar al castillo de las dos hermanas a buscar el hechizo perderemos aun más tiempo y ellos tendrán la ventaja" dijo en tono angustiada la portadora de la magia por el destino de sus princesas y el de su reino, casi estuvo a punto de soltar alguna lágrima de no ser porque sintió como cuatro de sus amigas y Spike le daban un abrazo para calmarla

"¡Oigan! ¡Miren lo que encontré!" se escuchó la voz chillona de la pony rosa. Todos llegaron hasta ella y ahí mostró un polvoso libro que parecía no haber sido usado en mucho tiempo titulado "Como re invocar hechizos antiguos" todos la miraron asombrados "Pinkie ¿Dónde lo encontraste?" preguntó la alicornio con algo de alegría en su voz

"Busqué en la sección 'R'" dijo con cierto tono cantarín mientras brincaba alrededor de sus amigos.

El libro mencionado contaba sobre como con un alto nivel de experiencia el hechicero podría re invocar hechizos que ni siquiera eran de el mismo y así darle su propio uso. Eso dio algo de esperanza al grupo, pero esta bajó un poco cuando se percataron que el hechizo re invocado no quedaba del todo igual y hasta podía tener fallas, en el caso de un portal el destino en que el portal re invocado llevaría no sería en el punto exacto en el que el original terminó. Todos se miraron con duda, pero como no tenían otra opción tendrían que hacerlo.

 **Música de fondo: Menú (Super Smash Brothers: Brawl)**

Con el libro llegaron al salón principal en donde toda esta locura comenzó. Con todo su poder la alicornio fue capaz de re abrir el portal ante el asombro de todos. Eso demostraba el gran avance en la magia que Twilight había logrado

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué estamos esperando?" dijo emocionado el dragón rompiendo el silencio y corriendo al portal, pero de pronto fue levitado por la magia de su amiga púrpura que lo alejó

"Lo lamento, Spike" dijo la alicornio tratando de convencerlo de su nueva decisión "Pero creo que será mejor que solo nosotras seis busquemos a las princesas. En nuestra ausencia sería bueno que alguien se hiciera cargo, y esa responsabilidad te la confío a ti ¿Qué dices?" dijo con una sonrisita y unos ojos brillantes

"Bueno… yo…"

"Gracias, Spikey- Wikey" dijo con emoción la unicornio blanca que le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el dragón se sonrojara y quedara con una sonrisa tonta, mientras se acariciaba suavemente la mejilla decidió aceptar la responsabilidad que Twilight le dio "Suerte chicas"

Las demás estaban nerviosas ya que al cruzar se enfrentarían a lo desconocido, pero sabían que encontrar a sus princesas y detener el plan del intruso y sus secuaces era algo que debían hacer

"Bien chicas, una vez que entremos debemos mantenernos juntas o si no podríamos terminar en lugares distintos" explicó la pony púrpura a sus amigas, luego recordó cierto detalle por la visión de Luna y su primera experiencia en otro mundo "Por cierto, les advierto que podríamos estar expuestas a posibles…transformaciones" eso último puso nerviosas a las demás, excepto a una que se emocionó al pensar en un cambio de forma (creo que saben a quién me refiero). Así fue como entraron corriendo al portal y apenas cruzaron se cerró detrás de ellas dejando solo al dragón en el salón del castillo

 **Viajando en el portal…**

 **Música de fondo: Batalla contra Master Hand (Super Smash Brothers: Brawl)**

Las Mane 6 viajaban por un túnel hecho por una variación de colores. Las brisas eran fuertes por lo que se sujetaban fuertemente unas a otras para evitar separarse, como toque final sus Cutie Marks empezaron a brillar, mientras que el resto de sus cuerpos y sus ojos resplandecían con brillos blancos. Ante el asombro y por una repentina ráfaga la pegaso amarilla se soltó de las demás, su amiga de cian trató de llegar hasta ella para regresarla al resto del grupo pero no fue suficiente fuerte para volver con las demás y al final las pegasos se quedaron atrás "¡TWWIIIILIIIIGHT!" se escuchó gritar a las dos y desapareciendo en una explosión de luz

"¡Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash! ¡NO!" gritó horrorizada la alicornio. Segundos después la unicornio blanca y la pony granjera se soltaron de sus otras amigas y al quedarse atrás desaparecieron en otra explosión de luz "¡Applejack, Rarity! ¡NOOOOOOOO!" gritó la pony rosa dramáticamente. La culpa se estaba apoderando del elemento de la magia, ya que aparte de haber perdido a sus princesas ahora había perdido a cuatro de sus amigas. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando una fuerte luz la cegó a ella y a Pinkie, dejándolas inconscientes.

 **En algún lugar…**

Lejos de un pueblo del que destacaba un castillo en medio de un prado se podía ver inconsciente a una joven de cabello púrpura con mechones rosas en este, a su lado también dormida había otra chica de cabello rosa bastante rizado. Algo que destacaba, aparte de sus extraños trajes, era que en sus piernas tenían unos 'tatuajes', la primera era una estrella rosa de seis puntas, la segunda eran tres globos de fiesta.

Así inicia la aventura….

 **N/A:** Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto del capítulo como yo cuando lo estuve realizando. Simplemente les puedo pedir que dejen reviews que me alentarían a continuar, corregir errores y si quieren alguna idea para los personajes de Smash Brothers. PikachuFan18 cambio y fuera.


	4. Capítulo 3: El reino champiñón

**Capítulo 3: El reino champiñón**

"¿Twilight? ¿Twilight, eres tú?" podía escuchar la pony púrpura. Estaba segura de que era la voz de su amiga rosada, cuando ella abrió los ojos en su lugar vio a una chica de grandes ojos azules y una risada cabellera rosa que vestía unos pantalones cortos y una chaqueta de buzo rosa claro sin mangas abierta que mostraba una camiseta manga corta blanca, unos guantes sin dedos blancos con bordes rojos, unas medias con franjas celestes y blancas, unas botas rosa claro con rojo y que en su pierna tenía la Cutie Mark de tres globos de su amiga fiestera.

"¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Eres tú?" se extrañó la pony morada, pero al contemplarse se percató que ella misma también había cambiado, ahora era una chica de vestido corto púrpura con encajes más oscuros, guantes de tela que llegaban hasta sus codos, una bufanda que recorría sus hombros, unas medias negras y botas púrpura. Aun así conservaba su estilo de melena, color de ojos y su Cutie Mark

"¡Pues claro!" reclamó con su voz chillona "Espero que con la transformación no hayas perdido la memoria y te olvides de tus amigas" dijo con ambas manos en su cadera. La portadora de la magia iba a reclamarle por ese comentario, pero se interrumpió al ver a su alrededor. Se encontraban en medio de un prado y no muy lejos de ahí se podía distinguir un pueblo con un castillo, eso es un alivio ya que al menos no estaban en medio de la nada

"Si llegamos hasta allá podríamos pedir información a los habitantes sobre el paradero de las princesas" explicó Twilight a su amiga

"Y de paso comprobar si los pasteles siguen siendo deliciosos en este mundo" agregó Pinkie. Así la chica alicornio comprobó que la chica de rosa no había cambiado en nada. La chica de púrpura se levantó y ayudó a la de rosa a caminar en esta nueva forma para llegar lo más pronto posible al pueblo.

¿Y qué pasó con el resto de sus amigas? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Se encontrarán en el mismo mundo? Eran las preguntas que recorrían la mente de la chica alicornio, desearía poder tener parte de la calma que Pinkie poseía, ella seguía sonriendo y brincando. Solo esperaba que donde sea que se encontraran estuvieran bien

* * *

"¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

La chica (pony) vaquera ya había despertado hace unos minutos y ya se estaba aburriendo de Rarity, ya que la chica (unicornio) aun no dejaba de gritar al ver su nueva forma que era una chica de vestido blanco corto, una falda ancha con mucho encaje y pequeños diamantes celestes, guantes blancos con bordes celestes que llegaban hasta casi los hombros, un collar con un diamante, unas medias blancas con un encaje morado y que conservaba su maquillaje, estilo de cabello, color de ojos y su Cutie Mark.

"¡Rarity! ¡Si no te calmas más nos tardaremos en encontrar a las princesas y seguiremos más tiempo así!" gritó la chica de las manzanas para que su amiga se calmara. La vaquera lucía como una chica con pecas, ojos verdes, característico sombrero, mismo estilo de melena y con su Cutie Mark que vestía con unos jeans cortos, botas cafés con diseños de manzanas rojas, guantes cafés, una chaqueta de cuero anaranjado, un collar con unas manzanas y una camiseta blanca con toques verdes.

Cuando la modista se calmó un poco ambas portadoras de la armonía trataban de caminar para ver en donde terminaron, no sabían por qué trataban de caminar solo con sus dos piernas (al inicio de forma torpe y usando las paredes como apoyo) "¿En donde establos nos llevó ese portal?" reclamó la rubia al ver el extraño escenario en el que estaban. El lugar era un pasillo que estaba hecho totalmente de metal, era la primera vez que veían un castillo, casa, tienda o edificio de un estilo similar que parecía abandonado

"Al parecer a un mundo bastante maltratado y de mal gusto" comentó el elemento de la generosidad.

Por suerte poco después hallaron una ventana, al asomarse no podían creer lo que veían: El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, no se veía rastros de que estuvieran en alguna parte, de pronto pasó a unos metros de la ventana lo que parecía ser una gran roca que estaba ' _volando'_ por el lugar y a unos metros de fondo se podían ver montones de chatarra que flotaban por el escenario

Ambas chicas quedaron boquiabiertas por un buen instante hasta que Applejack rompió el silencio"¡Sip! Definitivamente estamos lejos de casa"

* * *

El pueblo en el que se encontraban lucía con un aire a Canterlot, había casas, árboles, edificios, al final del camino y cruzando un puente se podía distinguir un imponente castillo con techos rojos con banderas de un champiñón con ojos en cada torre, lo que más destacaba era un vitral enfrente del castillo en el que se veía a una mujer rubia de vestido rosa.

Mientras la chica de púrpura caminaba hacia el palacio la portadora de la risa se detuvo al ver un curioso objeto. Debajo de un puente había una flor redonda con ojos, colores naranja y amarillo y dos hojas en el tallo, como era tan llamativa decidió tomarla, pero mientras lo hacía su Pinkie-sentido le alertó que algo se movía detrás de ella, al voltear se fijó que un arbusto que estaba a unos metros más atrás se encontraba algo más cerca. Ahora que lo pensaba juraría que ese arbusto las había seguido desde que entraron al pueblo "¡Pinkie! No querrás perderte tú también" escuchó como Twilight la llamaba, de seguro fue su imaginación y junto con su nueva adquisición se fue brincando hasta donde estaba su amiga.

Apenas ambas chicas habían desaparecido de la vista, el mencionado arbusto se movió tratando de salir del pueblo. Entre las hojas se podía distinguir un par de ojos que habían espiado a ambas chicas-ponies durante su recorrido.

* * *

 **Música de fondo: Peach's Castle Stage (Super Mario)**

El dúo estaba en un salón de paredes celestes, el suelo tenía terciopelo rojo y varias puertas de color rojo y con una estrella dorada. El lugar parecía abandonado hasta que escucharon unas risas que provenían de una de las puertas, al abrirla dieron con el jardín que se veía con bastante vida en comparación al interior del recinto.

Parecía que se estaba realizando una fiesta ya que había un montón de asientos y mesas llenas de bocadillos bastante apetitosos. Lo que era singular eran los asistentes a la fiesta, estas eran personitas que usaban lo que parecían ser sombreros con forma de champiñón moteado que reían, hablaban y degustaban los bocadillos

"Ajem. No creo que hayamos llegado al mundo correcto" se extrañó Twilight, ya que el lugar se veía bastante…amigable como para que fuera el hogar de aquel hechicero

"Descuida, tontita" sonrió el elemento de la risa "Mientras en este otro mundo los pasteles sepan igual de bien, no creo que debamos preocuparnos" la chica de rosa iba a entrar al jardín, pero fue detenida por la magia de su amiga de púrpura "Pinkie, no sabemos si ellos en verdad son amistosos, además sería mejor que no sepan que estamos aquí" la regañó, al verla otra vez se percató que estaba sujetando un arbusto en vez de a su amiga "¿Pinkie?"

Se pudo escuchar una explosión de confeti de su cañón de fiesta y ella ya se encontraba en medio del jardín mientras saludaba a los hombrecitos "¡Hola! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie y ella es mi amiga Twilight Sparkle, y en nombre de ambas digo que tienen una grandiosa fiesta!"

"¡Pinkie! ¡No les digas nuestros nombres!" le reclamó enojada la portadora de la magia por arruinar el elemento sorpresa. Las personitas las miraron raro, pero no pudieron evitar sonreír ante su actitud, parece que el encanto de la fiestera no había desaparecido. De pronto su atención pasó al de un gran paquete que acababa de llegar, al abrirlo se pudo ver su contenido que era un gran pastel con varios pisos que parecían estar hecho de todos los sabores, incluso más, tenían símbolos de un hongo con ojos y pequeñas coronas. Era algo irresistible, todos (excepto Twilight) lo contemplaban maravillados.

Segundos después las puertas del castillo se volvieron a abrir y las personitas vieron como aparecía una hermosa joven rubia que traía una corona dorada, aretes azules, guantes blancos y un hermoso vestido rosa, ahora que la princesa de Equestria la contemplaba se percató que era la misma mujer del vitral del palacio "Ante ustedes, la princesa Peach Toadstool" comentó uno de los hombrecitos haciendo que los demás voltearan con una sonrisa al ver a su gobernante. Resulta que la rubia había recibido una nota que le decía que le enviaban aquel suculento pastel como muestra de su aprecio, por eso decidió organizar la pequeña fiesta. Estaba acercándose al postre para probarlo, pero…

"¡PINKIE, ESPERA!" gritó una joven de vestido y cabello morado a otra de cabello rosa, porque esta última corrió a toda velocidad a darle una mordida al pastel. Pinkie se puso una de las coronas hechas de mazapán en la cabeza esperando su dulce sabor, pero de pronto el pastel comenzó a temblar y de este unas figuras emergieron y encerraron a la chica pony en un saco. Aquel grupo compuesto por criaturas conocidas como Goombas y Koopas estaba dispuesto a retirarse ya que habían completado su objetivo que era llevarse a la querida princesa, pero se detuvieron de improviso al ver que la rubia estaba atónita y….afuera del saco.

 **Música de fondo: Pinkie Pie theme (MLP: Fighting is magic)**

Antes de que ellos se preguntaran a quien terminaron atrapando un rayo púrpura hizo que uno de los Goombas fuera disparado lejos, el resto del grupo volteó y vieron a la invocadora de aquella magia "¡Suelten a mi amiga en este instante!" gritó la joven que, pese a que no le gustara la violencia, no podía quedarse de cas…quiso decir brazos cruzados y dejar que se llevaran a Pinkie.

La mayoría de los secuestradores se dirigió dispuesto a atacar a la hechicera, a ella no le quedó otra opción que combatirlos usando sus conocimientos en magia arrojándoles rayos y cuando se arrojaban sobre ella se teletransportaba.

El resto se quedó con el saco, pero unos segundos después este comenzó a temblar, luego se rompió lanzando serpentina y confeti por todos lados para después emerger la chica de cabello rosa que saltó sobre uno de los koopas haciendo que este se escondiera en su caparazón y luego patearlo, golpeando así a los enemigos a su alrededor "¡Esto requerirá de medidas extremas! ¡Al estilo Pinkie Pie!" gritó con emoción para posteriormente sacar su cañón de fiesta y unirse a la batalla.

Increíblemente las dos portadoras no tuvieron problema en combatir a los intrusos, por un descuido uno de los goombas iba a atacar a Twilight por la espalda, pero fue detenido por un golpe dado por un sartén manejado por la gobernante, Peach le sonrió a la chica de púrpura y también se unió a la batalla. Al final los casi secuestradores terminaron huyendo del castillo

 **Música de fondo: Tema de victoria de Super Mario**

"¡Sí! Eso fue super-dúper divertido" exclamó con emoción el elemento de la risa abrazando luego al de la magia. Ambas amigas vieron como la rubia se les acercaba "Gracias por ayudarme, de seguro era otro intento para secuestrarme"

La princesa de Equestria dijo "No fue nada, además no podía dejar que lastimaran a alguien"

La rubia se presentó "Formalmente les ofrezco la bienvenida al Mushroom Kingdom, soy la princesa Peach Toadstool"

La chica pony respondió el saludo "Un placer, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y ella es mi amiga Pinkie Pie" dijo señalando a la chica de cabello rosa

Pinkie al verla quedó atónita "Wow Twilight, ella es una princesa igual que tú. Eso significa que es una fiesta de doble princesa" dijo emocionada mientras abrazaba a la rubia y a la chica de púrpura

* * *

Sentado en un trono se podía ver a una gran criatura con cabello rojizo y un caparazón con púas que se veía molesto porque sus secuaces no lograron traer a la princesa lo que a veces solía ser simple

"No fue nuestra culpa, si esas chicas de rosa y púrpura no hubieran interferido ya la tendríamos aquí" fue una de las tantas escusas que dio el grupo. El rey se estaba hartando de las quejas de sus secuaces y al final les ordenó que se fueran del salón.

"¿En serio ese truco te había funcionado antes?" le preguntó una siniestra voz en tono burlón, detrás del trono del gran koopa apareció una alta figura que estaba encapuchada de negro. El rey rodó sus ojos "No me trates como a un inútil, fui yo quien te entregó a la princesa del amor en primer lugar y capturarla fue difícil" le gruñó "Además ¿Por qué crees que tu idea será MÁS exitosa?"

"No lo creo, yo SÉ que mi idea resultará" y acto seguido el encapuchado sacó un extraño cofre que a juzgar por como lucía obviamente no contenía nada bueno "Como demostraste que valías la pena recibirás una 'colaboración' de mi parte" le comentó. El koopa quedó sorprendido ante el regalo de la figura misteriosa y mientras lo abría para ver su contenido y pensar en un nuevo plan la sombría figura decidió dejarle un tiempo de privacidad.

* * *

Cuando ya se retiraba se puso a contemplar lo que parecía ser un pequeño espejo de bolsillo, en este podía ver las imágenes de ambas amigas cuando se dirigían al castillo (las mismas que el 'arbusto' había visto) "Así que decidieron venir hasta acá por sus princesas" exclamó "Bueno, entonces haré que cada minuto que estén aquí se arrepientan de haber abandonado Equestria" dijo para luego reír maléficamente.

* * *

 **N/A:** El diseño del Mushroom Kingdom que se usó fue una mezcla de los vistos en Mario Galaxy y Paper Mario (los dos juegos que más conozco de la saga, aparte de los primeros de Super Nintendo). Si notarán no soy muy buena describiendo escenarios.

Doy las gracias a mis seguidores y les pido que dejen reviews para comprobar que hay un interés por este humilde fic y además que dejen recomendaciones para sus smashers favoritos.

Y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que será más emocionante y con más smashers.


	5. Capítulo 4: Trucos bajo las garras

He aquí PikachuFan18 con un nuevo capítulo, en estos días no escribiré con tanto frecuencia ya que estoy con unos exámenes finales. Pero dejaré de hablar de mí y he aquí con el nuevo capítulo

 **Capítulo 4: Trucos bajo las garras**

 **En el castillo de la princesa Peach…**

Las tres chicas se servían un té acompañadas de algunos Toad. Por suerte las cosas se habían calmado y ahora aprovecharon de pasar tiempo con la rubia, ella les parecía dulce y amble por lo que no demoraron mucho en entablar una pequeña amistad. "Princesa ¿Por qué alguien quería secuestrarte?" preguntó la chica de púrpura de pronto

"Se trata de Bowser. Él siempre trata de tomar el control de mi reino y de secuestrarme" contestó algo deprimida Peach. Las dos amigas se sintieron un poco apenadas por la princesa, ya que si ellas estaban bastante mal por el secuestro de sus princesas, para ella y su reino debía ser peor si eso se había repetido varias veces, además ese tal Bowser sonaba como alguien de temer "Pero por suerte siempre cuento con alguien que me protege" dijo con una sonrisa la rubia "Su nombre es Mario" y les contó sobre él.

Las dos portadoras quedaron maravilladas al saber que había un valiente héroe que daba lo mejor de sí con tal de proteger a su reino, sobre todo Twilight ya que pensaba que esa clase de caballeros solo existían en novelas o cuentos para potrancas "Pero ¿Qué es lo que las trajo hasta aquí?" preguntó Peach al darse cuenta de que solo había estado hablando de sí misma

Las dos amigas se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que podían confiar en ella, y que tal vez corría peligro por ser una posible portadora, así que decidieron contarle su historia "Bueno princesa lo que sucede es…" comenzó a contar el elemento de la magia

* * *

Pero mientras ella hablaba una gran figura se acercaba al castillo mientras usaba un extraño vehículo volador, aquel sujeto se veía molesto y refunfuñando entre dientes "Estoy harto, no puedo quedar mal frente a Ganondorf" decía mientras recordaba la previa charla que había tenido con él

" _Me sorprende que hayas capturado a una princesa de otro mundo, ojala fueras así con tu propia princesa" reclamaba el gerudo en tono burlón logrando que el koopa se enojara "Espero que esa suerte tuya no se haya quedado en Equestria" le hablaba por la pantalla_

" _¡Cállate! ¡Verás que no fallaré!" le respondió. "Además no porque capturaras a las dos hermanas significa que debas quedarte con todo el crédito" luego de varios berrinches el portador de la trifuerza del poder prefirió cortar la llamada_

Él no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez que capturó a la princesa del amor…

* * *

 _Cuando cruzó el portal junto con sus secuaces se alivió al ver que no habían sufrido una transformación como lo hizo su aliado, imaginárselo convertido en unicornio le causaba risa. El escenario que tenía en frente lo dejó impresionado, cuando lo llamaban 'Imperio de cristal' no pensaba que fuera literalmente, ahí podía contemplar a sus habitantes, ponies multicolor que brillaban como si estuvieran hechos de cristal que apenas lo vieron huyeron horrorizados. Así que decidió no perder más tiempo y se dirigieron al palacio._

 _Frente al castillo se podía ver flotando un hermoso corazón de cristal, aquel que con el amor de sus habitantes era capaz de proteger al imperio de todo mal, el koopa pensó brevemente en tomarlo… pero entonces la vio a ella. Recordaba como se la describieron, más alta que los demás, de melena rizada con rosa, púrpura y amarillo, pero por sobre todo que en su costado tendría marcado un corazón de cristal, de todos sería la única que no brillaría y tendría alas y cuerno. Ella se asomaba por el balcón con curiosidad, pero luego se impresionó al ver al extraño grupo de criaturas "¡Miren! ¡Es ella!" exclamó uno de los más pequeños que usaban cascos y portaban martillos._

 _Al verla entraron al palacio. En su interior se hallaban muchos de esos 'ponies de cristal' que usaban armadura y que los atacaron para defender a su princesa. El rey debía admitir que los guardias de ella eran mucho más valientes que los que cierta rubia poseía, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes, él con sus garras, escupiendo fuego y aplastándolos con su propio cuerpo no resultaron ser rivales para él. Finalmente llegaron a la sala del trono, ahí la podía ver de cerca con un rostro de pánico"¡Vendrás conmigo… princesita del amor!" le gritó mientras la señalaba con una de sus garras. Corría hacia ella cuando un rayo púrpura le llegó a la cara hizo que se confundiera y tropezara antes de alcanzarla. Al ver en la dirección en la que llegó el proyectil podía ver a un unicornio blanco y de melena azul que usaba una armadura y se puso enfrente de la alicornio para protegerla del koopa "Cadence, tienes que salir de aquí" le habló mientras pensaban que el rey seguía aturdido_

" _Pero Shining Armour" le respondió con tristeza "No podrás solo con él"_

" _Lo distraeré lo suficiente" le habló mientras ponía uno de sus azulados cascos en su mejilla "Ahora solo quiero que escapes" ella con tristeza asintió, extendió sus alas, esquivó a los goombas y koopas que trataron de atraparla y saltando desde el balcón se fue volando_

" _¡NO!" gritó al ver como ella huía "¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Vayan por ella!" gruñó a sus secuaces que lo obedecieron y corriendo trataban de alcanzar a la princesa. Bowser ya había perdido su paciencia, este pony casi le recordaba a Mario, así que decidió ver si era tan diestro como él._

 _La alicornio volaba alejándose del grupo de monstruos, ella estaba concentrada en una posible vía de escape que no se percató que una red fue disparada y la terminó derribando. Al estar en el suelo pudo ver como una criatura que lucía como una versión más pequeña de aquel dragón con caparazón y que montaba un extraño carruaje que le había disparado aquella red rio con malicia y con una garra mecánica la sujetó. De un salto desde el balcón el koopa llegó hasta donde se hallaba la capturada princesa "Padre, la atrapé como me pediste" le habló el más pequeño_

" _Je je. Ya deseo ver el rostro de Ganon cuando te conozca, princesita" soltó una risa mientras con algo de malicia en su mirada veía a la princesa del Imperio de Cristal. Ella se aterró y empezó a gritar por ayuda_

" _¡SHINING! ¡AUXILIO!" gritó mientras miraba hacia el balcón del palacio, desde ahí el príncipe que estaba gravemente golpeado se arrastró para llegar hasta allá y veía con horror como esos monstruos se llevaban a su esposa "¡Algún pony, por favor ayúdeme"_

" _¡CADENCE! ¡NO!" gritó mientras estiraba uno de sus cascos como tratando de llegar hasta ella, lamentablemente solo pudo contemplar como aquel extraño dragón invocaba un portal y con su grupo y su princesa cruzaban para finalmente desaparecer._

Si pudo con la pony, ¿por qué no podría con la rubia? Pensaba, pero aun seguía molesto por las burlas del encapuchado _'No lo creo, yo SÉ que mi idea resultará'_ recordaba "Espero que así sea, chico listo" contestó para sí mismo mientras contemplaba el contenido del extraño obsequio.

* * *

"…y es por eso que estábamos buscando al hechicero que secuestró a nuestras princesas, lo malo es que de seguro cambió de forma como nosotras lo hicimos y reconocerlo será algo difícil, además nuestras amigas se encuentran perdidas en alguna parte de este mundo" terminó de contar la chica de cabello púrpura

Pinkie Pie en un instante contempló su pierna que aún conservaba sus distintivos globos de fiesta y saltó de su asiento al venírsele una idea a la mente "Oigan, de seguro ella puede reconocer su Cutie Mark" dijo emocionada a Peach y a su amiga ya que tal vez si él venía de otro mundo del que no habían ponies y tenía una Cutie Mark en Equestria era porque debía representar de alguna forma lo que hacía en su mundo natal, al escuchar su explicación Twilight quedó sorprendida por la gran y compleja idea que su amiga de rosa tuvo . La rubia les ofreció una hoja de papel y un lápiz, antes de que Twilight pudiera moverse, el elemento de la risa tomó con la boca el lápiz (que hizo que la princesa la mirara un poco raro) y dibujó con buen detalle aquel triangulo con los demás en las esquinas. Peach quedó contemplando el dibujo y luego se extrañó

"Que curioso, este símbolo es igual al que posee la princesa Zelda"

"¿Quién es esa Zelda? ¿Acaso es una bruja? ¿O una tirana? ¿Alguna vez también quiso secuestrarte?" bombardeó de preguntas la chica de cabello rosa con algo de alarma en su voz

La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la actitud de Pinkie "No, de hecho es la princesa de Hyrule, es una buena gobernante y también es una gran amiga mía" dijo con algo de alegría al recordar a su vieja amiga

El elemento de la magia después de pensar habló "Entonces creo que deberíamos ir hasta allá y hablar con ella, tal vez sepa quién es el hechicero y donde encontrarlo"

Peach le habló "Lo difícil es que está en otro mundo, pero por suerte hay formas de viajar hasta…." Ella no pudo terminar porque de pronto apareció un Koopa de la nada asustando a los Toad, pero lo que más lo hacía sorprendente era que lucía distinto a las demás tortugas, ya que sus ojos brillaban de un morado intenso, sus escamas eran más de un tono gris y su caparazón era negro y tenía…

"¡Descuiden! ¡Yo me encargo!" saltó de su asiento el elemento de la risa dispuesta a saltar encima de él como lo hizo con los otros koopas

"¡Detente, Pinkie!" gritó la chica de púrpura al fijarse en un pequeño detalle que su amiga no vio. Segundos después la chica de rosa saltó de dolor ya que no fijó que aquel Koopa tenía púas en su caparazón, haciendo que la chica se pinchara, lo curioso era que una de sus púas era un filoso cristal morado que brillaba igual que sus ojos. Como si no fuera suficiente con eso del suelo y materializándose un montón de esporas negras se transformaron en más de esos koopas oscuros que al igual que el primero tenían un cristal morado en su caparazón, junto a ellos también había goombas que eran negros con manchas moradas y grises, con colmillos y sus ojos eran morados como los de los pequeños cristales que tenían en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Uno de los hechizos que Twilight había practicado era el de analizar auras, no lo había usado porque jamás pensó que lo necesitaría, pero al ver a las extrañas criaturas decidió aplicarlo. Sorprendentemente descubrió que todas esas criaturas poseían un fragmento de cristal morado en sus cuerpos, como si eso no fuera suficiente comprobó que toda la concentración maligna que los monstruos tenían provenía de esos cristales, emanaban un aura muy oscura

"¡Chicas, tal vez si concentramos los ataques en esos cristales definitivamente los venceremos!" las demás no entendieron el plan de la portadora de la magia, pero le entendieron cuando uno de los monstruos se abalanzó sobre ella, con un rayo de su magia le dio al goomba oscuro en el cristal, al instante la criatura dio un grito de dolor y luego se destruyó en una explosión de luz negro morado.

Las tres chicas se pusieron cada una en posición de combate. Twilight con su magia, Pinkie con su cañón de fiesta y Peach con su sartén empezaron a luchar contra los clones oscuros. En un instante a la portadora de la risa se le cayó la peculiar flor que encontró en el pueblo, rápidamente alcanzó a atraparla entre sus nuevos 'cascos' y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por cómo sería su aroma, este resultó ser algo picante… al final estornudó y con el estornudo frente a la flor anaranjada escupió una potente llamarada que destruyó a unos enemigos que se le aparecieron de frente. Las chicas de Equestria quedaron atónitas ante lo que pasó "Es una flor de fuego" les dijo la rubia en medio de la batalla "Con solo soplarla lanzará fuego", así ambas se sorprendieron ante la curiosa magia de este nuevo mundo.

La batalla duró sus buenos minutos, pero cuando acababan con uno de los monstruos llegaba otro a reemplazarlo. Parecía que no saldrían de esta

"¿Les sorprenden mis nuevos secuaces?" comentó en tono burlón una voz ronca que apareció de la nada y que era familiar para la princesa

"¡Bowser!" reclamó ella molesta. Las dos portadoras quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver lo que parecía ser un dragón con melena roja, un caparazón con púas, cuernos, grandes garras y que usaba brazaletes y collares de metal.

"Así que tu eres ese tal Bowser, si lo que deseas es llevarte a la princesa entonces tendrás que enfrentarnos" dijo Twilight en tono desafiante y colocándose junto a Pinkie Pie frente a Peach para protegerla

"Vaya, debo admitir que la valentía de los ponies es sorprendente" dijo mientras aplaudía al actuar de ambas portadoras de la armonía "Entonces si quieren que pase por encima de ustedes por la princesa, así será" amenazó mientras se colocaba en posición de combate

"Espera ¿Cómo sabes que somos…?" Twilight no terminó la frase ya que el rey de los koopas dio un salto en el aire y con su gran cuerpo les iba a caer encima, la portadora de la magia alcanzó a abrazar a su amiga de rosa y ambas se teletransportaron a unos metros de la zona de impacto. Bowser rugió y con sus garras listas fue corriendo hacia ellas, pero al final resbaló por un pastelazo que recibió por el cañón de fiesta de Pinkie. Él empezó a escupirles fuego, pero la chica de púrpura convocó un escudo con su magia, de pronto a la fiestera se le ocurrió una idea, ella cargó su cañón y le lanzó una mirada a su amiga diciéndole que tenía un plan

"¡Ahora, quita el escudo!" le gritó, Twilight obedeció y la chica de rosa disparó una fuerte explosión de globos y confeti que cegaron brevemente al koopa y cuando su vista se aclaró quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver como la portadora de la risa dio un salto en el aire y cayó con fuerza sobre su caparazón haciendo que se encerrara dentro de este

"¡JAJAJA! ¡Qué divertido!" decía con emoción Pinkie Pie mientras se ponía como una conquistadora sobre el caparazón del koopa y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que no vieron venir era que el filoso caparazón de Bowser empezó a dar vueltas y terminó chocando contra las chicas de Equestria mandándolas a volar durante unos segundos y dejándolas bastante dañadas

"¡Basta, ya no las lastimes!" le suplicó la rubia "Esta bien, iré contigo, pero promete que no las dejarás en paz"

"Como gustes, princesa Peach" dijo sonriéndole con malicia e invocando su Clown Car le hizo un gesto a la rubia para que subiera

"¡No, Peach, no lo hagas!" le dijo Twilight "Él es un sujeto peligroso y podría…" la princesa del reino champiñón la interrumpió "Chicas, no quiero que salgan heridas por mi culpa" ella sacó un cofre rosa con bordes dorados y que tenía el emblema de su reino "Estos objetos las ayudarán para llegar a Hyrule, y de paso busquen a Mario, él las ayudará" dijo con una sonrisa triste de despedida

"Pe-pero princesa" dijo Pinkie con algo de tristeza en su voz al ver como la rubia subía con el koopa "Adios Twilight, cuídate mucho Pinkie" se despidió mientras el vehículo se elevaba

Parecía que las dos ponies estarían a salvo, pero "Ustedes, acaben con ellas" ordenó a sus invocaciones, la rubia quedó atónita "¡Pero lo prometiste!" gritó horrorizada

"Prometí que no las lastimaría, pero nunca hablé sobre ellos" le contestó

Las dos portadoras trataron de luchar contra ellos, pero eran demasiados "¡Parece que no saldremos de esta!" gritó desesperada Twilight al sentir como se iba agotando su magia. En un momento la chica alicornio cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero al abrirlos vio como los enemigos estaban siendo derrotados por unas manos que ardían en llamas. Tanto Twilight como Pinkie quedaron atónitas al ver a la mediana figura que heroicamente acabó con aquellas criaturas que se destruían en una extraña explosión negro-morada

"¿Quién es él?" quedó sorprendida la chica de rosa

"Creo que él es…Mario" contestó la chica de púrpura al ver con claridad al hombre cuando derrotó a las criaturas. Él usaba bigote y lo que destacaba de su vestimenta era una gorra roja con una M en ella.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo, así que Bowser se llevó a Peach y aparece uno de los famosos smashers ¿Qué creen que seguirá después? ¿Cómo estarán el resto de las portadoras de la armonía? Eso se responderá en el siguiente capítulo

Gracias a los que leen este humilde fic, a mis seguidores y a Spinal1284 y Miss Fortune, ya que sus comentarios me han alentado a seguir adelante.

PikachuFan18 cambio y fuera.


	6. Capítulo 5: El héroe del reino

Hola, aquí PikachuFan18 con un nuevo episodio de Super Smash Brothers: Fighting is magic. Tal vez algunos se preguntarán ¿Acaso se olvidaron del pobre Spikey-Wikey? ¿Él será ajeno a esta gran aventura? Descuiden, para que nuestro dragoncito no sea olvidado en este fic él hará el papel de presentador en algunos episodios.

(Podemos ver al bebé dragón en un estudio de presentador de cine de los años 30. Él viste con un traje elegante adecuado a la época y… 'por petición de él'….un bigote postizo)

 **Spike:** Gracias PikachuFan18 por esa bienvenida (aclara su garganta) Anteriormente en Super Smash Brothers: Fighting is Magic nuestras amigas ponies fueron testigos de cómo sus amadas princesas fueron secuestradas por villanos de otro mundo. Con valentía en sus corazones viajaron a lo desconocido, más lejos que cualquier otro pony hacia otro mundo tan diferente. Lamentablemente en medio del viaje las seis se separaron en tres grupos quedando dispersas entre ese desconocido universo ¿Podrán estas inseparables amigas volverse a reunir? ¿Cuál será el retorcido plan de aquellos villanos? ¿Lograrán rescatar a las princesas secuestradas? ¿Este será su últim…?

 **PikachuFan18:** ¡ya entendimos! ¡Continua!

 **Spike:** (la mira molesto y luego da un bufido) Da igual, esas preguntas se responderán más adelante. Pero ¿Quién es el misterioso personaje que Twilight Sparkle y Pinkie Pie acaban de encontrar?

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El héroe del reino**

Mario se había enterado que hubo un intento de secuestrar a la princesa, por eso trató de llegar al castillo lo más pronto posible. Al llegar al jardín del castillo solo encontró los restos de lo que había sido la fiesta de jardín de Peach, mesas y sillas dispersas por el suelo, algunos platos rotos y la alegre decoración hecha pedazos. Definitivamente había ocurrido una gran batalla ahí

Algunos Toads trataban de ordenar el desastre mientras que otros con grandes caras de preocupación hablaban entre sí "¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?" exclamó el fontanero por las condiciones del lugar

"Bowser apareció y secuestró a la princesa usando a esas raras criaturas" dijo Toad por los enemigos de hace un rato, el buen honguito no se recuperaba del todo del horror que sintió al ver a esos monstruos

Mario se sintió triste por no poder evitar que se llevaran a su querida princesa, y a la vez enojado porque esto volvía ser obra del rey de los koopas "No sabes lo que te espera Bowser" susurró cabizbajo

"Disculpa" escuchó de pronto el fontanero interrumpiendo sus pensamientos "mi amiga y yo…" este instintivamente amenazó con un puño flameante al dueño de la voz que asustada retrocedió. Eran dos chicas, una de cabello púrpura con ojos morados y otra de cabello rosa con ojos azules

"¡Detente Mario!" dijo preocupado Toad "Ellas son amigas, antes habían salvado a la princesa e hicieron lo posible por ayudarla"

Después de escuchar el hombre de rojo pensaba irse pero fue interrumpido por las dos chicas "Espera, te ayudaremos" dijo la joven de púrpura

El fontanero se negó "Esto es algo que debo hacer solo y bastante peligroso como para que me acompañen"

"Eso no importa" contestó la portadora de la magia "Ella fue amable con nosotras, además aquel que se la llevó tiene que ver con la desaparición de las princesas de mi mundo. Si esa teoría es cierta creo que sería mejor que trabajáramos todos juntos, no creo que puedas con todo esto solo". El hombre de rojo meditó un momento y al final aceptó la compañía de ambas chicas "Por cierto mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle" dijo la chica cortésmente

"Soy Pinkie Pie" dijo alegremente la chica de rosa mientras le sacudía con energía la mano al castaño que se estaba poniendo nervioso "Y es un gusto hacer nuevos amigos"

"Ok, ok. Yo soy Mario" se presentó él cuando la fiestera lo soltó. Así los tres decidieron unir fuerzas para rescatar a la princesa.

* * *

Las dos pegasos despertaron en medio de una gran nube. Ambas (aunque después Rainbow Dash lo negó) se asustaron al ver unas raras criaturas que jamás habían visto que resultaron ser ahora ellas, aunque todavía conservaban sus estilos de melenas, color de ojos, sus alas y sus Cutie Marks.

"¿Dashie?" tartamudeó un poco la chica de vestido amarillo con mangas y botas verdes que tenían diseños de enredaderas "¿En donde crees que nos encontramos?" preguntó extrañada y nerviosa al ver el lugar en el que terminaron. Parecía que estaban en medio del cielo y rodeado de un sinfín de nubes, casi se parecía a la que fue su ciudad natal

"Am. No creo que esto sea Cloudsdale, Flutter" contestó extrañada la chica de cabello arcoíris, sudadera blanca, chaqueta sin mangas celeste, pantalones cortos azules, guantes sin dedos oscuros con el diseño de un relámpago rojo y botas rojas, con ambas manos en su cadera mientras observaba a su alrededor. Pese a que la voladora era conocida por tener un buen ojo a lo que la rodea, no se percató que unos ojos la vigilaban ocultos entre las nubes, y cuando digo ojos me refiero a unos grandes ojos voladores.

* * *

En un cuarto oscuro Bowser se encontraba frente a una pantalla en la que se podía ver al otro siniestro rey "Así que lograste capturar no solo a una, sino a dos princesas. Debo aceptar que me sorprendes"

"Te dije que lo lograría, solo mírala" dijo mientras señalaba a la rubia que estaba inconsciente en una jaula que decoró con listones rosas.

"No presumas" le reclamó Ganondorf "Ahora júntala con las demás, él estará ahí esperándote"

El rey de los koopas se llevó una garra al mentón mientras pensaba "Por cierto ¿Cuándo juntemos a las demás portadoras, como nos desharemos de él?"

"¿Te refieres al nuevo? Recuerda que solo él sabe la identidad de las demás portadoras y fue quien nos habló de la fuente en primer lugar"

"¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Acaso confías en él?" le reclamó molesto Bowser

"Por supuesto que no" le contestó Ganondorf "A ti ya te conozco y pudo confiar, pero sé que tiene un plan para cuando todo esto acabe. Será simple, cuando abramos la fuente lo eliminamos y nos quedamos con el poder"

"J aja, no has cambiado en nada Ganondorf" río con malicia por el plan del gerudo

"¡Así pronto nada podrá detenerlos y dominaremos todos los mundos que queramos!" río uniéndose al koopa con otra siniestra risa

* * *

El trío hizo un viaje hasta el castillo de Bowser, ese debía ser el primer lugar en el que se podían encontrar. Mientras se dirigían hasta allá Pinkie de forma emocionada contaba toda su historia y de por qué ellas estaban ahí, además estaba feliz de haber hecho un amigo en el nuevo mundo"…y viajábamos por un colorido túnel hasta que…" ella interrumpió su narración cuando contempló el extraño escenario que la dejó boquiabierta, y también a los demás

Al estar frente al castillo este estaba…volando. La siniestra construcción estaba siendo levantada por una versión gigante y monstruosa de un Koopa Clown que estaba decorado con gemas moradas, verdes y amarillas que emitían un resplandor _'Otra vez esas gemas…poseen un aura muy oscura'_ pensó la chica de púrpura para sí, además no debía ser coincidencia que los enemigos que habían enfrentado anteriormente tuvieran el mismo tipo de cristales

"¡El castillo!" exclamó Mario ante el inesperado evento que contemplaba

"Lo sé. Si mi amiga Rarity estuviera aquí diría que es grotesco" comentó inocentemente Pinkie Pie por la lúgubre construcción y su plataforma voladora

"Eso no" se quejó por lo que dijo la portadora "¿Ahora cómo llegaremos?" dijo algo frustrado el fontanero al pensar en como estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos

 **Música de fondo: Super Mario Galaxy theme**

La portadora de la magia se puso a pensar y luego exclamó "Déjenmelo a mí". De pronto Pinkie y Mario fueron rodeados por una luz morada, sus miradas se clavaron en Twilight ya que de ella provenía aquella magia. Ella cerró sus ojos, su espalda comenzó a brillar y acto seguido aparecieron unas imponentes alas de plumas púrpuras. Al ver como en el nuevo mundo ella no había perdido sus poderes comenzó a elevarse por los aires mientras levitaba a sus compañeros. El elemento de la risa reía de emoción porque estaba ' _volando'_ , mientras que el fontanero recordaba sus viajes por la galaxia al viajar entre planetas de forma similar.

Al aterrizar abrieron las puertas de castillo "Descuida Peach, pronto te salva…" Mario se interrumpió al ver atónito la cantidad de clones oscuros que estaban detrás de las puertas.

* * *

El lugar era indescriptible. El fondo era oscuro como una noche sin estrellas y lo único sólido era un gran y largo puente que brillaba de colores azules y morados claros. Había antorchas de fuego azul que iluminaban el camino. Al cruzar el largo puente se llegaba a una enorme plataforma circular hecha de piedra, al medio se veía un circulo de buen tamaño que brillaba de color azulado, parecía como un gigantesco diamante dado vuelta. Alrededor se podía ver otros círculos más pequeños, tres de estos brillaban. Al bajar la mirada y contemplarlos se veía como si fuera una profunda piscina de colores azul oscuro y en su interior sumergidas se podían ver a tres mujeres en cada una.

En una se podía ver a una alta mujer de cabello azul, rosa y verde que usaba un vestido largo blanco con joyas doradas, en su pierna tenía un sol dorado y usaba una corona dorada con un cuerno blanco. Parecía que estaba dormida con una expresión de serenidad y a la vez de angustia en su rostro.

A su lado izquierdo en otra estaba una mujer de piel bronceada que era casi igual de alta y que estaba en la misma condición que la primera, ella tenía el cabello azulado, vestía un vestido largo azul oscuro con algunas joyas plateadas y azuladas, ella portaba una corona negra con un cuerno azul oscuro y en su pierna había una mancha negra que tenía una luna blanca en medio.

En la piscina derecha también había una joven que estaba en el mismo trance que las anteriores. Ella era más bajita que las dos mujeres, su cabello era rosa oscuro con amarillo y violeta, usaba un vestido rosa claro con joyas doradas, una corona dorada con joyas moradas y que tenía un cuerno rosa, además en su pierna tenía un corazón de cristal azulado.

Una figura encapuchada miraba el escenario. Una sonrisa maliciosa se armó en su rostro "Ya falta poco" dijo con una voz sombría "todo está saliendo como lo planee. Pronto todo esto será mío" Dijo para reír siniestramente y con deseos de obtener el deseado poder.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sobre Spike como narrador la idea se me ocurrió después de leer algunos de los comics oficiales de My Little Pony. Sobre 'él' solo diré que su nombre y apariencia son un misterio incluso para los villanos que se unieron a su cruzada. Y sobre las demás portadoras de la armonía se seguirán sus aventuras en otros capítulos. Y perdonen si este capítulo no fue tan largo como el anterior, ya que estoy finalizando mi año estudiantil

 **Spike:** Gracias a los que siguen esta aventura y se les pide dejar reviews para dar futuras ideas y opiniones. Así nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Super Smash Brothers: Fighting is Magic" Spike, cambio y fuera

 **PikachuFan18:** ¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi frase!


	7. Capítulo 6: De monstruos y cristales

**Capítulo 6: De monstruos y cristales**

El elemento de la magia, de la risa y el fontanero se colocaron en posición de combate para enfrentar a la gran cantidad de clones malignos de goombas y koopas "¿De dónde vienen estos sujetos?" se quejó Mario "No había visto nada similar aquí"

Pinkie Pie se divertía escupiendo fuego a las criaturas con la flor que encontró en el pueblo, pero cuando pensaba escupir a un buen grupo que se dirigía hacia ella la flor había perdido su poder "Oh, oh" dijo, por suerte el hombre de bigote apareció frente a la chica de rosa y con un puñetazo ascendente hizo retroceder a los monstruos

Twilight lanzaba rayos con su magia y cuando se acercaban mucho a ella se teletransportaba "Esto nos llevará una eternidad" reclamó "Tal vez Peach nos haya dejado algo útil" pensó y abrió el cofre rosa que la princesa le había entregado antes de que la capturaran. Dentro se encontraban unos curiosos objetos como más de esas flores de fuego, un champiñón rojo y una estrella brillante "Si tan solo hubiera algo más destructivo" exclamó decepcionada. Mario contempló un poco el contenido del cofre y luego vio como la fiestera brincaba y daba acrobacias acabando con los enemigos

"¡Ya lo tengo!" gritó el fontanero al ver la evidente solución, tomó el champiñón rojo y lo lanzó a la portadora de la risa "¡PINKIE! ¡ATRAPALA!", por su Pinkie-sentido ella con agilidad capturó el honguito, apenas entró en mínimo contacto la chica de rosa creció casi el triple de su tamaño original

Al contemplarse exclamó con emoción "¡Wow! ¡Esta fiesta si se volvió divertida! ¡Ahora hay que bailar!" y con mucha hiperactividad hizo sus clásicas piruetas que por su nuevo tamaño acababa al por mayor con los clones oscuros hasta que al final no quedó ni uno en el castillo, justo después de volver a su tamaño original se fijó en la cara de Twilight que seguía sin creer lo que acababa de ver "Eso… no me lo esperaba" dijo para luego ver al fontanero con horror

"Vamos, bobita. La princesa nos espera" le habló para entrar en otro de los salones brincando. Ya recuperada de la impresión la portadora de la magia siguió a Pinkie acompañada del castaño. Iban con sigilo, pero por algún motivo no se habían topado con otro enemigo, de seguro a Bowser se le habían acabado los monstruos. Cuando llegaron a otro de los salones (que por suerte no era de los más subterráneos) vieron que, aparte de estar sin ningún clon de koopa o goomba y que era bastante oscuro, se encontraba en el centro una jaula que estaba decorada con listones rosas

"Princesa, ya vine a rescatarla" exclamó Mario con emoción mientras corría a la jaula. La chica de púrpura se percató de algo

"¡Detente Mario! ¡Algo no anda bien aquí!" Antes de que el fontanero pudiera tocar la celda de la princesa algo de entre la oscuridad del salón la tomó y furioso atacó al héroe que alcanzó a esquivarlo. El enemigo que salió a la luz era una gigantesca criatura que parecía una planta carnívora morada oscura con manchas amarillas que brillaban, pétalos naranjas y morados detrás de la cabeza, unos pequeños pies en comparación con el cuerpo negro con manchas moradas y unas largas hojas que hacían el papel de brazos y con tentáculos en las puntas. Esta se parecía a las conocidas flores Piranha que el fontanero había enfrentado antes, pero esta parecía ser una versión monstruosa como los enemigos de antes, además Twilight le encontraba un parecido a las flores carnívoras de Equestria"¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!" exclamó horrorizada

La oscura flor Piranha escupió una llamarada verde a ambas chicas, por suerte Mario invocó una capa amarilla que le devolvió el ataque al monstruo. La planta ya furiosa trató de morderlos con sus enormes colmillos que por suerte los héroes no tuvieron problemas en esquivar. De pronto la portadora de la magia se percató en un detalle, todos aquellos monstruos y la plataforma del castillo tenían en común unos extraños cristales que poseían una oscura magia y que al ser destruidas las criaturas eran derrotadas

Fue entonces que a Twilight se le ocurrió una idea de cómo derrotar a la bestia, con su magia hizo que la ubicación de los cristales en el cuerpo de la planta brillaran para que así los demás los vieran. Una gran joya amarilla se encontraba en la parte superior de la cabeza, mientras que una verde estaba en el pecho"¡Ataquen ahí, si le destruimos esas joyas lo venceremos!" gritó a la fiestera y al fontanero

Twilight lanzó una lluvia de rayos púrpura al pecho de la criatura, esta para defenderse le arrojó una gran llamarada verde a la hechicera, pero esta no le llegó ya que el hombre de bigote invocó una extraña máquina que arrojaba agua llamada F.L.U.D.D. y así se extinguió el fuego. "¡Esperen! Tengo una idea" exclamó de pronto la chica de rosa, pese a la quejas de sus compañeros de que no era el momento para juegos "Esta nueva receta de seguro le encantará" Pinkie cargó su cañón de fiesta con lo que parecía ser un envase de helado con forma de cilindro como si se tratase de una bala "Para ti florecita ¡Mi nuevo pastel helado!" al disparar el monstruo por algún instinto abrió la boca y tragó aquella munición, solo pudo disfrutar su sabor por unos instantes ya que después la bestia terminó atrapada en un iceberg producido por la baja temperatura que poseía aquel postre. Los dos héroes quedaron atónitos ante lo producido por el pastel del elemento de la risa

"¿Pinkie?" preguntó Twilight aun sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder "¿De dónde sacaste ese postre?"

"Eso, lo hice con leche, trozos de piña para que tuviera el sabor y el ingrediente secreto que conseguí en una de las tiendas de pociones de Canterlot. Lo agregué porque en la botella decía que era muy… **refrescante** " logrando así que el fontanero y la portadora de la magia cayeran de espaldas (estilo anime) en señal de decepción y vergüenza ajena

De pronto se percataron que la monstruosa flor Piranha se estaba liberando de su prisión de hielo, así que tenían actuar rápido. Mario corrió y con un puño de fuego golpeó la zona del pecho para que quedara expuesta "¡Tu turno, Twilight!" gritó a la chica de púrpura, ella corrió y con un fuerte rayo de luz púrpura que cargó en sus manos destruyó la joya verde. La criatura se libró de la prisión con un grito de dolor, sin esa joya perdió gran parte de su poder ya que estaba escupiendo humo en vez de fuego.

Por toda la cantidad de humo la planta alcanzó a ver al último segundo como el fontanero era levitado por la magia de la hechicera e impulsado con gran fuerza y él con un puño en llamas destruyó el cristal de su cabeza. Así la monstruosa flor Piranha se destruyó en una explosión negro-amarilla.

"¡Si, lo logramos!" sonrió con alegría Pinkie mientras tiraba serpentina y confeti

El castaño se dirigió a la jaula seguido por la chica de rosa "Peach ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó preocupado a la rubia mientras abría la puerta. Ella no contestaba, al verla con claridad se percataron que en vez de la rubia se encontraba una bomba con una peluca y corona, cuando esta explotó el dúo quedó cubierto de cenizas

"¿De quién fue esa idea?" dijo algo atontada la fiestera

"Solo hay alguien que conozco que haría algo así y es…"Antes de que el fontanero pudiera terminar escucharon una risa burlona.

Conduciendo un Clown Car apareció frente a ellos el heredero al trono de los Koopas "Es una lástima Mario, pero ustedes llegaron tarde, mi padre ya se llevó a la princesa de aquí"

"¿Adonde se la llevó?" demandó el fontanero a Bowser Jr.

"Eso ya no tendrá que preocuparles ya que su viaje termina aquí" dijo el joven koopa que sostenía en su mano una brillante gema verde, él la arrojó hacia el trío que fácilmente la esquivó y terminó estrellándose en una gigantesca piedra con forma circular

"¡Fallaste, cabeza de tortuga!" se burló la chica de rosa, pero resulta que el irritante niño no había fallado. La supuesta roca al entrar en contacto con la gema comenzó a abrirse, descubriendo así que la gigantesca roca era en realidad un huevo. Este al abrirse reveló a una variación del enemigo que habían enfrentado anteriormente conocido como Dino Piranha, pero también era una versión monstruosa como la de antes. Así Bowser Jr escapó del lugar mientras dejaba al trío con aquella bestia.

"¡Twilight! ¡Pinkie! ¡Golpeen la punta de su cola!" les recomendó Mario. La portadora de la magia no entendió a lo que se refería el fontanero, pero lo comprendió cuando su amiga fue y como si se tratara de una pelota de soccer pateó la cola de la planta que rebotó y golpeó fuertemente su cabeza. Así los tres intentaron esa técnica hasta que el golpe fue tan fuerte como para romper el gran cristal amarillo de su cabeza y de paso el monstruo cayó mordiéndose la lengua.

Parecía que habían derrotado a la criatura, pero segundos después la monstruosa versión de Dino Piranha se levantó y les disparó una bola de fuego verde a las portadoras de la armonía que alcanzaron a esquivarlas, luego atacó al fontanero que invocó a F.L.U.D.D. para extinguir la llamarada, pero acto seguido el monstruo de su boca sacó unos tentáculos que atraparon la valiosa máquina del hombre de bigote y la hicieron pedazos. La chica de púrpura usó su magia para detectar la presencia de otras gemas en la bestial planta "¡Esta lleno de esas joyas!" muchas estaban dispersas dentro de su cuerpo y de colores morado, verde y amarillo "¡Destruirlas todas nos llevara una eternidad!" En un descuido la monstruosa versión de Dino Piranha usó su cola para atacar a ambas portadoras arrojándolas a una buena distancias y dejándolas brevemente inconscientes

Al ver a sus amigas él se desesperó"¡Twilight! ¡Pinkie! ¡NO!" gritó el fontanero. La desesperación que sintió en aquel momento junto con la pequeña amistad que había ganado hizo que Mario también ganara un nuevo poder. Mientras las Cutie Marks en las piernas de las chicas brillaban el fontanero empezó a ser rodeado de una luz que lo elevó en el aire, ganó un cinturón con diseño de fuego con la hebilla del reino champiñón y que tenía unos tirantes como si se tratase de una cola, luego sus orejas pasaron a ser reemplazadas por unas de pony de color rojo y los restos de F.L.U.D.D. se armaron formando unos brazaletes que tenían diseño de agua y fuego.

"¿Pero qué?" él estaba tan asombrado que casi no se percata que la oscura flor Piranha le escupía una potente llamarada, usando sus nuevos brazaletes fue capaz de arrojar un gran chorro de agua que extinguió aquel fuego. Luego la criatura dio un fuerte golpe con su cola, pero el fontanero esquivo el golpe y con un fuerte puño ascendente golpeó a su enemigo en la cabeza, acto seguido golpeó la punta de la cola para que esta rebotara y le llegara a la criatura. Cuando esta quedó aturdida el hombre de rojo ya sabía qué hacer, los puños de él gracias a sus nuevos brazaletes ardieron en llamas y luego lanzó un par de poderosas bolas de fuego que destruyeron las gemas que tenía la flor en el cuerpo y así destruyéndola y derrotándola definitivamente.

Twilight y Pinkie quedaron atónitas ante lo que pasó "¿Ustedes hicieron esto?" les preguntó a las portadoras mientras contemplaba con más detalle sus nuevas orejas y brazaletes

"La verdad… no sabía que esto fuera posible" le contestó igual de extrañada la portadora de la magia

"¡Wow, Mario! ¡Significa que oficialmente eres nuestro nuevo amigo!" exclamó Pinkie mientras lo abrazaba. El fontanero iba a protestar cuando sintieron un temblor, al percatarse se dieron cuenta que la magia que invocaron hizo que las gemas oscuras que daban poder a la plataforma perdieran su poder y se destruyeran, como consecuencia la plataforma empezó a caer para sufrir un fuerte choque

"¡Ahora hay que….SALIR DE AQUÍ!" gritó con horror Twilight. El Pinkie-sentido de la fiestera seguía intacto y milagrosamente esquivaban los obstáculos que se les cruzaban en el camino, su objetivo era salir del castillo y desde la plataforma con la magia de la chica alicornio escapar. Corrieron hasta la puerta del castillo y cuando iban a cruzar un pilar de piedra se derrumbó. La chica de púrpura alcanzó a teletransportar a sus compañeros a la salida mientras ella quedaba atrapada

"¡TWILIGHT!" gritó la portadora de la risa. El dúo pensaba en cómo sacar a su amiga cuando Mario se percató en algo que se encontraba en la zona en la que aparecieron "Es uno de los barcos de Bowser…de seguro lo olvidó aquí" exclamó. Mario decidió usarlo para escapar, subió y luego Pinkie "Pero no podemos dejar a Twilight" dijo preocupada, por primera vez el castaño no la veía con una sonrisa, pero también veía como la chica alicornio trataba de salir, en ese momento se le vino una idea a la cabeza "¡Twilight! ¡Usa la estrella que hay en el cofre!"

Por el miedo que no la dejaba pensar con claridad ella obedeció y apenas la estrella entró en contacto con ella vio como su cuerpo brillaba, además sentía un gran poder que le hacía pensar que era… indestructible

"¡Ahora vuela hacia la ventana y rápido! ¡El efecto no durará mucho tiempo!" Twilight trataba de llegar hacia el barco que ya estaba volando lejos de la plataforma, corrió e invocó sus alas y se percató que los objetos que caían no le hacían daño alguno. Tanto la fiestera como el fontanero miraban nerviosos y expectantes, hasta que vieron como una mancha morada con brillos salía por una de las ventanas y volaba hacia ellos. Al aterrizar su cuerpo dejó de brillar y recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Pinkie Pie

"Vaya, Mario ¿Qué clase de poder era ese?" preguntó después de librarse del abrazo asfixiante de su amiga de rosa

"Esa es una estrella muy especial, es capaz de aumentar tus poderes y volverte inmune a cualquier ataque pero solo por tiempo limitado"

Los tres vieron como el castillo y la plataforma se estrellaron "¿Qué crees que esté planeando Bowser?" preguntó luego al hombre de bigote

"Para que fuera capaz de destruir su propio castillo debe tratarse de algo grande" contestó "¿Qué haremos ahora que se llevaron a la princesa?" preguntó apenado

"Tenemos que viajar a Hyrule" le contó Twilight "Ella dijo que teníamos que viajar hasta allá y hablar con la princesa Zelda"

"Entonces viajaremos a Hyrule, por suerte estos barcos son capaces de viajar por la galaxia" dijo con una sonrisa y un poco más animado el castaño al ver que había una esperanza.

No saben cómo pero Pinkie ya había diseñado un nuevo modelo de velas para reemplazar las que tenían el rostro del rey de los koopas. A la perfección las velas de color blanco con los emblemas de los elementos de la armonía fueron puestas en el barco volador y así se embarcaron al reino de la princesa Zelda.

 **Spike:** (En su cuarto de presentador) Él es Mario, un valiente héroe que se unió con un mismo objetivo para ayudar a Twilight Sparkle y Pinkie Pie en esta misión de rescate en el nuevo mundo.

Pero de seguro muchos se preguntarán ¿Qué habrá pasado con el resto de nuestras heroínas?

 **Con Applejack y Rarity….**

Las portadoras de la honestidad y generosidad seguían caminando por el edificio de metal, no importaba cuantas ventanas vieran, todas mostraban el mismo extraño escenario. Después de recorrer los pasillos llegaron hasta una zona bastante amplia, en ella habían unos raros 'carruajes' hechos de metal y destruidos "Este lugar es desagradable, con solo verlo puedes entender el por qué está abandonado"

"¡Ya basta, Rarity!" la regañó la chica del sombrero que se hartaba de las quejas de su amiga de traje blanco "Recuerda que vinimos a rescatar a las princesas, no a un paseo turístico"

"Disculpa, Applejack, por hacer críticas constructivas sobre..." la chica elegante dejó de hablar cuando sintieron un ruido ensordecedor, a los lejos vieron lo que parecía ser un gran ave de metal que 'volaba' sin control hasta donde estaban ellas

"¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gritaron a coro. La modista por instinto sacó la sombrilla que había empacado y trató de escudarse con esta a ella misma y a la chica granjera "¿Es en serio, Rarity? ¿Crees que una sombrilla va a detener a…?" no terminó la oración ya que el objeto en manos de la portadora de la generosidad se rodeó de una magia azulada que formó un escudo que al entrar en contacto con el 'ave' la hizo chocar y mandándola a volar a unos metros lejos de ellas

Las dos quedaron atónitas ante lo que pasó, pero no tanto con lo que vino luego. De entre los escombros saltó una figura que hizo una sorprendente acrobacia y aterrizó lejos del carruaje volador. Pero lo extraño era que la criatura que tenían enfrente parecía ser… un zorro con un arma futurista.

 **N/A:** este capítulo salió más largo de lo que esperaba y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Así en los capítulos que vendrán seguiremos a Rarity y a Applejack junto con un nuevo Smasher

Gracias por los reviews y sigan enviado más para dar más ideas y opiniones que me inspiran a seguir adelante. Así nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Super Smash Brothers: Fighting is Magic". PikachuFan18 cambio y fuera ;)


	8. Capítulo 7: Bienvenidas a Lylat

**Capítulo 7: Bienvenidas a Lylat**

El extraño zorro contempló los restos de su nave que ya venía bastante dañada y que por culpa del choque con ese campo de fuerza definitivamente no volvería a despegar

"Ahhh…y acababa de encerarlo" se quejó. Al voltear vio como un par de chicas que parecían 'humanas' lo contemplaban como si fuera un bicho raro, él no pudo evitar gruñir al verlas, sobre todo a la de la sombrilla mágica

"¿Dónde está Fluttershy? Ella es la que sabe tratar con animales furiosos" susurró preocupada Rarity a su amiga vaquera

"¡TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA!" Les gritó a las dos portadoras de la armonía "¡¿CUÁNTOS ARWINGS MÁS TENDRÉ QUE PERDER POR CULPA DE AMENAZAS DE OTRO MUNDO?!"

"¡¿Nuestra culpa?!" reclamó la chica de las manzanas "¡Si al menos supieras por dónde vas con esa cosa no te hubieras estrellado contra nosotras! ¡Además casi nos pudiste haber matado!"

"¡Para que sepas estas gritándole a uno de los mejores pilotos de toda la constelación Lylat!"

"¡¿PILOTO?! ¡Tienes suerte que no te llame alimaña!" parecía que iban a volar chispas entre los dos

La portadora de la generosidad se aclaró la garganta y usando su 'encanto pony' trató de calmar las cosas "Disculpa a mi testaruda amiga" así recibió una fría mirada de la portadora de la honestidad "Creo que empezamos de mala forma, pero si usted fuera tan caballeroso como para…" el zorro se sorprendió y luego sacó su pistola con la que les apuntó a ambas. Las dos quedaron horrorizadas ante el actuar del curioso animal

"¡AGACHENCE! ¡AHORA!" les demandó. El dúo obedeció y apenas lo hicieron el zorro disparó a una monstruosa criatura que estaba detrás de ellas. Al voltear vieron que era un ser que parecía un gran insecto de metal de colores negro y con venas luminosas de color morado, lo que más destacaba de su anatomía era una gema de color morado que brillaba. Cuando el gran insecto se acercó demasiado a la portadora de la honestidad, esta se apoyó en sus manos y con sus piernas le dio una de sus fuertes patadas que hizo que el monstruo de metal chocara contra la pared y 'supuestamente' derrotándolo

"Años de Applebuck" dijo orgullosa mientras se acomodaba el sombrero

El canino espacial se acercó a la criatura que estaba inerte "Como me lo temía, son aparoids"

"¿Apa...qué?" le preguntaron extrañadas

"Aparoids" corrigió el piloto "Son criaturas medio maquina, medio orgánico. Son capaces de tomar control de otra tecnología… y a veces de otros seres vivientes" dijo eso último apenado al recordar lo sucedido al ejército de Corneria "Hubo una gran invasión de estas criaturas hace unos meses, pero logramos destruir a la reina y así se destruyeron los demás de su especie. Lo que no me explico es ¿Cómo los que están en esta nave lograron sobrevivir?"

"Son seres desagradables" exclamó la diseñadora "Aunque debo admitir que al menos hay algo hermoso en ellos" dijo mientras veía maravillada la gema morada brillante que el aparoid tenía en la zona de la boca, con su magia extrajo la gema y la levitó frente a ella, pero apenas lo hizo la gema se destruyó en mil pedazos y luego el insecto dio un chillido de dolor para después destruirse en una explosión de fuego morado. Los tres alcanzaron a cubrirse de la explosión, luego dos de ellos le lanzaron una mirada severa a la chica de blanco que solo rió nerviosamente

"Eso es nuevo" confesó el zorro, aunque ahora que lo contemplaba ese aparoid no lucía como los que había enfrentado anteriormente, lo más probable era que hubiesen evolucionado o algo así para sobrevivir. Tenía que hablar de su descubrimiento al equipo, además necesitaba llamar a la nave para lo buscaran a él y a las chicas "Aquí Fox ¿Me escuchas Peppy?... ¿Slippy?... ¿ROB?... Demonios, creo que algo está bloqueando la señal" se quejó al ver como había perdido todo tipo de comunicación con su equipo. Frustrado se estaba alejando de la zona de impacto

"¡¿A dónde corrales crees que vas?!" reclamó la rubia

"Tengo que hallar lo que esté bloqueando la señal y así contactar al Great Fox" contestó "Además no creo que quedarse aquí sea una buena opción. Hay más de donde vino ese" horrorizada por lo último Rarity se levantó de golpe "¡Espera! ¡No nos dejes aquí, tú…!"

"McCloud. Fox McCloud" se presentó "Soy líder del equipo de pilotos Star Fox. Vine aquí en busca de supervivientes, cuando volaba hasta acá algo atacó mi Arwing y perdí el control. Así fue como di con ustedes" Ahora que lo escuchaban resultaba ser alguien más agradable

"Un placer querido, soy Rarity de la Boutique Carrousel… y ella es Applejack" dijo lo último recordando a último momento a su amiga de sombrero. Applejack iba a reclamarle sobre como ese animal no le daba confianza, pero Fox y su amiga de blanco ya se estaban alejando

"¡Oigan! ¡No se olviden de mí!" y corriendo trató de darles alcance

* * *

En algún lugar entre dimensiones elencapuchado contemplaba la fuente del poder cuando sintió unos fuertes pasos. Al voltear vio que se trataba de Bowser que en brazos traía inconsciente a la princesa Peach

"Gracias señor Bowser" comentó al ver a la rubia "Me alegra que la hayas traído ante mí" decía mientras acariciaba el dorado cabello de la chica "¿Y qué hiciste con esas dos?" reclamó de pronto al recordar a las dos portadoras de la armonía

"¿Las chicas ponies? De seguro mis nuevos secuaces ya se encargaron de ellas" dijo confiado

"Algo que sería bueno para ti es NO subestimar a tu enemigo, de seguro por eso la mayoría de tus planes no han salido exitosos" eso comentario hizo que el koopa murmurara molesto "Pero ahora no estamos aquí para charlas"

Con sus poderes hizo levitar a la rubia hacia una de las fuentes profundas que estaban al lado de las de las princesas de Equestria. Con delicadeza la levitó y de pronto la profunda agua de la fuente empezó a sumergir a la princesa, en medio del proceso Peach despertó y vio con horror como no podía liberarse "¡Auxilio! ¡Mario! ¡Ayúdame!" lo único que pudo escuchar fue como el encapuchado soltaba una risita burlona

"Lo lamento, princesa" dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla "Ya nadie podrá escucharte y la soledad y oscuridad serán tu única compañía"

Lo que se logró escuchar fue un último grito desesperado de la rubia

* * *

"¿Así que las princesas de su mundo fueron secuestradas y ahora están buscando a otras de nuestro universo?" preguntó el piloto después de escuchar la historia de las dos portadoras de la armonía

"Si tarroncito ¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos?" preguntó la chica vaquera "No sabemos nada de aquí y no creo que logremos ir muy lejos"

Fox se pudo a meditar la situación mientras se dirigían a la cabina de control de la nave abandonada "No lo sé, tal vez podría informarle al Ejército de Corneria por si pueden apoyar en algo, pero no creo que pueda acompañarlas, además no se trata de algo de mi mundo"

"¡Por favor!" le suplicó la modista mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de su chaqueta blanca "¡No sabes por cuanto hemos pasado! ¡Este estrés no es bueno para mí!" luego se le ocurrió una idea "Además piénsalo, si nos ayudaras a rescatarlas el reino de Equestria podría recompensarte con una ceremonia en tú honor, te darían carros y más carros repletos de oro y joyas y quedarías como un héroe en la historia de Equestria" Eso era algo bastante tentador, con todo eso podría arreglar su Arwing… no solo eso, podría arreglar todos sus vehículos, el Great Fox, obtendría un nuevo arsenal para su equipo y grandes ganancias para todo el grupo. Pero también pensaba que sería un abuso de todo un mundo que se vería muy afectado si esas princesas no regresaban, además si todo lo que dicen es cierto podría tratarse de algo grave que afectaría a ambas dimensiones

Antes de que contestara un humo verdoso le llegó a la nariz y no pudo evitar sentir asco y cubrirse con uno de sus brazos

"Ugh ¿De dónde viene ese olor?" se quejó la portadora de la generosidad mientras se tapaba la nariz. Su amiga iba a reclamarle que dejara de criticar el lugar, pero al sentirlo ella también hizo lo mismo que la diseñadora

"Huele como el aliento de un Timberwolf" agregó la chica de las manzanas

"¿Timberwolf?" preguntó el líder mercenario extrañado "No creo que encuentren madera en medio del espa…" no alcanzó a terminar la oración ya que escuchó un gruñido que venía de atrás de ellos. Para el horror del trío si se trataba de uno de los monstruosos lobos de madera de Equestria, pero este tenía madera más oscura y sus hojas eran más abundantes y brillaban de un color morado

"¡¿Cómo pudo llegar uno de ellos aquí?!" reclamó horrorizada la chica de cabello púrpura a la rubia

"¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? ¿Preguntarle por dónde vino?" contestó fastidiada

El zorro empezó a dispararle con su pistola que parecía hacerle daño a la bestia, pero esta fue capaz de acercarse para atacarlo con una mordida, por suerte Applejack fue más rápida y usando su lazo sujetó la boca del lobo "¡Que el rodeo comience!" gritó y usando su fuerza logró hacerlo lo suficientemente a ella para darle otra de sus fuertes patadas. La modista recordó que había traído unos grandes diamantes (no me pregunten el por qué) y usando su magia los levitó para atacar con ellos a la bestia como si se tratasen de proyectiles "¡Toma eso, rufián!" "Y pensabas que no nos servirían, Applejack" le comentó a su amiga que no estaba en el momento adecuado para contestarle

Fox sabía que la criatura, pese a estar hecha de madera, era un enemigo resistente. Así fue como se le ocurrió una idea. La portadora de la generosidad se sorprendió al ver como el piloto le arrojaba una extraña esfera blanca con bordes rojo y negro y que en el centro tenía una B en negro "Cuando abra la boca, usen esto" le explicó

El mercenario espacial se cargó en llamas y se lanzó como un proyectil hacia la bestia"¡Fire!". El lobo de madera recibió el ataque, pero fue capaz de darle luego un zarpazo a Fox, arrojándolo contra la pared. La chica de las manzanas vio sorprendida como el monstruo se libró de la soga y con furia golpeó también a la vaquera _'No lo entiendo ¿Cómo puede ser tan resistente? Ningún Timberwolf había resistido tantos golpes sin desarmarse'_ pensó

"¡Oye!" gritó la chica de blanco "¡Ni creas que podrás golpear a mis amigos y salirte con la tuya, rufián!" la bestia de madera se lanzó contra ella, asustada y justo cuando el monstruo abrió su boca para comérsela ella alcanzó a arrojarle la Smart Bomb. Apenas se tragó la bomba esta produjo una fuerte explosión que logró convertir al lobo en cenizas negro-moradas

"Fox. Fox ¿Estás ahí?" escuchó de pronto el piloto. Al ver en su comunicador se percató que era una llamada de Slippy

"Slippy. Aún sigo aquí en la nave, por suerte logré encontrar sobrevivientes pero mi Arwing se destruyó. Creo que el Great Fox tendrá que recogernos" dijo a su amigo. Estaba feliz de poder comunicarse con su grupo

"Descuida. Iremos en camino" así se cortó la señal. Al terminar la llamada quedó contempló las cenizas del Timberwolf _'Ese monstruo… apenas se destruyó se recuperó la señal ¿Acaso sería el responsable de eso?_ ' pensó

"¿Estás bien, Applejack?" preguntó la chica de cabello púrpura a su amiga de sombrero mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

"Descuida, caramelo. Hemos pasado por peores cosas juntas" le respondió con una sonrisa al recordarle todas las amenazas que lograron enfrentar para salvar su mundo. El problema era que no estaban todas juntas y no estaban en su mundo. El zorro las veía y pensaba en como tenían una gran amistad, casi le recordaba a su equipo y a él mismo. Ya recuperados siguieron su camino, pero apenas se retiraron de entre las cenizas salió una gran gema verde que levitada por una sombra se fue del lugar.

Por suerte para ellos el resto del viaje a la cabina fue más tranquilo, los pocos aparoids que se toparon fueron fácilmente derrotados por el trío. Al llegar vio como el aparato que se usó para contactarlo aún seguía activo "Fue de aquí que hicieron la llamada de auxilio, aunque lo que me extraña es que, aparte de ustedes, no he visto rastro de nadie más. Parece que esto ya estaba abandonado"

"Te lo dije, Applejack" le susurró triunfante la chica de blanco. Esta solo dio un suspiro en señal de derrota.

* * *

En otra parte de la nave una gran sombra que tenía un brillo verde atacó a unos de los aparoids morados que estaban en la zona de impacto. Tomando las gemas moradas y restos de los insectos que se rodearon de un aura verde se fusionaron a la sombra, pero de paso al contemplar los restos de la nave de Star Fox estos también se rodearon de la misma aura verde para unirse con la sombra. Segundos después un aullido recorrió el lugar

* * *

"Si esto ya estaba vacío ¿Para que necesitarían a alguien aquí?" comentó Fox. Al ver su comunicador se dio cuenta que el Great Fox estaba cerca "Bien señoritas, ya casi llega nuestro transporte". Corriendo llegaron hasta la zona en la que el piloto entró, el sitio estaba bastante oscuro y cuando se estaban acercando quedaron de piedra al ver lo que se interponía entre ellos y la salida

"¿Ese es…?" preguntó la rubia

"¿….mi Arwing?" completó la frase el mercenario espacial. Frente a ellos estaba el Timberwolf otra vez, pero estaba hecho de un distinto material. Su cuerpo en vez de madera estaba hecho del metal negro con venas moradas de los aparoids, además sus patas tenían partes de la derribada nave, pero sobre todo en la cabeza que alguna vez fue el Arwing azul del líder de Star Fox. La zona que ahora eran los ojos brillaron de un verde intenso despertando así la criatura.

Esta les dio un fuerte aullido para así iniciar la batalla.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pobre Fox, después de los pobres Arwings que perdió en el Emisario Subespacial ahora perdió otro más.

Sobre su voz, me quedo con la de Brawl (la de Wii U me suena infantil y no encaja con él en lo personal)

En lo estudiantil estoy muy feliz ya que logré pasar mis exámenes finales y ahora tendré más tiempo libre para publicar otros capítulos. Sin nada más que decir me despido. Espero que disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo cuando lo escribía

PikachuFan18, cambio y fuera.


	9. Capítulo 8: Como lobos y zorros

**Spike:** (Otra vez en su cabina de presentador y con su traje elegante) Anteriormente en "Super Smash Brothers: Fighting is Magic" nuestras queridas Applejack y Rarity despertaron en una nave en medio del espacio y conocieron a Fox McCloud, un singular pero intrépido piloto. Aunque también se reencontraron con viejos y desagradables conocidos como el Timberwolf del bosque Everfree que, ahora hecho de metal, no se dejará desarmar tan fácilmente

 **Capítulo 8: Como lobos y zorros**

 **Música de fondo: Star Wolf (Star Fox: Assault)**

El nuevo y mejorado Timberwolf aulló fuertemente y se colocó en posición de combate entre el piloto y las chicas de Equestria. Para sorpresa del trío el lobo les disparó unos rayos que milagrosamente lograron esquivar "¡Demonios! ¡También tiene las habilidades del Arwing!" se quejó el ex dueño de la nave espacial. Cuando la mejorada bestia lanzó otro disparo el piloto tomó en su mano un extraño aparato que le devolvió su mismo ataque. La idea había salido a la perfección de no ser que el monstruo fue tan rápido para darle un zarpazo al reflector averiándolo.

El zorro miró horrorizado como uno de sus más valiosos aparatos quedó inservible. Mientras lo contemplaba en sus manos casi no se percata que el 'Metalwolf' se abalanzó sobre él, rápidamente el piloto lo esquivó y luego le dio una fuerte patada en la cara "¡Chicas, el Great Fox está cerca, yo lo distraeré mientras ustedes huyen!" les gritó mientras le arrojaba otra Smart Bomb a la bestia, esta la terminó tragando y acto seguido la explosión hizo que una de sus valiosas gemas moradas se destruyera, el monstruo rugió de dolor y retrocedió al sentir como perdía parte de su poder

Las chicas iban a obedecer cuando se detuvieron "Espera, no podemos dejarlo aquí, después de todo nos ayudó" reclamó la vaquera

"Applejack, tengo un plan" dijo la modista, cuando escuchó como uno de los cristales del lobo se destruía recordó varios de los accidentes que había tenido en la Boutique por parte de Sweetie Belle, así supo que se trataban de gemas, y bastante delicadas. Usando su hechizo de buscar gemas vieron como dentro de su cuerpo el lobo poseía unos cuantos cristales morados que emanaban magia oscura, pero la que era más oscura era una gran gema verde que estaba en el pecho "A mí también me dolería perder gemas tan valiosas, pero parece que fueran vitales para él, si las destruimos todas lo derrotaremos"

"Entonces así será, señorita" dijo la chica de las manzanas mientras se acomodaba el sombrero. Al regresar vieron como Fox apenas peleaba con la bestia del bosque Everfree, él era hábil pero parecía que aquel lobo no se rendiría nunca, además cuando perdía una pieza la reemplazaba con algún escombro

El Metalwolf se iba a arrojar sobre el piloto cuando fue detenido por Applejack que usando su lazo lo sujetó de la boca "¿A dónde crees que vas, lobito?" dijo mientras lo sujetaba con la mayor fuerza que podía, la bestia usando una de las nuevas habilidades que adquirió hizo girar su cabeza que fue la parte principal de la nave haciendo un 'Barrel Roll' logrando lanzar a la portadora de la honestidad y librarse de su lazo. Furioso el lobo se dirigió hacia el piloto mientras se disponía a dispararle

La chica de cabello púrpura gritó de horror "¡FOX! ¡NO!" El zorro cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero al abrirlos vio como la chica de blanco estaba protegiéndolo con el escudo producido por su sombrilla, pero este no duró mucho tiempo ya que el escudo de luz se rompió como si se tratase de cristal y acto seguido la portadora de la generosidad fue lanzada varios metros

"¡RARITY!" Al ver a ambas chicas derrotadas al tratar de protegerlo él enfureció y se dirigió a la bestia, no podía dejar que les pasara lo mismo que a todos los que se vieron afectados por culpa de esos insectos "¡Tú, aparoid o lo que seas, no dejaré que nadie más salga herido por culpa de uno de ustedes!" De pronto las Cutie Marks de las chicas empezaron a brillar y luego el piloto fue rodeado de un aura mágica, en su cinturón aparecieron tirantes como si fueran una cola de pony y en sus manos tenía su reflector ya restaurado y una especie de cañón azulado que tenía grabado un zorro alado de color plata. El Metalwolf volvió a disparar, pero el piloto usó su nuevo reflector y le devolvió el ataque, usando su nueva arma disparó unas esferas de energía azuladas a la bestia causándole graves daños a su cuerpo de metal, aquel cañón era como tener un Landmaster en sus manos

Ambas chicas lo miraron atónitas, Rarity usando otra vez su hechizo de buscar gemas pudo marcar en donde estaba la esmeralda oscura "Fox querido, trata de disparar ahí"

"Con gusto" asintió mientras con su nuevo cañón trataba de dispararle al pecho, pero el lobo se escudaba con sus patas o con su cabeza a la que hacía girar.

"Creo que no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente" comentó la portadora de la honestidad, usando otra vez su lazo ató la cabeza del monstruo y al acercarla a ella usó una fuerte patada aturdiéndolo. Con ira abrió su boca para darle una gran mordida a la chica del sombrero, pero su boca fue bloqueada por una gran mordaza de metal que la chica de blanco forjó con su magia y escombros de las naves del lugar

"Mmm, creo que eso no te queda bien. De hecho nada hará que luzcas a la moda" comentó en tono burlón. El Metalwolf agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de liberarse, con esa distracción y usando su gran velocidad Fox le disparó en el pecho a la criatura de metal dejando su gema verde expuesta, acto seguido la chica de las manzanas usó su lazo y tomando con sus manos la oscura gema la destruyó en pedazos usando su gran fuerza "¡Adios, cosa del demonio!"

Apenas se destruyó la oscura esmeralda el Metalwolf dio un aullido de dolor, sus ojos verdes dejaron de brillar y su cuerpo se desarmó destruyéndose en una explosión de fuego morado. Una pequeña gema morada sobrevivió, pero inmediatamente fue pisada por la chica de cabello púrpura, era la primera vez en su vida que no quería volver a ver una gema "Por Celestia, creí que moriría" suspiró mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la frente

"Es en estos días que agradezco las horas extra de trabajo en la granja" dijo la rubia

"Eso estuvo cerca" suspiró de alivió el piloto, aunque luego contemplaba sus nuevas armas que aparecieron apenas los 'tatuajes' de sus compañeras empezaron a brillar "¿Ustedes me dieron esto? ¿Por qué?"

Las portadoras de la armonía también estaban sorprendidas "La verdad caramelo, no tenemos idea" se extrañó la chica del sombrero ¿Acaso él obtuvo magia de Equestria?

"Aunque debo aceptar que esas armas combinan perfecto con tu traje" exclamó la chica elegante. De pronto escucharon un fuerte ruido, apenas lo escuchó una gran sonrisa se armó en el rostro del zorro "Un poco tarde ¿No lo creen?" Al final había llegado la gran nave de Star Fox, las chicas ponies miraban sorprendidas la nave, jamás habían visto tecnología similar, si Twilight estuviera aquí de seguro saltaría de emoción. Así fue como recordaron que el resto de sus amigas se encontraban en otra parte de aquel loco universo ¿Estarían bien?

"¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡No querrán quedarse más tiempo aquí!" gritó el piloto logrando que ambas despertaran de su trance. Apenas ellos se retiraran de la nave el Great Fox iba a bombardear la nave de los aparoids, por lo que no sería buena idea quedarse más tiempo de lo debido.

El interior de la gran nave era igual de impresionante "Vengan. Ya querrán conocer al resto del equipo" les dijo el piloto con una sonrisa para mostrarles el lugar

Una figura en una nave distante había visto desde lejos toda la batalla, esta dio un quejido que demostraba que quedó decepcionado por los resultados finales, luego usando un comunicador le dio la noticia a un receptor desconocido "Parece que tu criatura falló" comentó simplemente

* * *

Las dos chicas aladas no entendían el por qué instintivamente trataban de caminar en solo dos piernas, pero la ventaja era que ahora sus manos estaban desocupadas. Ya se habían librado del problema de caminar, ahora… ¿Qué? Estaban en medio de la nada y a la vista no se veía nada más que nubes. Para tratar de despejar el paisaje Rainbow empezó a deshacerse de algunas nubes (todavía conservaban sus habilidades como pegasos) hasta que sintió que había algo entre las nubes, de hecho desde que habían aparecido ahí sentía que algo las había estado mirando

Mientras pensaba la portadora de la amabilidad vio unas pequeñas alas que se movían entre las nubes, de seguro debía tratarse de un ave de aquel mundo, tal vez si hablaba con ella podría decirle sobre el nuevo mundo

"Ven avecita, no tienes que tenernos miedo" dijo con una voz dulce. El ave que parecía ser de mayor tamaño que los colibríes y otras avecillas similares parecía que dudaba pero lentamente se fue acercando a la chica de amarillo "Descuida, puedes confiar en mí". La chica de alas azules ya se estaba aburriendo de despegar el cielo cuando prefirió hablar con su amiga

"¡Oye, un poco de ayuda no estaría nada mal!" le reclamó

"Por favor, Dashie. Tal vez esta avecita pueda ayudarnos" dijo mientras señalaba al montón de nubes en las que la criatura voladora se ocultaba. La voladora le iba a reclamar cuando vio como detrás de su amiga de cabello rosa aparecía aquella 'ave' que la dejó sin palabras

"Esa no parece una avecita, Fluttershy" fue lo único que logró decir, cuando la tímida chica volteó gritó de horror al ver de frente al 'ave', era una especie de pequeña arpía de piel azul grisáceo, ojos morados brillantes, en vez de brazos tenía unas alas de color verde oscuro al igual que una cola, su cabello estaba atado con unas coletas negras y poseía unas filosas garras en sus piernas cubiertas de plumas negras con gris. Esta era una siniestra versión de una criatura conocida como 'Syren', además destacaba un cristal morado en medio del pecho

"¡ALEJATE!" le gritó con horror, increíblemente al sacudir sus alas dieron una fuerte onda de viento que alejó a la criatura y despejó de paso el cielo, al hacerlo se vio como entre las nubes todo este tiempo se habían ocultado más de esas Syren junto con lo que parecían ser ojos voladores de color morado con tentáculos, sus ojos eran como los de una serpiente y de color verde, al verlos en detalle se percataron que en vez de una pupila tenían unos cristales morados

Al verse rodeadas no les quedó otra que tratar de combatirlos "A ver fenómenos ¿es todo lo que tienen?" los desafió la portadora de la lealtad con ambos puños mientras que la de la amabilidad temblaba, para su sorpresa los ojos les lanzaron esferas de magia oscura que lograron esquivar. La voladora no pudo evitar ver el miedo que sentía la chica de amarillo "Por favor Fluttershy. Si quieres que salgamos de aquí juntas tienes que dejar a un lado tu miedo" le suplicó (de la forma en la que la chica de cian sonaría)

La cuidadora de animales no le gustaba lastimar a nadie, pero esos monstruos eran aterradores y charlar con ellos no parecía una opción "Es… está bien" dijo con un susurro de voz

"Entonces ¡Agita esas alas!" le mandó en tono militar. La chica de cabello rosa asintió y usando su nueva habilidad de controlar el viento alejaba a los monstruos, en cambio su amiga de arcoíris usando su gran velocidad para esquivarlos y darles de sus hábiles patadas

"Traten de alcanzarme" se burló mientras volaba entre las nubes, los monstruos la siguieron hasta que perdieron su rastro por culpa de unas nubes oscuras que aparecieron repentinamente, antes de que pudieran reaccionar la portadora de la lealtad le dio una fuerte patada a la nube que soltó una tormenta eléctrica que destruyó a las criaturas voladoras en explosiones de color morado oscuro "¡Ja! ¡Nadie supera a la gran Rainbow Dash!" dijo mientras se colocaba como si fuera otra de sus victorias en alguna carrera

La chica de amarillo se alivió por la estrategia de su amiga y de no tener que ver a más de esos monstruos. La chica de arcoíris hubiese seguido celebrando de no ser porque de la nada otro de esos ojos voladores apareció detrás de la portadora de la amabilidad "¡FLUTTERSHY!" Gritó al ver como uno de los monstruos apareció detrás de su amiga de alas amarillas, esta instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero antes de que la criatura pudiera tocarla un fugaz proyectil azul le dio y así se destruyó en una explosión de humo negro-morado

"¿Pero qué...?" se preguntaron ambas, cuando la chica de cabello rosa abrió los ojos y su amiga de cian se acercó a ellas vieron al que lanzó el proyectil. A unos metros un muchacho de cabello castaño y alas rodeadas de alguna clase de magia estaba disparando más de esas flechas de luz acabando con más de esas criaturas mientras los esquivaba. Rainbow criticaba su forma de volar que le parecía extraña, pero ambas admitían que era un buen arquero ya que en pocos minutos acabó con el gran grupo de criaturas

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Últimamente he estado de buen humor y ya se están armando los preparativos para mí ya ansiada graduación, pero también me han salido inconvenientes como visitas al médico e inscripciones superiores, por eso no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Por favor disculpen la demora.

 **Spike:** Qué atrevida, impuntual, como pudo descuidar este fic (deja de hablar al sentir una mirada asesina de la autora)

 **PikachuFan18:** Como sea, ahora les doy muchas gracias a aquellos reviews que me alientan a seguir y me ayudan con algunas ideas. Por favor sigan enviando más.

Sobre qué pasó con las princesas de Equestria por si quedó una duda ellas fueron capturadas de distintas formas por los villanos de Nintendo, específicamente Ganondorf (capítulo 2) y Bowser (capítulo 5) y luego fueron inmediatamente encerradas en profundas fuentes que rodean a otra más grande (capítulo 6) (las mujeres ahí eran ellas, se volvieron humanas al igual que las portadoras de la armonía). En esas fuentes se encerraran a las nuevas portadoras, ya están Celestia, Luna, Cadence y ahora Peach, pero aun necesitan encontrar a otras más. Espero que eso aclare las dudas sin tener que adelantar más detalles de la historia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de esta fantástica aventura. PikachuFan18, cambio y fuera.

 **Spike:** Adiós amigos ponies y humanos


	10. Capítulo 9: Problemas en las alturas

Hola, aquí PikachuFan18 con un nuevo episodio de "Super Smash Brothers: Fighting is Magic". Bueno, como Spike se durmió un poco tarde yo me encargaré de la presentación del capítulo.

En el capítulo anterior de "Super Smash Brother: Fighting is Magic" Applejack y Rarity lograron derrotar al monstruoso Metalwolf y de paso ganar un nuevo aliado, mientras que en otro lugar Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash estaban frente a otro raro personaje

 **Capítulo 9: Problemas en las alturas**

 **Música de fondo: Title (Kid Icarus)**

Las dos portadoras de la armonía seguían contemplando al extraño personaje que aún no se había percatado de su presencia. La chica de amarillo solía ser la tímida, pero fue la primera en tratar de comunicarse hasta que fue detenida por su amiga de cian "¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"Tal vez podamos hablar con él. Después de todo nos salvó de esas cosas" contestó dulcemente la chica de cabello rosa

"¡Ni lo sueñes!" reclamó la de cabello arcoíris "¡No me rebajaré a ser una damisela en apuros!"

"Pe…pero" tartamudeó un poco "Podría ayudarnos"

"¡Es solo un potro!" contestó molesta la voladora a su amiga

"¿Un qué?" escucharon de pronto detrás de ellas logrando que ambas saltaran del susto. Detrás de ellas estaba ese chico de atuendo blanco y corona de laurel dorada que demostraba curiosidad en sus grandes ojos azules. Fluttershy se ocultó detrás de la portadora de la lealtad que puso un rostro de pocos amigos "Vaya, hace mucho que no veía a otro ángel ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?" Exclamó maravillado al ver las imponentes alas de las chicas de Equestria

"En realidad somos pegasos, no ángeles" corrigió la chica de cabello arcoíris "Y segundo, aun no sabemos el por qué aparecimos en este raro mundo"

"¿Ustedes son de otro mundo?" preguntó con más curiosidad "¿Y cómo es? ¿Qué cosas hay por ahí?" la portadora de la lealtad se estaba aburriendo, él era como una máquina de hacer preguntas

"Bueno, de hecho íbamos con nuestras amigas ¿No las habrás visto?" preguntó la chica de cabello rosa

El chico se puso a pensar y al final contestó "De hecho, ustedes son las únicas que he visto por aquí… bueno… aparte de ellos" agregó por los enemigos de hace un rato "Mis modales ¿Quién son ustedes?" recordó

"Bueno" dudó la chica de alas amarillas "Soy…Fluttershy" dijo en un tono bajito mientras ocultaba su rostro con su cabello

"Huh ¿Cómo?" preguntó el chico

"Fluttershy" dijo al fin con un tono que se podía escuchar y descubriendo su rostro, por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en él "Y ella es mi amiga Rainbow Dash"

"Que onda" contestó de malas mientras levantaba una mano en señal de saludo

"Un placer" respondió él con una sonrisa "Soy Pit, capitán del ejército de Lady Palutena, la diosa de la luz" decía orgulloso

"Felicidades" dijo la chica de cabello arcoíris de forma sarcástica, pero abrió los ojos al analizar lo último que dijo ¿Capitán de ejército? Pero si apenas es un niño, iba a reclamar cuando de pronto el chico se puso a hablar con alguien a quien las portadoras de la armonía no podían escuchar

"¿Mi Lady?" preguntó el ángel

" _Pit ¿Pudiste encargarte del ejército del Inframundo?"_

"Si. Aunque ¿No crees que el ejército del Inframundo se puso un poco más… feo que antes?" comentó a la voz

" _Hay algo que me preocupa, el Inframundo ya fue derrotado y ahora de la nada aparecen una variación de sus tropas, es mejor que vuelvas al templo"_ le explicó la voz _"pero antes tienes que llevar a esas chicas contigo"_

"¿Cómo sabes de…?"

" _Pit, ellas son mucho más especiales de lo que parecen"_ lo interrumpió _"Necesito hablar con ellas, así que trata de que te sigan hasta aquí"_

"Ah ¿Okay?" se extrañó el ángel

Las chicas de Equestria lo miraron raro mientras tenía la conversación, él luego se dirigió a ellas "Chicas ¿Les gustaría acompañarme? Mi Lady desea conocerlas, además si son de otro mundo podría mostrarles el lugar"

"Ni lo sueñes" se quejó la voladora "No necesitamos ayuda de nadie ¿Cierto, Flutter?" demostrando su gran orgullo

"Con gusto te acompañaremos" contestó la portadora de la amabilidad arruinando la imagen de independencia que su amiga trataba de formar. La chica de cabello arcoíris cayó estilo anime mientras que la amante de los animales la regañó por su mala actitud "Por favor, Dashie" reclamó "Un poco de ayuda nunca estaría mal"

"Entonces síganme" agregó el castaño "El lugar les encantará" y apenas las conducía hasta allá empezó a hablar sobre lo que hacía y lo maravilloso de su mundo. Fluttershy lo escuchaba interesada mientras que la chica de ojos fucsia solo rodó sus ojos y los siguió El encapuchado sonreía al ver como había logrado atrapar a una de las portadoras de este nuevo mundo, ahora era el turno de otra más

"¿Para qué me necesitabas exactamente?" escuchó de pronto una voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos. Frente suyo había una figura que era más bajita que él y que tenía los brazos cruzados demostrando su molestia

"Creí que no llegarías" comentó "Espero que hayas quedado complacido con los resultados"

"¡¿Complacido?! ¡Esa cosa de madera y los aparoids no fueron capaces ni siquiera de detener a Fox y a esas niñas!"

"¿Niñas?" preguntó extrañado ' _claro… las demás debieron haberla seguido y quedaron dispersas por ahí'_ pensó inmediatamente "No te preocupes, esos eran muy débiles aun, ya estamos trabajando con otros que precisamente son el motivo por el que te convoqué"

"¿Quieres que me encargue de algo... o alguien más?" preguntó mientras jugaba con su pistola

"No pierdas tu tiempo, tienes algo más importante que hacer" le respondió "Sé que eres un gran piloto, por eso quiero que te encargues de esta valiosa carga"

"Ni una de mis naves es tan grande para eso" reclamó, aunque ahora que lo pensaba "De hecho conozco una, pero obtenerla será complicado"

"No te preocupes" acto seguido le entregó un cofre similar al que le había entregado a Bowser "Esto te facilitará las cosas" El otro sujeto miraba el contenido que de verdad resultaba interesante "Espero que esto te suba los ánimos. Ahora ve al lugar que te dije y luego libéralos ¡Siembra el caos!"

Ya entendido el plan del que previamente ya había sido informado la figura más bajita se fue con una sonrisa maliciosa y su ojo izquierdo brilló con una luz azul Después de unos minutos de viaje y gracias a Pit las dos chicas de Equestria al fin lograron ver algo que no fuera nubes. Era una ciudad en el cielo, era casi como estar de nuevo en Cloudsdale, pero esta tenía unas imponentes construcciones de colores claros, habían árboles y otro tipo de naturaleza y entre todo el imponente lugar destacaba una estatua de una mujer con grandes alas, sea quien fuera ella debía ser alguien importante.

Apenas aterrizaron las alas de su reciente compañero dejaron de brillar, algo que seguía llamando bastante la atención a la patrullera del clima "Bienvenidas al Skyworld" dijo con alegría

"Wow, es muy hermoso ¿No lo crees Rainbow Dash?" comentó fascinada la portadora de la amabilidad

"Gracias, al fin alguien lo nota" comentó el castaño mientras posaba y llevaba una mano a su cabello "¿Ven?" agregó. Las dos solo lo quedaron mirando incómodas por unos instantes

"Bueno, Pit" rompió el incómodo silencio la chica de amarillo "¿Decías que alguien quería vernos?"

"Claro, lo olvidé" recordó el chico "Ella me dijo que ustedes eran especiales y por eso deseaba verlas" el ángel se adelantó y las guió por el majestuoso lugar sin decirles muchos detalles

"Sigo sin creer que tenga el título de capitán" exclamó susurrando la chica de cian a su amiga por el comportamiento y apariencia 'infantil' del ángel

"Rainbow Dash, no seas tan cruel" regañó sutilmente la chica de amarillo, pero tan sutilmente que no parecía un regaño "Él solo ha sido lindo y amable con nosotras, además tal vez quien desee vernos tenga sus buenos motivos y hasta podríamos pedirle ayuda para encontrar a las princesas y nuestras amigas" Esas palabras hicieron que las dos se deprimieran un poco, recordar que se separaron de sus amigas y quien sabe donde podían haber terminado, encontrarlas también a ellas haría las cosas aun más difíciles.

Caminaban hasta una parte más interna de aquel mundo en las alturas cuando ambas fueron detenidas de pronto por hombres con armaduras doradas y alas pequeñas en comparación al cuerpo, la chica de amarillo se ocultó detrás de su amiga, mientras que la de cian levantó sus puños en posición de combate "¡Oigan descuiden!" apareció el castaño deteniendo a los centuriones "Ellas son amigas, de hecho mi Lady quiere verlas" apenas lo dijo ellos se hicieron a un lado dejando más tranquilas a las chicas pegasos. Rainbow no pudo evitar compararlos con los guardias del palacio de Canterlot.

Al final el castaño las llevó a una sala que se veía oscura y que en medio había una fuente. Las chicas miraban el nuevo lugar buscando algo importante, o por lo menos algún motivo por el que el chico las llevara hasta allá. Para su sorpresa de pronto una luz iluminó el lugar, las portadoras de la armonía primero cerraron sus ojos mientras que el ángel sonrió.

Cuando las chicas de Equestria los volvieron a abrir quedaron con la boca abierta "¡¿Princesa Celestia?!" preguntaron ambas a coro Afuera de una ciudad humana la figura que había hablado con el encapuchado revisó el contenido del cofre una vez más, lo que le llamó más su atención fue unas pequeñas gemas verdes que estaban en una bolsa. Él empezó a jugar con las gemas entre sus manos cuando una que era la única de color amarillo cayó al suelo, iba a recogerla pero rápidamente la joya se enterró y unos segundos después apareció una curiosa flor de tallo negro, cinco pétalos morados oscuros y en el centro un resplandor amarillo.

Iba a criticar el por qué estaba haciendo esto cuando se fijó que las raíces de aquella planta empezaron a crecer bastante rápido. Como se lo habían ordenado el soltó las demás gemas verdes que rápidamente se enterraron y luego él caminó para alejarse de lo que vendría.

 **N/A:** Sé lo que dirán, que este capítulo fue muy corto. Descuiden con el siguiente se los compensaré y abra más aventuras con Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Pit, y también los villanos con su plan. Decidí publicar este corto capítulo ya que me tardaré un poco más con el siguiente.

Sobre que muchos creían que yo era chico, no se preocupen, yo ya sabía que por lo general los chicos hacen fics de pelea, esto nos demuestra que cualquiera puede escribir cualquier tipo de historia sin importar si eres chico o chica (Muy cliché ¿verdad?)

Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que prometo será más emocionante. PikachuFan18, cambio y fuera (se retira del cuarto de presentador)

(Spike aparece bostezando, con un plato con gemas preciosas, apenas arreglado con su traje de presentador y su bigote está mal colocado)

 **Spike:** (despertando del todo) y bueno PikachuFan18 ¿Cuándo empezamos con el capítulo?


	11. Capítulo 10: La amistad hace volar 1

Aquí PikachuFan18 y compensando lo corto del capítulo anterior y la tardanza les traigo este nuevo episodio que es más largo. Ya no más charlas y vamos con el capítulo prometido

 **Capítulo 10: la amistad hace volar. Primera parte**

Las pegasos quedaron atónitas. Aquella mujer de vestido blanco ¿podía ser ella?

"¿Princesa…quien?" preguntó extrañado el ángel "Ella es Lady Palutena, la diosa de la luz. Es quien quería verlas en primer lugar" aclaró

Viéndola con detalle las dos se percataron que no era su princesa ya que esta no tenía azul o rosa en su largo cabello esmeralda, sus ojos eran verdes y lo más importante no tenía Cutie Mark. Aquella chispa de esperanza desapareció en las chicas aladas

"Lo siento" se disculpó la portadora de la amabilidad con tristeza en su voz "Es solo que creímos que ella era una de nuestras princesas perdidas"

"Tres princesas de nuestro mundo fueron secuestradas, y además nos separamos de nuestras amigas. Nuestra semana de suerte" dijo con sarcasmo la voladora

La mujer se acercó a ellas y les habló "Sabía que necesitaban ayuda" les habló con una tranquila voz "Por eso le pedí a Pit que las trajera hasta acá"

Las dos intercambiaron miradas y al final decidieron contarles su problema ya que ella se veía como alguien en quien podían confiar, además no sabían a quien más recurrir

"Por donde empiezo" pensó para sí la chica de cabello arcoíris "A sí, todo empezó cuando…"

* * *

Ya alejado de la zona en que plantó las semillas la figura que usaba un ojo de diseño futurista color azul volaba en una nave con un nuevo destino. De pronto se fijó que recibía una llamada de su jefe encapuchado "Esta hecho, plante esas semillas como me lo pediste" dijo un poco malhumorado

"Excelente" dijo el encapuchado "Ahora ve a buscar esa nave de la que me hablaste para hacer lo mismo en los otros mundos"

El piloto le preguntó "No has pensado que este nuevo invento tuyo terminará igual que ese lobito de madera. Es decir, hay poderosos héroes en ese mundo también"

"Por favor" Habló como si el comentario de su subordinado en el siniestro plan fuera un chiste "Y aunque fuera así, no existen tantos leñadores en el Overworld"

* * *

Ambas chicas se turnaron para contar la historia, sobre todo por algunos comentarios egocéntricos que la portadora de la lealtad contaba entre medio de lo que decía su amiga de amarillo

"¡Un momento!" las detuvo de pronto el ángel "¿Ustedes son ponies?" preguntó aun confundido, de toda la historia esa fue la parte que más lo sorprendió

Antes de que pudieran contestarle la mujer de cabello verde se extrañó al ver la fuente que estaba en la habitación, las imágenes que veía la dejaron sin palabras

"¿Qué sucede, Lady Palutena?" preguntó el castaño. Al ver la imagen en la fuente quedó atónito "¿La naturaleza se sale de control?" las pegasos se acercaron y no podían creer lo que veían: lo que parecía una gran ciudad habitada por humanos estaba siendo rodeada de unas largas enredaderas negras con púas de color verde, a veces entre estas habían alguna que otra planta carnívora que escupía ácido, lo extraño era que las enredaderas crecían a una gran velocidad

"No otra vez" se quejaron ambas chicas. La diosa y el ángel las miraron curiosamente "Esto había pasado en Equestria, son semillas del bosque Everfree, estas no dejarán de crecer" les explicó preocupada la chica de cabello rosa

"¿Cuántos lugares ha visitado Discord?" se quejó la portadora de la lealtad "De seguro fue obra suya, después de todo fueron sus semillas las que provocaron este mismo desastre en Ponyville" dijo de mal humor al recordar al amo del caos

"Dashie, no hay que tomar respuestas apresuradas. Además no creo que Discord haya llegado tan lejos" dijo la portadora de la amabilidad en defensa de su reformado amigo

"¿Disculpen? ¿Hola?" escucharon las chicas de pronto. Al voltear vieron que el castaño las estaba viendo un poco molesto por ser olvidado durante la conversación "¿Quién es Discord?"

"Siento interrumpirlos, pero si no detenemos a esas plantas la ciudad terminará siendo consumida por ellas" exclamó la mujer de cabello verde preocupada y recordándoles el problema

"Cierto" recordó el chico de alas blancas mientras se rascaba la cabeza apenado. La diosa de la luz invocó una esfera dorada que apenas se posó en las manos del castaño se transformó en un arco dorado que armó unos anillos en su brazo izquierdo, él le sonrió a la mujer y luego fue corriendo para hacer la misión de salvar la ciudad

"¡Oye!" lo detuvo la chica de alas azules que rápidamente se puso frente a él "No crees que te puedes quedar con toda la diversión" con su brazo acercó a la chica de cabello rosa "Con gusto Fluttershy y yo te acompañamos. Después de todo no por nada me llaman 'Rainbow Peligro Dash'"

La portadora de la amabilidad se puso algo nerviosa ante la idea de tener que combatir contra unas letales plantas carnívoras, pero eran sus amigos y algunos inocentes que estaban en riesgo así que trató de hacer a un lado su miedo para ayudarles "Si ustedes me necesitan entonces trataré de apoyarlos"

El ángel no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de tener unas compañeras para que lo ayudaran. Después de explicarles brevemente hacia donde tenían que ir la valiente chica de cian no podía contener más la emoción

"Esto será grandioso" dijo para sí la patrullera del clima abriendo sus alas para dirigirse hasta la mencionada ciudad, su amiga de amarillo hizo lo mismo para acompañarla, pero apenas se alejaron unos metros se percataron de un pequeño detalle "¿Dónde está Pit?" se extrañó la amante de los animales. Las dos voltearon y vieron que el ángel aun seguía quieto en la que fue la zona de despegue de las chicas aladas

"¡Vamos! ¿Qué estas esperando?" le gritaba la voladora que estaba en su modo competitivo y sedienta de acción. Él al verlas solo les puso una sonrisa nerviosa

"Espérenme un momento, ya vuelvo" dijo mientras se alejaba ¿Qué pasaba con él? "¿Fue por algo que dije?" preguntó la chica de cabello rosa a su amiga por el repentino comportamiento del chico de ojos azules

" _¿No les vas a decir?"_ le preguntó algo preocupada la diosa de forma telepática por cierto 'asunto'

"No es necesario" contestó inmediatamente el chico después de dejar de contemplar sus alas "Ahora lo más importante es proteger a los humanos", apenas dijo eso sus alas se rodearon de una magia dorada, así se acercó a las chicas de Equestria que seguían esperándolo "Vengan, la ciudad no durará mucho tiempo", Fluttershy fue detrás de él, pero Rainbow Dash que era al principio la más entusiasmada se quedó a meditar algo

' _Sigo sin entender_ _el_ _por_ _qué usa magia en sus_ _propias_ _alas'_ pensó por un instante la patrullera del clima, pero prefirió dejar esa duda para más tarde y seguir a sus compañeros de aventura

* * *

"El reino de Hyrule y su valiosa Trifuerza" Decía el encapuchado "Es gracioso pensar que su princesa es parte también de otros elementos" Luego se dirigió a la imponente figura que estaba frente a él "Como ya has tenido previas experiencias con ella es mejor que tú la traigas ante mí. Y también debo aceptar que me sorprendiste al traer a las dos hermanas de Equestria"

"No fue difícil atraparlas" agregó el hombre de piel oscura, cabello rojizo y armadura negra "Además no me costará nada capturar a Zelda" confirmó Ganondorf

"Más te vale que la unas a la demás lo más pronto posible" amenazó el encapuchado mientras veía la fuente de poder que deseaba tanto abrir

"Descuida. Cumpliré mi palabra" contestó con su grave voz mientras hacía una reverencia. Pero lo que el misterioso sujeto no logró ver fue la siniestra sonrisa que el gerudo puso en su rostro, de aquellas que demuestran que ocultas algo para nada bueno.

* * *

El trío alado finalmente llegó a la ciudad habitada por los humanos, criaturas a las que las pegasos no habían visto antes, pero de seguro no eran muy diferentes a la gente del Skyworld y a lo que ellas mismas se transformaron. Era una gran ciudad amurallada, pero se notaba que las cosas no iban para nada bien ya que sus muros estaban casi totalmente cubiertos por las enredaderas. Como toque final más de esos clones oscuros del ejército del Inframundo volaban por el lugar como protegiendo el crecimiento de las plantas, por suerte lograron abrirse paso y aterrizar hasta la infestada tierra

" _Las raíces_ _provienen de un árbol"_ les explicó la diosa al trío _"Este_ _se_ _encuentra al_ _otro lado de la_ _ciudad, si logran destruirlo_ _las enredaderas_ _se_ _destruirán con él"_ Ellos vieron algo preocupados el escenario que tenían en frente, recorrerlo no sería nada fácil

"¿Tendremos que cruzar toda esta selva?" preguntó la chica de cabello arcoíris "¡Será como en los libros de Daring Do!" exclamó "Esto… Será… ¡ASOMBROSO!" dijo emocionada la patrullera del clima

Pit se extrañó por lo dicho por la portadora de la lealtad"¿Qué es Darin…?" pero fue interrumpido por la portadora de la amabilidad que logró taparle la boca

"Si no quieres escuchar un largo discurso te recomiendo que no preguntes" dijo simplemente. Un grupo del Inframundo apareció frente a ellos repentinamente, por instinto la chica de amarillo agitó sus alas provocando una onda de viento que los alejó de ella y sus compañeros, luego la voladora a gran velocidad dio unas fuertes patadas para eliminarlos, por un descuido no se percataron que dos plantas carnívoras que estaban muy cerca de ellas estaban a punto de arrojarles ácido, pero a tiempo el ángel abrió sus manos y de ellas aparecieron unos escudos de colores azules y amarillo que reflejaron el ácido llegándoles a las mismas monstruosas flores

Por culpa de esa distracción no se fijaron como unas enredaderas se lanzaron hacia el trío alado, por instinto se alejaron unos de los otros para esquivarlas, pero después las plantas crecieron creando una especie de muralla que los separó quedando cada uno en un distinto camino.

"Chicas ¿Están bien?" preguntó el castaño desde su posición

"Sí, estoy bien" exclamó la chica de alas amarillas "¿Cómo estas, Rainbow Dash?"

La patrullera del clima trató de elevarse, pero apenas subió unos metros unas enredaderas aparecieron y la jalaron logrando que se estrellara con el suelo "Atorada aquí por lo que veo"

" _Escuchen, los tres caminos en los que terminaron se cruzan en la salida de la ciudad, así podrán reunirse y derribar ese árbol"_ les explicó la diosa de la luz de forma telepática

"Gracias, Lady Palutena" agradeció el chico de blanco. A las pegasos no les quedó otra que seguir el consejo de la mujer de cabello verde y avanzar por la invadida ciudad

 **Con Fluttershy…**

La chica de amarillo volaba entre las calles cubiertas de enredaderas que por suerte logró esquivar sin dificultad. Cuando estaba en una zona algo más despejada trató de darse ánimos para seguir "Recuerda Fluttershy, tus amigos te necesitan, solo tienes que cruzar la ciudad y te encontraras con tus amigos, solo cruza la ciudad". De pronto se percató en un cofre azul con unos símbolos dorados, por curiosidad lo abrió y en su interior había tres esferas negras que tenían una X de color anaranjado

" _Será mejor que las lleves contigo, Fluttershy"_ escuchó decir a la diosa de forma telepática, la cuidadora de animales dio un pequeño salto al oír la voz de la mujer de cabello verde, comunicarse así era algo nuevo y extraño para ella _"Te pueden ser útiles para deshacerte de_ _algunas enredaderas"_

Por suerte logró cargarlas en sus brazos "¿Qué son exactamente?" preguntó de pronto la chica de cabello rosa mientras caminaba unos pocos pasos

" _Son_ _X-Bomb_ " explicó Palutena _"Con solo ver su explosión en forma de X entenderás_ _el por qué el_ _nombre"_

"¡¿Bombas?!" se alteró la chica de Equestria. Por el susto una de las explosivas esferas cayó al suelo y luego empezó a emitir unos agudos ruidos, como si la situación no fuera ya complicada la chica de amarillo se vio rodeada por más de esos monstruos voladores, por culpa del pánico la única idea que se le ocurrió fue elevarse unos metros en el aire, cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor. Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó mientras la explosión en forma de X arrasó con las plantas y los monstruos. Cuando los volvió a abrir la portadora de la amabilidad se sorprendió por lo que acababa de ocurrir

" _Te recomiendo que seas más cuidadosa la próxima vez"_ dijo simplemente la diosa. La amante de los animales asintió nerviosamente y con más precaución voló por la calle ahora despejada

 **Con Rainbow Dash…**

La chica de cian volaba por las calles, disfrutaba el estar peleando contra esos monstruos, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada por los demás. En un momento volvió a elevarse, pero apenas lo intentó nuevamente unas plantas la volvieron a estampar contra el suelo ¿Cómo podían ser más veloces que ella?

"¡Hay, por favor!" se quejó ya harta de tener que estar atascada en tierra. Usando su 'trote super-veloz' pudo correr a gran velocidad por el camino hasta estar finalmente frente a la salida, hubiese sido así de simple de no ser porque el sonido de una fuerte explosión la distrajo "¡Fluttershy!" gritó preocupada. La voladora se apresuró para llegar hasta su amiga que probablemente estaba en apuros, pero de la nada apareció un enorme monstruo que parecía estar hecho de roca color morado oscuro y con ojos que brillaban de un amarillo intenso.

" _Parece que el Ejército del Inframundo no_ _es el único que tiene imitadores"_ comentó Palutena a la chica de cian al ver al clon oscuro de Cragalanche. Al igual que el original esta criatura no tenía la habilidad de hablar, pero no lo necesitaba para ser intimidante

"¡A ver, roca!" elevó la voz la chica de cian "¡He lidiado con monstruos más grandes que tú!… y con rocas más aburridas también" agregó lo último al recordar la visita de cierta hermana mayor.

El monstruo sin ni una pausa golpeó el suelo logrando que se moviera la tierra, ese movimiento fue fácil de evadir para la fan de los Wonderbolts, pero el oscuro guerrero de piedra se lanzó a una velocidad que la chica de Equestria no esperaba arrojándola a unos metros de distancia. Cuando se recuperó de la caída la chica de cabello arcoíris trató de volar, pero cuando lo hizo las plantas que estaban cerca la sujetaron arrastrándola hasta el guerrero de piedra, para tratar de liberarse agitó con fuerza sus alas pero lo único que logró fue que las enredaderas la devolvieran como si se tratase de un resorte. Por suerte logró usar esa fuerza para golpear en la cara al doble de Cragalanche que la esperaba con un puñetazo, por el golpe el monstruo retrocedió unos pasos y ya libre de las plantas la portadora de la lealtad aterrizó detrás de él. Mientras recuperaba el aire ella analizaba su situación, el monstruo de roca no la iba a dejar avanzar, y si se elevaba las enredaderas la capturarían "¿Cómo voy a detener a esta cosa?" se quejó "Derrotarla llevará una eternidad"

" _Los demás como él tienen gemas que poseen magia negra y que a la vez son su punto débil"_ pensó la mujer de cabello verde _"Tal vez él tenga el mismo punto débil del verdadero Cragalanche_ _que es…"_ cuando la voladora se fijó en la espalda del monstruo se percató que entre toda su rocosa piel había un cristal brillante de color amarillo en la zona de su trasero _"…Ahí"_

Al ver lo que tendría que hacer una sonrisa maliciosa se armó en el rostro de la patrullera del clima "¡Entendido, jefa!" gritó mientras hacia un saludo militar. Cuando el guerrero de piedra volteó a verla rodó para aplastarla, mientras que la chica de cian voló hacia él a una gran velocidad, el monstruo morado preparó un fuerte puñetazo para ella, pero sorprendentemente la portadora de la lealtad lo esquivó a último momento y cuando estuvo detrás de él le dio una fuerte patada voladora que fue capaz de destruir la oscura gema de la bestia. Gracias a eso el clon de Cragalanche se destruyó desarmándose en cientos de pedazos

Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa por su reciente victoria"¡Oh, sí!" gritó sacudiendo sus alas y realizando una danza triunfal

" _Siento interrumpir tu festejo, pero ¿no se supone que tenías_ _que reunirte con los demás?"_ comentó de pronto la diosa. La chica de cabello arcoíris solo dio una risita nerviosa para luego avanzar y buscar a sus compañeros

 **Con Pit…**

El castaño se abría paso entre las monstruosas enredaderas usando sus espadas y cuando las imitaciones de sus viejos enemigos aparecían usaba sus características flechas de luz. Ahora que lo pensaba esta loca naturaleza le recordaba a las producidas por las Bombas del Génesis, pero las chicas dicen que esto había ocurrido en su mundo anteriormente. Entonces ¿Quién hizo esto? Sus pensamientos tuvo que dejarlos para más tarde ya que el ruido de una fuerte explosión lo distrajo "¿Pero qué…?" no terminó la oración ya que sintió que algo pasó detrás de él, al voltear juraría que vio algo similar a una larga cola ¿Acaso eso fue un escorpión?

De pronto escuchó las voces de las portadoras de la armonía "Pit ¿Estás ahí?" Al caminar un poco se fijó que estaba a la salida de la ciudad y que finalmente se juntó con sus compañeras

"Chicas ¡Están bien!" exclamó emocionado, pero luego preguntó "¿Qué fue esa explosión? Sonó como una X-Bomb" Apenas dijo eso se fijó que la chica de cabello rosa agachaba la cabeza avergonzada

"Upsi" dijo simplemente, al ver lo que ella traía en sus brazos obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba

Cuando salieron de la amurallada ciudad y vieron finalmente el monstruoso árbol no pudieron evitar quedar con los ojos como platos: Miles de raíces crecían alrededor de aquel árbol de grueso tronco color negro y en su centro podía verse una gran gema de color amarillo.

"Esto luce peor de lo que imaginaba" exclamó el ángel rompiendo el silencio incómodo

" _¿Ven esa gema?"_ habló de pronto la diosa _"Toda la magia oscura proviene de ahí, si logran_ _destruirla el árbol y sus raíces desaparecerán con ella"_

El trío alado se acercó, pero a unos metros de distancia el suelo comenzó a temblar. Grandes grietas se armaron permitiendo ver que las raíces eran mucho más abundantes de lo que esperaban, para su sorpresa las enredaderas abrieron la tierra elevando su perímetro más cercano a varios metros de altura, cuando la tierra dejó de moverse los tres comprobaron que el suelo se había separado en distintas zonas y alturas, todas elevadas por las plantas.

"¡¿Es una broma?!" gritó molesta la portadora de la lealtad, parecía que todo este caos no terminaría nunca y eso iba a lograr que perdiera lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba. La única opción que les quedaba era bajar hasta quedar a una altura que permitiera atacarlo, las chicas volaban mientras que Pit usaba algunas enredaderas para deslizarse, cosa que aun seguía llamando la atención de la fan de los Wonderbolts. Mientras bajaban fueron emboscados por más de esos monstruos voladores a los que lograron enfrentar sin problemas.

Cuando ya estaban cerca del árbol pese a las críticas de sus compañeros la chica de cabello arcoíris trató de lanzarse con una patada voladora hacia el maligno árbol, pero antes de lograr acercarse las enredaderas la capturaron

"¡Rainbow!" gritaron los demás preocupados, por suerte el castaño pudo disparar a las plantas que aprisionaron a la voladora para que esta lograra volar de vuelta hasta ellos

"No podemos ni siquiera acercarnos" reclamó la chica de cian "¿Cómo se supone que lo destruiremos?"

La chica de amarillo se puso a pensar por un instante hasta que su mirada se clavó en las bombas que traía "Háganse a un lado" dijo de pronto. Obedeciendo lo dicho por la chica de cabello rosa le dieron espacio para que ella arrojara una de las X-Bombs, la explosión sería tan dañina como para destruir la gema sin tener que acercarse. Cuando la bomba estuvo a punto de estallar una gran figura apareció de la nada y de un zarpazo devolvió la X-Bomb hasta donde estaba el trío. Ellos a último momento lograron cubrirse de la explosión que destruyó varias de las plataformas.

Como si su situación no fuera ya difícil el responsable de devolver el proyectil apareció frente a ellos volando, al verlo las chicas de Equestria quedaron de piedra al ver como uno de los habitantes de su propio mundo se encontraba ahí también. Era un Manticore de pelaje azul oscuro con franjas moradas que tenía melena negra, su cola de escorpión tenía un brillo morado en la punta y sus ojos brillaban de un amarillo intenso. Este les rugió de forma amenazante mientras lentamente se acercaba a ellos

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Descuiden, dentro de poco sigo con la otra mitad de este capítulo que me quedó muy largo y no se me venían ideas

 **A n1god:** nunca quise ofenderte y perdona, es que a veces no uso las palabras correctas. Por favor ¿Me disculparías? Es que eres uno de mis fieles seguidores y tus comentarios me alegran los días en que estoy medio depresiva

 **A luisangelkstnda:** Ya no tienes que esperar más ya que finalmente el capítulo apareció

 **A todos:** en el capítulo anterior tuve problemas con mi computador, por eso quedó mal escrito y ojala no hayan tenido problemas a la hora de leer

También quería anunciarles que planeaba hacer una secuela de este fic llamado "Nightmare Returns" en el que uno de los smashers es secuestrado y luego regresa tratando de sumir este nuevo mundo en una oscuridad eterna, como aun no sé a quién escoger quería que echaran un ojo al primer y segundo capítulo que dejé como un demo y me recomienden a quien podría ser y por qué ( **Nota:** no puede ser un niño o un smasher que no parezca humano, pero si un hombre o una mujer)

Bueno, basta de charlas y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. PikachuFan18 cambio y fuera.

 **PD:** Feliz Navidad y Noche de los corazones cálidos para todos


	12. Capítulo 11: La amistad hace volar 2

Aquí otra vez PikachuFan18 con el resto del capítulo anterior que me costó bastante terminar

 **Capítulo 11: La amistad hace volar. Segunda parte**

Miles de dudas cruzaron por las mentes de las portadoras de la armonía ¿Cómo había llegado un Manticore hasta este mundo? Ahora la inocencia de Discord estaba dudosa con esta nueva aparición ¿Cómo se podía explicar que criaturas que habitaban Equestria aparecieran de la nada en otro reino?

"Fluttershy" susurró Rainbow Dash "Tu pudiste domar a uno de ellos ¿Por qué no lo intentas?" dijo pensando en aquella vez en la que fueron a buscar los elementos de la armonía

"No va a funcionar" respondió simplemente la portadora de la amabilidad. A ella siempre le fascinaron las criaturas mágicas y sabía tratar con todo tipo de ellas, pero en esta en particular sentía que no había nada más que maldad, lamentablemente racionar con él sería inútil ya que este no era un Manticore real, era un clon oscuro al igual que los que enfrentaron previamente "Porque eso no es un animal, es un monstruo" exclamó asustada

Al menos la voladora obtuvo la respuesta que quería "Como racionar no funcionará abra que usar la fuerza" dijo simplemente para luego sonar sus puños mientras el ángel se colocó con su arco listos para la batalla.

La bestia hizo el primer movimiento al elevarse unos metros en el aire para luego caer en picada y atacarlos con su cola de escorpión. Por suerte el trío alado logró esquivar el ataque y por eso su cola quedó atorada impidiendo que él pudiera moverse, aprovechando el momento la chica de ojos fucsia se preparó para una buena patada voladora mientras que el castaño empuñó sus espadas, pero atacar de frente no resultó ser una buena idea ya que antes de que uno de los dos pudiera siquiera tocarlo el monstruo de Equestria los arrojó usando sus garras, aquellos golpes los mandaron a volar hasta caer cerca de la chica de cabello rosa. Viendo que esto no terminaría bien ella agitó sus alas con fuerza, acto seguido se produjo una polvareda que cubrió el lugar y también la vista de la criatura. Cuando el polvo se disipó el monstruo alado vio que sus presas habían desaparecido. Empezó a buscarlas con la mirada hasta que escuchó la voz de la portadora de la amabilidad que provenía de bastante lejos

"¡Oye! ¡Por aquí!" Decía ella mientras sacudía sus alas para llamar su atención. El manticore abrió sus alas para volar y capturar a la chica de amarillo, al ver en la riesgosa situación en la que se había metido la amante de los animales voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta toparse con más de las enredaderas que sujetaban otras plataformas, increíblemente con una acrobacia que hasta la misma Rainbow admiraría se abrió paso entre las plantas, pero cuando el felino alado intentó hacerlo lo único que logró cruzar fue su cabeza. Aprovechando que la bestia estaba atorada entre las enredaderas el chico de blanco usó sus espadas para darle varios ataques rápidos en la cara.

Los ataques del ángel lo único que estaban logrando, aparte de dejar varios rasguños en el rostro del Manticore, era sacar de quicio al gigantesco clon oscuro. En un ataque de furia el felino alado empezó a sacudirse violentamente y usando sus garras y colmillos finalmente logró liberarse. Los dos chicos parecía que estarían en apuros, pero luego él recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica en toda su espalda y cola. Después de dar un quejido se percató que a unos metros de altura se encontraba la chica de cabello arcoíris sobre una nube negra y en medio de un ataque de risa, aunque sus risitas pararon cuando vio como el manticore volaba hasta ella.

Usando su gran velocidad logró esquivar el ataque y alcanzó a sus compañeros que aprovecharon la distracción para alejarse del monstruo. Mientras escapaban el chico de ojos azules se detuvo de golpe "¡Espera, tenemos que destruir ese árbol!" exclamó al recordar la misión que le encomendaron para detener el caos en el que se encontraban

"¡Díselo a él!" gritó la chica de cian por el monstruo que trataba de alcanzarlos. Por suerte se le ocurrió un plan "¡Pit, nosotras lo distraeremos, tú busca una forma de derribar el árbol!" dijo para tomar del brazo a Fluttershy y volar con ella hasta el gran monstruo con alas de murciélago para alejarse y así darle el espacio necesario al chico de blanco.

El castaño sabía que no podría hacer esto solo, así que pidió ayuda a su diosa "¡Lady Palutena!" Gritó para que lo escuchara la mujer de cabello esmeralda, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna y eso lo comenzó a preocupar. Al final no le quedó otra opción que solucionarlo él mismo, equipado con su arco decidió probar el máximo potencial de su puntería, se concentró por unos segundos hasta que disparó una de sus flechas de luz. Sorprendentemente la flecha fue capaz de esquivar cualquier obstáculo hasta darle finalmente a la oscura gema del árbol.

En ese instante las chicas de Equestria apenas lograban esquivar los ataques del monstruo al usar las enredaderas para que él fuera capturado por ellas, aunque la estrategia no empezó a ser del todo beneficiosa ya que las plantas estaban creciendo más de lo esperado y estaban a punto de capturarlas a ellas.

Lamentablemente el único daño que la flecha causó fue una leve fisura, pero fue capaz de quitarle poder a la gema para que las monstruosas plantas retrocedieran. Pero también hizo que el guardián de Palutena se ganara toda la atención del felino con cola de escorpión. Él se olvidó de las portadoras de la armonía y voló para acabar de una vez por todas con el chico de alas blancas, al ver como se acercaba el manticore le disparó unas pocas flechas para luego saltar y correr por las demás plataformas.

La bestia alada terminó acorralando al castaño y rugiéndole inicio el combate, el chico alado logró esquivar los poderosos ataques del monstruo y cuando este quedaba vulnerable le disparaba con sus flechas de luz. Mientras lo combatía no pudo evitar ver como una gema amarilla brillaba en la punta de la cola del manticore negro, resultó que cuando Rainbow Dash le dio una descarga eléctrica logró que uno de sus cristales quedara expuesto.

Como ya podía ver un punto débil esperó el momento justo hasta que la bestia lo volvió a atacar con su cola, a tiempo esquivó el ataque y de nuevo la cola de escorpión quedó atorada en la terrenal plataforma. Como parte de su estrategia el ángel se acercó lo más que pudo al borde de la plataforma mientras veía como el león alado trataba de liberarse y a la vez de atrapar al guardián de Palutena. Con toda su fuerza el manticore dio un fuerte salto para tratar de liberarse, fue ahí cuando el chico de ojos azules le disparó una flecha a la gema de la cola, apenas esta se destruyó la cola de la bestia se desintegró en una explosión de magia negro-morada y debido al impulso la criatura cayó de un salto al vacío

"Me pregunto si caerá de pie" comentó el ángel una vez que recuperó el aliento. Su atención luego pasó hasta donde estaban sus compañeras, ambas chicas estaban tratando de controlar a unas plantas carnívoras que emergían de las enredaderas para proteger a la valiosa gema del árbol, la situación estaba bastante complicada y no tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo. Pero sus segundos de tranquilidad terminaron cuando sintió como la plataforma en la que estaba comenzó a tambalearse, al acercarse con cuidado a una esquina vio como el manticore estaba usando sus garras para destruir las plantas que sostenían la zona en la que estaba el chico de alas blancas. Viendo como esto no acabaría bien el castaño corrió para desplazarse a otra plataforma, para sus adentros rogaba que su diosa lograra ayudarlo y también que sus piernas le dieran la velocidad necesaria para escapar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y cuando la plataforma se destruyó lo único que se le vino a la mente fue dar unos aleteos para ver si podía sostenerse por unos segundos, acto seguido cayó hasta donde el monstruo podría devorarlo.

Por suerte para él la patrullera del clima vio como estaba en problemas y usando su gran velocidad logró sujetarlo a tiempo para llevarlo hasta una zona más segura, la bestia alada que se molestó porque le arrebataran a una presa segura iba a capturarlos, pero la portadora de la amabilidad que voló detrás de su amiga arrojó la última X-Bomb que traía que con su explosión logró alejar al oscuro monstruo de ellos.

Cuando quedaron en una zona más alta en la que podrían respirar un poco la fan de los Wonderbolts soltó al ángel y luego expresó su molestia ante su actuar "¡¿Qué fue todo eso?!" le reclamó "¡Solo tenías que elevarte a unos metros ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?! ¡¿Para qué se supone que tienes esas alas?!" Fluttershy trató de calmar a su amiga ya que estaba siendo demasiado cruel con el chico, pero lo que ambas no sabían era que aquellas últimas palabras fueron como un golpe bajo para él, de hecho hizo un gran esfuerzo para no demostrarlo.

Al final respiró profundamente para decirles la verdad "Eso es porque… _no puedo volar_ " dijo lo último en un tono bajito, casi parecido a la amante de los animales, incluso peor ya que ni siquiera ella pudo escucharlo

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntaron ambas acercándose para escucharlo

"No puedo volar" repitió en un tono más alto

"¿Qué?"

"¡NO PUEDO VOLAR!" gritó tan fuerte que hizo que las dos cayeran de espaldas. Las chicas aladas se sorprendieron ante lo que ángel les confesó. Si no fuera por la cara de tristeza que tenía el castaño en ese momento Rainbow se hubiese reído pensando que se trataba de un mal chiste

"¡ESPERA ¿QUÉ?!" Gritó la chica de cian sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar"¡¿Pero por qué?!"

"Mis alas no han crecido lo suficiente, por eso no pueden soportar mi peso" dijo algo deprimido mientras agitaba sus alas blancas

La portadora de la lealtad aun no lo lograba procesar lo que el chico de blanco le acababa de decir "Pe-pero en el cielo ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?"

"Es por el Poder del Vuelo que Lady Palutena me otorga, sin su ayuda no puedo volar" explicó con la cabeza baja. Ahora todo concordaba, por eso usaba magia en sus alas, y al parecer era algo que le afectaba mucho, en ese aspecto él le recordaba a Scootaloo que sufría del mismo problema, además ella se sentiría igual si estuviera en esa situación

"Pit, lo lamento" se disculpó la chica de cabello arcoíris "Es solo que…" no pudo terminar de disculparse ya que un grito de la amante de los animales la interrumpió. Por culpa de aquella conversación no vieron venir al manticore que aterrizó en la misma zona en la que estaban los tres. Este les gruñía y al verlo a los ojos podías ver la gran ira que tenía en ese momento, pero también podías ver lo poco que le quedaba de cola y otra gema amarilla que emergía de su melena que estaba bastante quemada. Al fijarse en esos detalles la chica de alas celestes no pudo evitar dar otro de sus comentarios burlescos "Oye bigotes ¿bienes a buscar el resto de tu cola?"

Parece que fue un comentario que la bestia logró entender y que obviamente no fue de su agrado. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer un solo movimiento los cuatro fueron sorprendidos por plantas carnívoras que lograron crecer y atravesar la plataforma, cuando surgieron la chica de cabello rosa quedó separada de los demás y sin idea de cómo salir de esta situación. Sus compañeros estaban también en problemas al estar entre la espada y la pared

"Pit, yo lo distraeré ¡Tú trata de llegar hasta Fluttershy!" le pidió la chica de cabello arcoíris al castaño. Él asintió y con sus espadas trataba de cortar las gruesas y espinosas plantas mientras que la portadora de la lealtad logró sacudir la tierra con sus alas para nublar la vista de la criatura con la polvareda y así emboscarla.

La chica de alas amarillas veía como las enredaderas crecían a su alrededor encerrándola e impidiendo alguna vía de escape. Todo esto estaba haciendo desaparecer la poca valentía que le quedaba a la portadora de la amabilidad, se estaba volviendo uno de esos momentos en los que quería quedarse en casa encerrada en su armario. Por suerte para ella la luz regresó y al ver de frente pudo ver al ángel que finalmente había acabado con las enredaderas "Fluttershy, sal de ahí" le dijo con prisa en su voz mientras le estiraba la mano para ayudarla, antes de que pudiera acercarse al chico sintieron un golpe que venía de atrás del chico de blanco, al voltear ambos veían horrorizados a la patrullera del clima en el suelo y derrotada por el monstruo de pelaje negro. Parecía que iba a acabar con ella, pero realmente el manticore tenía su mirada clavada en alguien más. Cuando reconoció a la chica de cabello rosa y en solo pensar que su bomba fue la responsable del daño a su imponente melena preparó sus garras para su siguiente ataque.

Al verlo correr hacia ella la chica de amarillo lo único que hizo fue quedarse paralizada de miedo y cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor. Cuando abrió los ojos vio atónita como el chico de ojos azules se puso entre medio de la bestia usando un escudo azulado, este lo protegió del golpe pero no impidió que lo disparara fuera de la plataforma cayendo al vacío.

Culpa fue lo primero que sintió la chica de Equestria "¡NOOO!" gritó preocupada e increíblemente ella voló esquivando al manticore para tratar de atrapar y así salvar al ángel. Como ambos estaban vulnerables el monstruo voló hacia ellos preparando sus filosas garras, pero ni siquiera logró acercarse ya que de la nada algo le dio una fuerte embestida, cuando se recuperó del ataque se fijó que era la portadora de la lealtad ya recuperada de la golpiza previa que definitivamente estaba de mal humor, pero esta vez no fue porque había perdido en una batalla "¡Oye!" gritó furiosa a la oscura bestia "¡Nadie lastima a mis amigos y se sale con la suya!" amenazó mientras elevaba sus puños en posición de combate.

En ese momento ambas no se fijaron en cómo sus Cutie Marks brillaban mientras el ángel era rodeado de una luminosa magia.

La chica de cian sabía que la única forma de derrotar a estos monstruos era destruyendo sus cristales, el problema era ubicarlos y en medio de una batalla es difícil estar estudiando la anatomía de algo. Si tan solo Twilight o Rarity estuvieran aquí, un poco de magia sería bastante útil en aquel instante. _'No puedo hacer que esta pelea dure mucho tiempo'_ pensaba ya exhausta la chica de ojos fucsia que hacía algunos trucos para esquivar y atacar, una opción sería provocar una tormenta eléctrica como lo hizo con los primeros monstruos pero eso le requeriría más tiempo al hacerlo ella sola y alcanzar otra nube mientras peleaba con aquel monstruo sería difícil.

Por una distracción el manticore la golpeó haciendo que ella chocara contra otra plataforma. Una vez que ella cayó la bestia se acercó lista con sus garras para atacar a la portadora de la lealtad que tenía problemas para recuperarse, pero de la nada apareció una flecha de color azul directo a la cara del monstruo que apenas entró en contacto con él su rostro se congeló. Rainbow miró en la dirección en la que habían disparado el mágico proyectil, ahí vio una figura que era rodeada de una luz y que Fluttershy estaba siguiendo. Cuando la luz desapareció estaba Pit, pero su arco se transformó en uno que tenía un diseño como si se tratasen de unas alas de metal, sus orejas fueron reemplazadas por unas de pony de color blanco, su cinturón sacó unos tirantes como si se tratase de una cola y después de brillar sus alas crecieron permitiéndole finalmente volar

 **Música de fondo: Underworld**

Las dos dieron un suspiro de asombro al ver la transformación del ángel, este al ver su nuevo arco dio un grito de emoción, pero aun más al ver lo que estaba haciendo ya que finalmente "¡ESTOY VOLANDO!" gritó mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría

La voladora no pudo evitar reírse un poco de la expresión que el castaño tenía en ese momento, pero luego pudo escuchar como el manticore trataba de liberarse del hielo para volver a atacar "¡No! ¡No lo harás!" dijo molesta. Antes de que se liberara por completo el monstruo alado pudo ver como la fan de los Wonderbolts apareció de la nada y le dio una fuerte patada voladora logrando destruir el cristal en su cabeza y por culpa del dolor terminó cayendo de la plataforma. Al verla el ángel y la portadora de la amabilidad volaron hasta donde estaba la patrullera del clima para ayudarla

"Rainbow Dash ¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupada la amante de los animales al verla tan lastimada después del ataque del manticore

"Descuiden" contestó mientras ponía otra de sus confiadas sonrisas "Se necesita más que eso para acabar con esta pegaso" Luego su atención paso al guardián de la diosa de la luz "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Apenas le disparaste se congeló"

"Lo sé ¿no fue grandioso?" exclamó el ángel emocionado mientras veía su nueva arma, pero luego se dio cuenta de otro detalle al llevarse las manos a la cabeza y tocar sus nuevas orejas "¿Se ven muy mal?"

Antes de que recibiera un comentario el trío fue interrumpido por un rugido ensordecedor que les recordó el problema que tenían de antemano (o antecasco) "Siento tener que romper tu burbuja" lo detuvo la chica de cabello arcoíris "Pero ¿no tenemos un árbol que derribar?"

El monstruo se elevó con sus enormes alas de murciélago y parecía que no se rendiría nunca "¿Cómo lo venceremos?" se quejó la chica de amarillo "No sabemos dónde están sus otros cristales"

No entendía como o por qué, pero el castaño ya sabía qué hacer con su nuevo arco "Chicas, tengo un plan. Distráiganlo, yo necesitaré un poco de tiempo pero terminaré solucionando esto de una vez por todas" dijo seguro de lo que hacía mientras volaba unos metros más alto que la bestia para preparar el que sería el ataque definitivo. Desde su ubicación la portadora de la lealtad le susurró algo en el oído a su amiga de cabello rosa que asintió y juntas volaron cerca del monstruo.

Antes de que la criatura pudiera moverse vio como ambas movían sus alas y acto seguido una niebla apareció nublando su vista, fue difícil pero juntas lograron formar una niebla lo suficientemente eficaz para cegarlo. El monstruo alado sin saber a dónde ir o atacar solo estaba recibiendo golpes sin poder atrapar a alguna de ellas, luego la chica de amarillo logró ver como entre las alas de murciélago se encontraba brillando una gran gema dorada "¡Otra gema, está entre sus alas!"

Ya listo el ángel alertó a sus compañeras "¡AHORA!" Al escucharlo ambas dieron un aleteo que desapareció la niebla para después alejarse del lugar, luego fueron testigos de cómo el chico de ojos azules disparaba una gran cantidad de flechas amarillas a gran velocidad que impactaron a la espalda de la criatura equestriana electrocutándolo y de paso destruyendo su joya. Lo último que hizo el manticore negro antes de desintegrarse en una magia negro-morada fue caer al vacío estrellándose en la corteza del árbol permitiendo que quedara expuesta la gran gema responsable del caos natural. Después el castaño disparó una flecha aun más grande que al igual que un relámpago impactó al tronco oscuro haciendo pedazos la joya amarilla mientras sus enredaderas se pulverizaban junto con el árbol dándole fin a todo el desastre de las semillas de Equestria en el Overworld

 **Música de fondo: Tema de victoria de Kid Icarus**

Los tres chicos no pudieron evitar gritar de emoción al ver como finalmente habían acabado con aquella amenaza. El trío se dio un abrazo de grupo, pero tuvieron que romperlo cuando las plataformas empezaron a derrumbarse y se vieron obligados a volar lejos. Desde ahí lograron ver como la ciudad daba gritos de triunfo al estar finalmente liberada de las enredaderas, ante eso el castaño se llenó de orgullo mientras la chica de ojos fucsia hacia otra danza triunfal.

Antes de que pestañaran fueron rodeados de una luz que los teletransportó de vuelta al templo en las alturas. La primera persona que vieron fue a la mujer de cabello verde que se veía bastante preocupada "Chicos ¿Están bien? Lo lamento, no sé por qué pero no podía comunicarme con ustedes"

"Está bien, Lady Palutena" dijo Pit para calmar a la diosa "La ciudad ya está a salvo. Y no solo eso" Dijo lo último con una gran sonrisa mientras agitaba sus alas para mostrarle como él podía volar por sí mismo, al verlo la mujer de vestido blanco quedó sorprendida y sin palabras. Ella al verlo sabía que de alguna forma él había recibido parte de una poderosa magia que era similar a la que ambas chicas de Equestria poseían, pero no pudo averiguar el por qué. Cuando el ángel terminó su demostración corrió para abrazarla, mientras lo tenía entre sus brazos quedó extrañada al ver sus nuevas orejas pero prefirió no arruinar el momento de felicidad de su ángel y no comentó nada al respecto.

 **Minutos después…**

"Esto es extraño" decía para sí la diosa de la luz mientras contemplaba uno de aquello cristales púrpuras que había encerrado en una esfera de magia blanca "Estas gemas contienen un extraño poder. Pero ¿Dónde lo he visto antes?" Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la gema empezó a emitir un extraño brillo, para su sorpresa ella contempló la fuente en la que podía ver lo que sucedía en otros mundos y de alguna forma la gema trató de acercarse a la imagen reflejada. Esta era de un mundo distinto al de ellos, pero si había más de esos monstruos sus habitantes necesitarían ayuda.

El oscuro cristal no duró mucho tiempo en las manos de ella y al final se destruyó

* * *

Después de la batalla el trío alado se encontraba en las aguas termales del Skyworld. Pit tenía un gran amor por ellas que al principio pensaban era una exageración, pero al comprobar que también tenían facultades curativas entendieron aquel gusto. Después de esa batalla una visita a ellas resultó ser una buena idea

"¿Por qué te bañas con el traje puesto?" criticó la voladora mientras sumergía sus piernas a las que primero les había quitado las botas

"Un ángel siempre debe estar listo para la batalla" contestó con orgullo mientras nadaba. A Fluttershy le parecía gracioso ver como él revoloteaba por el lugar para después sumergirse, parece que ganar esas nuevas alas fue un sueño hecho realidad para el castaño.

De pronto se detuvo al sentir que su diosa lo estaba llamando así que les pidió a las chicas que lo siguieran. Cuando estaban frente a la mujer de cabello verde ella los llamaba porque les tenía unas preocupantes noticias, les explicó que aquella amenaza que acababan de enfrentar se estaba propagando a otros mundos, ellos necesitarían ayuda así que deseaba enviar a su capitán para detenerlos

"¿A otro mundo?" pensó la fan de los Wonderbolts "Tal vez nuestras amigas se encuentren allá"

"Entonces te acompañaremos, Pit" dijo con una sonrisa la portadora de la amabilidad

"Gracias por ayudarme y también por cumplir mi sueño, así que les ayudaré a rescatar a sus princesas" Agregó el castaño con una sonrisa. Las dos también sonrieron al ver como habían hecho un amigo en este raro mundo.

Los tres se colocaron en posición para que la diosa de la luz los enviara a otro mundo, pero antes "Pit, una última cosa" dijo la mujer de vestido blanco deteniéndolo "¿No crees que unas herraduras combinarían con esas orejas de pony?" le comentó en tono burlón

"Basta de eso" lloriqueo un poco por ser víctima de otro de los comentarios burlescos de la diosa. Pese a que él le tuviera mucho cariño y respeto de vez en cuando a la mujer de cabello verde le gustaba hacerle alguna que otra broma. Después de ese breve retraso la diosa los rodeó con una luz blanca y acto seguido fueron teletransportados a otro mundo

* * *

 **N/A:** oficialmente las portadoras de la armonía están en Nintendo y ya acompañadas de un integrante de Super Smash Brothers empezaran la búsqueda de sus princesas en los distintos mundos que les esperan.

De seguro muchos se preguntarán ¿Qué onda eso de las transformaciones? ¿Aparecerán los Smash Final? Todo eso se responderá más adelante.

Si las Mane 6 fueran parte del torneo ya me imagino unas entradas para ellas:

 **Entradas Smash Brothers**

Twilight Sparkle: Se ve un resplandor púrpura del que se teletransporta Twilight

Pinkie Pie: Pinkie desciende con unos globos que revientan y luego ella cae al escenario

Rarity: Se ve un cambiador de la Boutique Carrousel y al hacerse a un lado con una pose elegante aparece Rarity

Applejack: da un gran salto aterrizando en el escenario y acomodando su sombrero

Rainbow Dash: Rainbow cae en picada y colocándose en pose de combate

Fluttershy: unas aves arrastran las alas de Fluttershy hasta que ella queda en el escenario

 **Respuestas a comentarios**

 **A n1god:** Interesante chiste, también gracias por perdonarme el tonto comentario que dije antes. Y sobre otro tipo de fic lo tendré en mente.

 **A luisangelkstnda:** Te mando saludos y qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo de Nightmare Returns

 **A todos:** espero no haberlos aburrido con tanta lucha, de hecho no sé por qué alargué tanto las peleas

Sin nada más que decir saludos para todos mis lectores a los que no leo desde el año pasado (¿Entienden?)

 **Spike:** (Se lleva una garra a la frente decepcionado) ¿En serio PikachuFan?

Me despido y por favor dejen reviews para dar ideas y opiniones que me alientan a seguir con este humilde fic. PikachuFan18, cambio y fuera

 **PD:** (mira molesta al dragón) ¡Oye, ese es un clásico!" (Se pone nerviosa) ¿Acaso escribí eso último?


	13. Capítulo 12: Aventuras en Hyrule

(Spike se encuentra en su cuarto de presentador y con su traje)

 **Spike:** A ver, repasemos: Las tres princesas de Equestria Celestia, Luna y Cadence fueron secuestradas por un malvado grupo de villanos de otro universo que por algún motivo las necesitan tanto a ellas como a otras de su propio mundo, fue así como nuestras amigas ponies partieron en su rescate a ese extraño universo, pero lamentablemente se separaron en el trayecto y ahora se encuentran en reinos distintos de ese mundo. Por suerte para ellas lograron recibir ayuda de algunos de sus habitantes

" _Ok, ok. Yo soy Mario"_

" _McCloud. Fox McCloud"_

" _Soy Pit, capitán del ejército de Lady Palutena"_

Ahora que poseen aliados que pueden ayudarlas las portadoras de la armonía iniciaron la que será una difícil y larga búsqueda para salvar a sus preciadas princesas y reunirse.

Si mal no recuerdo la última vez que vimos a Twilight Sparkle y a Pinkie Pie iban acompañadas de Mario en camino al reino de Hyrule a pedirle ayuda a la princesa Zelda

 **Capítulo 12: Aventuras en Hyrule**

La joven princesa de Equestria aun se sorprendía con todo lo que había visto, no sabía que podían existir naves que eran capaces de llevarte por el espacio a otros mundos, ahora sentía una leve decepción al no tener un pergamino con el que documentar su experiencia.

Finalmente habían llegado al mundo de Hyrule. Aterrizaron en medio de un bosque y al ver el cielo se dieron cuenta que era de noche, al bajar los tres la primera en hablar fue la chica de púrpura "Bien amigos, ahora que estamos aquí habrá que buscar el castillo de la princesa Zelda" Luego miró al fontanero "Mario ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra su reino?"

Ante la pregunta el hombre de bigote puso una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza "De hecho Twilight, conozco a Zelda pero no conozco su mundo realmente, nunca he estado aquí antes"

"Descuida" le habló la portadora de la magia para calmarlo y demostrarle que no estaba molesta "Solo tenemos que salir del bosque y preguntar a sus habitantes, así tal vez nos orientemos" Acto seguido invocó una esfera de luz en su mano para así iluminarse y salir del bosque

"Pero aun es de noche ¿No sería mejor esperar a que amanezca?" comentó el hombre de rojo ya que no sabía a qué peligros se podrían enfrentar en este mundo del que no tenía mucho conocimiento, pero luego se fijó que la hechicera ya estaba buscando una salida.

"Vamos, no nos podemos detener por pequeñeces" se quejó la chica de cabello púrpura haciendo un gesto para que la siguieran. Twilight suele ser caracterizada por ser el tipo de chica que le encanta planificar y pensar las cosas antes de actuar, pero esta vez era diferente debido a que mientras más tiempo estuvieran en otro mundo y sin sus princesas las cosas en Equestria estarían peor por lo que deseaba acabar con todo esto lo más pronto posible. El castaño no tenía otra opción que seguirla, pero se detuvo al ver como una de las rodillas de la chica de cabello rosa se movía de una manera bastante singular

"Pinkie ¿Estás bien?"

"Descuida, tontito" le dijo la chica de ojos azules como si fuera algo totalmente natural "Solo es mi Pinkie-Sentido"

El fontanero se extrañó por eso"¿Pinkie-sentido?"

La portadora de la risa le explicó "Verás, con el paso del tiempo del tiempo me di cuenta de que podía predecir el futuro al tener distintas sensaciones. Como que me pique el lomo significa que será mi día de suerte o que al sentir cuando mi cola se agitaba significa que algo caerá del cielo"

Interesado el fontanero quiso saber más "¿Y qué pasa si tu rodilla hace eso?"

"Que mi rodilla rechine significa 'recibirás un susto'" contestó simplemente "Pero el problema es que no puedo saber cuándo o dónde puede ocurrir mi adivinación" Iba a decir más hasta que fue interrumpida por su amiga de ojos púrpura

"Amigos, no tenemos que perder más tiempo" se quejó mientras volteaba para llamar la atención de sus compañeros, el problema fue que caminaba al hablar por lo que al volver a ver de frente solo vio como se estrellaba con un árbol, después de recuperarse del golpe la portadora de la magia vio con horror como una enorme tarántula de patas amarillas y con lo que parecía una calavera en su espalda bajaba hasta estar frente a ella.

El fontanero y la fiestera iban a seguir a la chica alicornio, pero se detuvieron al escuchar un grito de terror por parte de ella y acto seguido esta se teletransportó frente a los dos que quedaron sin palabras al verla con esa expresión en su rostro. Después de que la portadora de la magia respirara varias veces para calmarse prefirió cambiar de plan "Saben, ahora que lo pienso dormir no sería una mala idea" dijo con una risa nerviosa para inmediatamente entrar a la nave. Sus compañeros intercambiaron unas miradas confusas, pero no reclamaron por su decisión ya que dormir y esperar hasta que saliera el sol era una mejor idea.

* * *

En uno de los templos abandonados de Hyrule alguien había estado acampando desde hace unos días. Su motivo: su vida se había vuelto un poco aburrida desde que tuvo que devolver una valiosa espada que tuvo que portar para acabar con una gran amenaza y así proteger a su reino. Él debía aceptar que esos tiempos de lucha fueron difíciles pero emocionantes, y era algo que deseaba recuperar ya que el trabajo en su pueblo natal lo estaba aburriendo.

Mirar la espada era algo que le ayudaba a recordar esos días de aventura y era debido a eso su estadía en el sagrado lugar. De pronto el arma legendaria se rodeó de una magia dorada y de ella se formó un gran triangulo que tenía otros más pequeños en cada esquina, era el mismo símbolo tan sagrado para los habitantes de su mundo.

Lo que fue extraño para él fue como el curioso triangulo se transformaba mostrando una nueva figura: el triangulo más grande paso a formar un gran caballo, de ahí uno de los triángulos más pequeños se metía en sus cuatro cascos que empezaron a brillar, otro se colocaba en su lomo y de ahí le aparecieron unas brillantes alas, finalmente el último triangulo se puso en su frente y así le apareció un largo cuerno. Una vez que este unicornio alado se manifestara tan majestuosamente ante los ojos azules del visitante este desapareció en una luz dorada.

Algo extrañado por lo que acababa de ver el joven se fijó que la espada emitía un leve brillo ¿Eso quería decir qué…? Para contestar su duda tomó el mango azul del arma que sin ni una resistencia pasó a estar en sus manos. Todo esto debía ser una señal de que alguna amenaza vendría, por lo que tomó sus cosas y partió en una nueva aventura.

* * *

 **Música de fondo: Ocarina of Time Medley**

Después de unas horas los rescatistas de las princesas secuestradas se levantaron para finalmente ir a buscar el reino de la princesa Zelda. Apenas el sol le llegó en el rostro la princesa de la amistad se puso a pensar en Equestria, como los demás ponies estaban sumergidos en una noche sin final y como extrañarían ver un amanecer, también en Celestia y sobre donde podrían tenerla esos villanos.

El trío logró salir del bosque (con un suspiro de alivio de la chica de púrpura después del susto que sufrió al toparse con aquel arácnido). Detrás de todos esos árboles dieron a parar con un prado verde que parecía no tener fin "Genial" se quejó la portadora de la magia "Ahora no sabemos a dónde ir"

La chica de rosa miró por todos lados para buscar una forma de orientarse hasta que vio a una figura casi familiar "Oigan, tal vez podamos preguntarle a esa pony" dijo señalando a una yegua café de melena blanca que llevaba puesta una montura y pastaba con tranquilidad en el verde prado

Al escuchar la idea de la organizadora de fiestas el hombre de bigote no sabía cómo decirles con delicadeza sobre los demás ponies "Pinkie, verás… resulta que en otros mundos los caballos no…" pero antes de que terminara de hablar la chica de cabello rosa ya estaba junto a la yegua café hablándole rápidamente

"Hola, soy Pinkie Pie, mis amigos y yo somos de otro mundo y debo aceptar de dónde venimos no habíamos visto ponies tan curiosos como tú ¿Todos ustedes se ven así aquí? Reconozco que si me viera así, con largas patas y ojos tan pequeños yo…" Preocupada de que las palabras de su amiga amante de los pasteles molestaran a la otra yegua la bibliotecaria alejó a Pinkie con su magia y se teletransportó para hablar con ella.

"Disculpa" Habló con un tono educado "Lo que mi amiga quería decir era que somos nuevos en este lugar y necesitábamos que nos dijeran hacia donde ir para llegar a Hyrule y hablar con la princesa Zelda"

El castaño sabía cómo resultaría todo esto, pero lo que pasó fue algo muy diferente. La yegua las miró extrañadas y luego habló "¿Ustedes quieren hablar conmigo?" Ante eso las chicas de Equestria la miraron confundidas mientras que el hombre de bigote quedó atónito: ¿acaso esa yegua habló?

"Sí, duh" contestó la chica de ojos azules "¿Con quién más podría hablar para pedir indicaciones? Digo, podría hablar con Twilight y Mario pero aquí son como un cero a la izquierda"

"¡Oye!" se quejaron molestos sus compañeros de aventura. Eso último sorprendió a la equina de melena blanca ya que realmente estaba hablando con humanos

"No puedo creerlo" dijo emocionada "Es la primera vez que puedo hablar con personas que me entienden, eso sí que es nuevo para mí"

La chica de cabello púrpura comentó cierto detalle "En realidad solo Mario es un humano de verdad ya que en realidad somos ponies y de dónde venimos hablar es algo muy natural"

La portadora de la risa se horrorizó por lo que dijo la pony de Hyrule "¿Los demás no te entienden? Imagínatelo Twilight ¿Cómo sería mi vida si no pudiera hablar? Me encanta hablar y si no pudiera hacerlo no podría conocer a mis amigos y si no tuviera amigos yo…"

"Bueno, realmente no me ha impedido que haya hecho unos pocos amigos" contó la yegua café "Ellos siempre han sido atentos conmigo y aunque no pueda hablarles ellos siempre me entienden" decía feliz al pensar en los que la han cuidado desde que era potranca, luego la curiosidad sobre las chicas que hablaban con ella hizo que le hiciera una pregunta "Y díganme ¿Cómo es esa tierra habitada por ponies?"

 **En otra parte…**

Una persona había portado un pequeño instrumento de viento entre sus cosas. Haciendo uso de su habilidad con esa simple ocarina el viajero comenzó a tocar una hermosa tonada

 **Volviendo con Twilight, Pinkie, Mario y la pony local…**

"…y resultó que todo este tiempo Fluttershy cantaba tras el escenario con una voz muy grave" terminaba de contar la chica de cabello rizado sobre una de sus anécdotas en Equestria

De pronto la pony local elevó su cabeza en el aire al escuchar algo que los demás también lograron sentir "Lo lamento, pero tengo que irme" se disculpó la yegua de melena blanca "Un amigo me está llamando y será mejor me que reúna pronto con él. Sobre cómo llegar con la princesa solo tienen que caminar hacia el norte y estarán en su reino" Dijo mientras señalaba con su cabeza hacia donde ir para después galopar y reunirse con su compañero

Antes de que se fuera la chica de ojos púrpura le hizo una última pregunta "Al menos dinos cómo te llamas"

"Mi nombre es Epona" contestó la pony café "Y fue un placer hablar con ustedes" dijo como despedida para irse. El héroe del reino champiñón quedó con la boca abierta ya que no podía creer que hubiese hablado con un caballo normal

"Vaya, esa pony si que era amable" escuchó decir a la voz chillona de la portadora de la risa

Twilight sonrió al tener la solución a su problema "Ahora que ya sabemos a dónde ir podremos finalmente hablar con la princesa" Luego se fijó en la cara del hombre de bigote "Mario, te recomiendo que cierres la boca ya que pueden haber muchas moscas por ahí"

El castaño finalmente reaccionó y siguió a las chicas de Equestria mientras trataba de quitarse la impresión

* * *

Una figura que se cubría con una capucha negra caminaba con cautela para encontrarse finalmente con el rey de los gerudos.

El hombre de armadura negra también había recibido uno de los cofres que le otorgó su jefe misterioso y así fue como obtuvo varios clones oscuros de 'Bulblins' y 'Bulbos' que le obedecían sin ni una duda. El gerudo después de contemplar a sus secuaces se fijó en el hombre que acababa de llegar "Solo eres tú ¿Para qué te envió exactamente?"

El sujeto que no le dijo ni una palabra solo sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía un espejo y lo puso frente al hombre de cabello rojizo. Cuando el portador de la trifuerza del poder lo tomó en sus manos apareció la imagen del misterioso hombre de capucha

"Ganondorf, finalmente estás ahí" comentó su jefe en el plan "Para que las cosas te sean más fáciles decidí enviarte a un compañero, te aseguro que él te ayudará bastante a capturar a Zelda" Cuando dijo lo último el sujeto al lado del gerudo le hizo una leve reverencia

"¿Quieres que los envié a ellos?" preguntó el rey del mal por su nuevo ejército

El encapuchado al otro lado del espejo negó con la cabeza "No aun. Por ahora es mejor enviarles una pequeña distracción y luego hacer el movimiento" Después de explicar el hombre silencioso le pasó una botella al hombre de cabello rojizo "Solo libérala cerca del pueblo y ella misma se encargará de lo demás"

Un poco confundido el hombre del desierto miró el contenido del frasco, dentro de este se podía ver a una pequeña bolita negra que tenía tres gemas verdes en su cabeza, de pronto a la esfera le aparecieron unas alas tipo libélula, unas pequeñas patitas y luego abrió unos grandes ojos verdes

* * *

 **N/A:** Los únicos juegos de "Legend of Zelda" que conozco mejor son "Ocarina of Time" y "Twilight Princess" y como no los he jugado por completo tal vez se me hayan ido algunas referencias.

 **A n1god:** Gracias por darme ideas para algunos chistes y que halagador sobre qué harías una película de mi fic. También mejórate pronto del brazo y que sanes bien.

 **A luisangelkstnda:** qué bueno que te gusten mis fics, tal vez me tarde un poco en publicar pero haré mi esfuerzo para no dejar mis historias inconclusas.

 **A Guest:** Sobre la inclusión de personajes tendré que verlo con el tiempo ya que no sé si todos podrán ser parte de la historia. Qué bueno que te hayan gustado las entradas de las Mane 6.

 **A darq2225:** Un alago que te guste mi historia y mi creatividad. Y sobre los personajes DLC como le dije a Guest tendré que ver si mi creatividad me permitirá incluir al menos a unos pocos de ellos.

 **A todos:** Sobe como pudieron hablar con Epona es porque Twilight y Pinkie son realmente ponies como ella y Mario pudo por sus nuevas orejas de pony.

Así me despido y nos leemos entonces. PikachuFan18, cambio y fuera.


	14. Capítulo 13: La princesa de la sabiduría

Otra vez PikachuFan18 con un nuevo capítulo de "Super Smash Brothers: Fighting is Magic". Disfrútenlo

 **Capítulo 13: La princesa de la sabiduría**

Las portadoras de la armonía y el héroe del reino champiñón habían hecho una larga caminata siguiendo las indicaciones de Epona. El hombre de bigote dudaba sobre si era buena idea seguir las indicaciones de un caballo, pero para no ofender a sus compañeras prefirió guardarse ese comentario. Increíblemente para él ya estaban frente a las puertas del reino, ambas equestrianas no pudieron evitar dar un suspiro de asombro al ver la amurallada ciudad

Una vez que cruzaron las puertas que estaban escoltadas por un guardia contemplaron la ciudad llena de casas y tiendas, la gente ahí hablaba entre ellas o cuidaba de sus animales, se notaba que había bastante vida y por eso cada uno recorrió una parte para ver si podían encontrar algo valioso o pistas del hechicero.

Mientras veía la ciudad la princesa de la amistad se fijó en lo valioso que era aquel símbolo del gran triangulo con otros en cada esquina para sus habitantes. No sabía que pensar ya que era la Cutie Mark de aquel hechicero ¿acaso había conquistado este pueblo y la gente ahora debía obedecerle? Pero lo que si tenía claro era que la princesa Zelda era la única que podía responderle aquellas dudas. Al avanzar unas cuantas calles pudo visualizar a la distancia un imponente castillo que de seguro era el de la amiga de la princesa del reino champiñón

"Me pregunto cómo será ella" dijo para sí misma

"Verla no será nada fácil" contestó alguien que estaba cerca de ella y la hizo saltar de la impresión. Al ver en la dirección de la que provino la voz reconoció a una chica de ojos rojos y cabello rubio atado con una trenza, vestía con un traje de combate en tonos negro y azul que tenía un símbolo pintado de color rojo, también ocultaba su rostro con un velo de color blanco y usaba vendas en sus manos y otras partes de su atuendo "El lugar está lleno de guardias que te atraparán en cuanto te vean y no aceptarán que unos extraños aparezcan así nada más a hablarle a la princesa"

La singular apariencia de la joven de ojos rojos llamaba la atención de la chica de púrpura, pero con el tiempo aprendió que no había que juzgar a nadie por su apariencia, además si sabía sobre los guardias del castillo también podría decirle una forma de entrar "¿Entonces podrías decirme como entrar al castillo? No sabes cuánto necesito hablar con ella, he viajado desde muy lejos después de que nuestras princesas fueron secuestradas por un hechicero y la princesa Peach del reino champiñón dijo antes de que la secuestraran que la princesa Zelda tendría pistas sobre ese hechicero"

La chica de traje negro-azul meditó lo que le contó la portadora de la magia y al final decidió guiarla "Si realmente deseas verla camina evitando a los guardias, el castillo tiene una pequeña parte en sus muros por la que puedes entrar sin necesitar las puertas principales, así darás al jardín pero también está vigilado, si los evades darás al fondo del jardín, ahí debería estar ella"

La princesa de la amistad iba a preguntarle algo más cuando escuchó de pronto la voz chillona de su amiga de cabello rosa "Twilight ¿Dónde estabas? Hubieras visto lo que conseguí en esa extraña tienda" al estar frente a la chica de púrpura le mostró unas capuchas con ojos y orejas de conejo "El dueño tenía todo tipo de máscaras, hasta una igual a Mario. De hecho apenas lo vio el sujeto se puso nervioso y me dijo que me las regalaba con la condición de que nos marcháramos, así que aquí nos ves ¿Genial, no?"

El fontanero que no escuchó del todo la conversación llegó al lado de las portadoras de la armonía "Chicas, finalmente las encuentro" su mirada se dirigió a la portadora de la magia "¿Con quién estabas hablando?"

En el instante la bibliotecaria recordó a la misteriosa rubia que fue ajena a aquella conversación "Hablaba con…" pero cuando señaló se dio cuenta que la joven de ojos rojos había desaparecido "…ella". Para no dar más vueltas al asunto la chica de púrpura les contó lo que le dijo la extraña de negro-azul y partieron en dirección al castillo.

 **No muy lejos de nuestros héroes…**

El hombre de capucha negra (el enviado por el jefe misterioso) se ocultó dentro de una de las bodegas en el pueblo de Hyrule. Después de noquear al único guardia que cuidaba el lugar y tener un lugar seguro en el que ocultarse sacó otra vez el espejo para comunicarse con el rey de los gerudos

Cuando el hombre de cabello rojizo apareció en el espejo le habló a su silencioso 'compañero' "¿Ya hiciste tu parte del plan?", el sujeto solo le mostró la botella que trajo ahora ya vacía "Bien, ahora ve al castillo, quiero que te enteres de lo más que puedas". Luego de darle la orden a su subordinado el gerudo desapareció del espejo y el encapuchado partió a cumplir su nueva misión.

 **Cerca del castillo…**

Los guardias del castillo de Hyrule seguían con su patrullaje sin darse cuenta en como un singular trío se había sumergido por el río que estaba alrededor del palacio para después mover unas cajas y así entrar al jardín interior a través de una zona oculta y no protegida por los muros

"Qué bueno que Rainbow Dash no se encuentra aquí. El sigilo nunca fue su especialidad" comentó la princesa de la amistad al recordar aquella aparición en la fábrica de champú de cierto mundo comic. A ella no le quedó otra que seguir las indicaciones de la extraña rubia ya que volar y a la vez levitando a sus compañeros de seguro habría llamado la atención de muchos, pero evadir a los guardias del jardín tampoco fue una tarea fácil ya que había que tener paciencia y era una virtud que la chica de cabello rosa no poseía, de hecho en algunas ocasiones la chica de púrpura tuvo que levitar a su amiga para que los hombres en armadura no la vieran.

Finalmente llegaron al fondo del jardín y para sorpresa de la joven alicornio se encontraba la chica de ojos rojos que al parecer la estaba esperando "Veo que llegaste hasta aquí"

La portadora de la magia no podía creer este reencuentro"¡Eres tú!" Exclamó "¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa?"

La chica de cabello rosa y el castaño la contemplaron por unos segundos, pero luego el fontanero sonrió y le habló a la joven del traje azul-negro "Ya deja de bromear y preséntate"

El comentario del hombre de bigote hizo que la rubia soltara una risita, les dio la espalda y luego su cuerpo se rodeó una magia resplandeciente. Para sorpresa de las portadoras de la armonía en su lugar apareció otra joven muy diferente a la de ojos rojos, está tenía el cabello castaño y usaba un largo vestido púrpura con falda blanca, también unos guantes blancos y unas piezas doradas en sus hombros. La nueva chica volteó a verlos permitiendo ver sus ojos azules, los adornos de su vestido y su corona dorada con una gema azul en el medio. Al reconocer al hombre de rojo ella le sonrió amistosamente "Mario, ha pasado mucho tiempo"

 **En la ciudad lejos del castillo…**

Epona después de haberse despedido de las singulares chicas había recogido a su compañero, él decidió viajar al pueblo para así reunirse con una vieja amiga. Después de despedirse de ella el joven caminó en dirección al castillo.

Mientras él caminaba no se fijó en unas pequeñas figuritas que se escondían en unos arbustos

 **Volviendo con Twilight, Pinkie, Mario y Zelda…**

La princesa de Hyrule y los viajeros se encontraban en la sala del trono. La portadora de la magia aun no se quitaba la impresión de cómo todo este tiempo la extraña chica de ojos rojos había resultado ser Zelda disfrazada, aunque debía admitir que esa técnica resultó interesante, tal vez debería pedirle que se la enseñara algún día

La hyliana había escuchado sobre el secuestro de su amiga del reino champiñón, por eso quiso que le contaran lo que sucedió "Se trata de Peach" dijo deprimido el hombre de rojo "Fue secuestrada por Bowser, lo malo es que está trabajando con otros sujetos y no tengo idea de donde podrían tenerla ahora"

La portadora de la magia se unió a la conversación "Otro de esos sujetos apareció en nuestra dimensión y atrapó a tres de nuestras princesas, sin dos de ellas el sol y la luna no se levantarán, por eso es importante que regresen"

La organizadora de fiestas describió al secuestrador "En realidad él no es un pony, pero en nuestro mundo se veía como un unicornio negro con una extraña melena roja y una Cutie Mark que he visto dibujada en tu pueblo y en tu castillo. Él nos dijo que adivináramos su nombre y después de analizar deduje que debía llamarse Black Radiance, aunque probablemente ese tampoco sea su nombre, eso quiere decir que el juego continúa"

Su amiga de púrpura prefirió explicarle mejor la situación "Peach reconoció ese símbolo" dijo refiriéndose al triángulo con los otros en cada esquina "Y cree que tal vez el secuestrador de nuestras princesas es de este mundo y que tú podrías reconocerlo"

 **En el jardín del castillo…**

Los guardias que escoltaban el jardín no se percataron en una figura que sabía tener paciencia a la hora de analizar su patrullaje, luego sin ni una dificultad fue capaz de evadirlos y hasta noqueó a algunos que no se dieron cuenta de que los golpeó.

Finalmente había llegado a la zona en la que previamente se habían reunido la princesa y el trío de héroes, aquel lugar tenía ventanas que permitían ver lo que sucedía en la sala del trono así que silenciosamente se acercó y se quedó para escuchar la conversación que se estaba dando.

 **Volviendo con el cuarteto ya mencionado….**

La portadora de la sabiduría se puso a pensar en la descripción que le dieron y se preocupó "De seguro debe tratarse de Ganondorf"

"¿Ganondorf? Entonces llegué en un mal momento" exclamó una voz masculina que no habían escuchado antes, al voltear vieron llegar a un joven rubio de ojos azules y puntiagudas orejas, él vestía con un traje y sombrero verde, unas botas y guantes cafés, y en su espalda llevaba una espada y un escudo azul.

La chica de cabello castaño sonrió al ver al recién llegado a quien no había visto desde hace un buen tiempo "¡Link! ¡Me alegra verte!"

El rubio también estaba emocionado de ver a la princesa, pero luego se extrañó al ver a los demás presentes "¿Mario? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó al ver al héroe del reino champiñón ya que era muy raro que tuvieran este tipo de visitas "¿Y quiénes son ellas?" preguntó al ver a las portadoras de la armonía

La chica de vestido blanco-púrpura hizo las presentaciones "Link, ellas son Twilight Sparkle y Pinkie Pie, ambas son de otro mundo llamado Equestria. Chicas, él es Link, él ha salvado el reino de Hyrule de todo tipo de amenazas, estaríamos perdidos de no ser por él"

El chico de verde estaba bastante alagado por lo dicho por la portadora de la sabiduría "Descuida princesa, siempre te protegeré"

La chica de cabello rosa no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas por aquellas palabras "Eso sonó muy romántico" dijo en un tono picarón. Al escucharla los dos jóvenes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosos, mientras que la chica de púrpura se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de vergüenza ajena.

Antes de que se metieran en más detalles uno de los guardias entró corriendo a la sala del trono y con un rostro que demostraba que fue testigo de algo horrible. Después de recuperar el aliento se puso firme para hablarle a la joven de ojos azules "Princesa…" le hizo una reverencia para después continuar "Tenemos problemas. El pueblo ha sido invadido y no podemos contenerlos"

Al oírlo la portadora de la sabiduría, el portador del valor y los tres viajeros se preocuparon. La que rompió el silencio fue la joven castaña "¿De quién se trata esta vez?". El reino de Hyrule ha sido víctima de todo tipo de amenazas y algo que ella no podía permitir era que sus súbditos salieran heridos por culpa de algún ser codicioso, lo que fuera tenía que detenerlo

El guardia le contestó mientras sacaba algo que atrapó en un bolso "Por… ¡ellos!" De pronto del bolso salieron tres esferas de color azul, verde y morado oscuro, de sus espaldas aparecieron unas alas tipo libélula, después unas pequeñas patitas y luego abrieron unos grandes ojos morados. Al verlos los hylianos y el fontanero quedaron confundidos, en cambio la portadora de la magia quedó preocupada mientras que la de la risa los miró con desprecio

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado este episodio, tal vez no fue muy emocionante pero el que viene tendrá unas mayores dosis de acción así que espérenlo.

 **A n1god:** Empecé a jugar "Ocarina of Time" y también me quedé en la mitad (Es un buen juego pero tiene sus dificultades). Sobre que Link no hable es algo que molesta un poco por eso en mis historias haré que hable. Sobre la Bola Smash solo espéralo ya que estarán en su momento. Y sobre los héroes con las princesas de Equestria lo dudo mucho ya que MarioXPeach y LinkXZelda siempre serán de mis parejas favoritas en los videojuegos por lo que no podría cambiar eso.

 **A luisangelkstnda:** Finalmente aparecieron Link y Zelda, que pudieran hablar con Epona era una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo en mi cabeza y qué bueno que te gustara. Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda para que este fic quede lo mejor posible.

 **A darq2225:** Sobre el juego en el que está ambientado no lo tengo definido pero principalmente se basa en el "Ocarina of Time" con toques de "Twilight Princess", además se supone que esto ocurre después de que Link terminó su aventura, lo que está haciendo es volver a la acción. Gracias por alentarme ya que esos comentarios me alegran y me alientan a seguir con esta historia.

 **A todos:** Oficialmente dijeron que Sheik es mujer, por eso la puse como chica en el fic.

También quería preguntarles si deseaban que incluyera una cuarta aventura: Las otras son Twilight-Pinkie, Applejack-Rarity y Fluttershy-Rainbow Dash, pero como algunos me pedían que incluyera a Spike y a más personajes tal vez podría incluirlo a él como el protagonista de otra aventura, lo que advierto es que la historia de Fighting is Magic se haría más larga y que demoraría un poco en escribirla ya que no tengo ideas aun. Si desean eso háganmelo saber y denme unas pocas ideas para que tal vez la incluya.

Dejen reviews para dar ideas y opiniones, sin nada más que pedir ni decir nos leemos luego. PikachuFan18 cambio y fuera.

 **P.D.:** Les deseo a todos un Feliz día de San Valentín y Día de los corazones y cascos. Sobre si alguno de ustedes está solo, descuiden porque yo estoy igual


	15. Capítulo 14: Controladores de plagas

Hola, aquí PikachuFan18 con un nuevo episodio de "Super Smash Brothers: Fighting is Magic"

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Controladores de plagas**

Twilight Sparkle no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al estar nuevamente en presencia de un parasprite. Después de lo que vivió en Ponyville no volvió a ver a esos insectos de la misma manera y no deseaba volverlos a ver de alguna forma en lo absoluto.

La chica de rosa se molestó "¿Dónde podré conseguir unas maracas? Aquí no creo que se encuentren esos instrumentos" reclamó como si fuera la peor decepción de su vida

Los nativos de Nintendo aun contemplaban a las tres criaturas que solo revoloteaban y jugaban entre sí, además su apariencia era adorable y no parecían algo de lo que hubiera que preocuparse como lo hacían las chicas de Equestria. El rubio se encargó de romper el silencio "¿Y cuál es el problema? Solo son un montón de insectos"

El hombre de bigote se quejó "Y lo dice el chico que le tenía miedo a las gallinas"

"Touché" murmuró con la cabeza baja el chico de verde al recordar malas experiencias de su niñez con aquellos seres emplumados

La princesa de la amistad se recuperó de la impresión y les explicó sobre estas criaturas "Son parasprites, una plaga de Equestria. Son capaces de devorar toda la comida que encuentran… y además se multiplican rápidamente"

Una vez que la portadora de la magia terminara su explicación repentinamente las pequeñas criaturas escupieron varias esferas de su mismo tamaño, segundos después estas se transformaron en más parasprites. Los tres smashers quedaron con ojos como platos al ver como en unos segundos ya había doce de esos insectos.

Las bolitas aladas se fijaron en el trío de Nintendo para dividirse y jugarles bromas. El fontanero vio como cuatro de ellos le arrebataban su gorra y tuvo que dar de sus mejores saltos para recuperarla, otros empezaron a tirar el castaño cabello de la portadora de la sabiduría y los demás se le pegaron a la cara al guerrero de Hyrule formándole un enorme bigote, el chico los ahuyentaba pero nuevamente se colocaban en su rostro dándole una apariencia ridícula.

Mientras los héroes y la princesa de Hyrule trataban de deshacerse de los insectos la chica de rosa los veía moviendo su cabeza con decepción y de brazos cruzados "Pueden parecer divertidos pero no lo son" reclamó

Después de calmarse de ser testigo de aquel molesto escenario una deducción se le vino a la mente a la chica de cabello púrpura. Ahora que veía a esos parasprites de colores oscuros y ojos morados se dio cuenta que eran diferentes a los que habitaban Equestria. Usando su magia para primero liberar a sus compañeros de los fastidiosos voladores y luego su hechizo de aura pudo ver la oscura energía que provenía de ellos y que ya había visto antes

"Como me lo temía, son clones como los koopas en el castillo de Bowser" explicó la princesa de la amistad al tenerlos inmovilizados "Lo extraño es que no poseen gemas"

La princesa de cabello castaño tuvo una teoría "Tal vez deben tener una reina o algo así" comentó a la chica de ojos morados "Si dices que se multiplican rápidamente solo basta uno de ellos para que haya una invasión"

Twilight concentró aun más su magia para rastrear la gema, algo que le fue un poco difícil ya que había una gran concentración de oscuridad emanada por los demás insectos "Se encuentra en alguna parte del pueblo. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, la población de parasprites sigue aumentando" exclamó preocupada dirigiéndose a los demás

El hombre de rojo rompió el silencio "¿Y qué estamos esperando?" dijo mientras los demás asentían. Decididos a detener a esta amenaza el quinteto corrió para auxiliar al reino de Hyrule

En la ventana el hombre de negro que vio y escuchó toda la conversación que los cinco tuvieron sacó nuevamente el espejo para decirle al hombre de cabello rojizo que ya era hora de la siguiente parte del plan.

 **En el pueblo…**

 **Música de fondo: Pinkie's Parasprite Polka**

Durante el viaje hasta el pueblo Pinkie decidió compartir las capuchas de conejo que recibió del extraño vendedor, pensó que así lograría animar a sus compañeros antes de tener que lidiar con los parasprites. Cuando llegaron a su destino no podían creer el escenario que tenían en frente

Los hylianos corrían para todos lados tratando de proteger su comida de los insectos voladores, otros tenían que lidiar con que estuvieran tomando sus pertenencias y en vano otros pocos trataban de deshacerse de ellos usando ramas u otro tipo de herramienta

"Por el amor de Nayru, esto es un desastre" exclamó el rubio atónito por el caos producido por criaturas tan pequeñas, la princesa de Hyrule y el héroe del reino champiñón no podían estar más de acuerdo.

Después de calmarse Twilight volvió a usar su hechizo para finalmente localizar al líder de estos adorables monstruos. El parasprite que portaba la gema resultó ser de color negro, grandes ojos verdes y su cristal esmeralda se hallaba en su frente como si fuera una corona

Cuando los cinco lo localizaron la castaña le habló al chico de verde "Link, tu eres un buen arquero" en todas sus aventuras el portador de la trifuerza del valor ha demostrado su destreza con todo tipo de herramientas y el arco no era la excepción "¿Crees que podrías apuntarle?"

El hylian le dio una mirada confiado "Dalo por hecho". Mientras el guerrero se preparaba accidentalmente dejó caer algunas de sus cosas al suelo, entre ellas una bomba, objeto que lamentablemente llamó la atención de los hambrientos voladores. Un pequeño grupo de parasprites apareció repentinamente y la robó para alejarse y jugar con ella "¡Oigan, denme eso!" gritó al fijarse en lo que hicieron los insectos, ahora la preocupación lo invadió ya que en las manos (o patas) equivocadas esa bomba podría herir a algún inocente.

Los parasprites en cambio se divertían y la usaban como si fuera una pelota, estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que accidentalmente lograron que esta detonara. La explosión hizo que los pequeños monstruos se destruyeran como si fueran burbujas de pintura negro-morado, escena que sorprendió tanto a insectos como a los héroes

Las criaturas aladas quedaron atónitas, luego en sus pequeños rostros se formó una expresión de total enojo mientras sus miradas se clavaban en el quinteto que comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

El parasprite portador de la gema se puso a la vista de todos, así era imposible no ver como su cristal emanaba una intensa luz verde que llamó la atención de sus compañeros. Todos los insectos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para reunirse con su líder y luego comenzaron a fusionarse formando lo que sería una enorme criatura. Teniendo claro lo que pasaría a continuación la chica de rosa gritó de pánico "¡AAHHHHH! ¡Un monstruo gigante!"

Finalmente el monstruo resultó ser… ¿un clon gigante de Pinkie Pie?

El nuevo enemigo formado por parasprites de hecho tenía una gran similitud a la forma pony de la portadora de la risa excepto porque le faltaban las patas traseras y la cola, pero no necesitaba patas traseras ya que tenía la habilidad de la levitación. Su cuerpo era de tono negro mientras que su melena era de colores morados y azules, además sus ojos eran totalmente verdes como los del insecto líder

"Y bastante encantador" agregó la organizadora de fiestas al final. El rostro del enjambre fusionado puso la misma expresión de enojo que tuvieron antes de unirse, de forma amenazante golpeó el suelo con sus cascos como demostración de la fuerza que ahora poseían y se acercó al quinteto de héroes.

Los cinco se pusieron en posición de combate para detener por todas a esta molesta plaga

 **Música de fondo: Pinkie's Parasprite Polka (174UDSI Remix)**

El enjambre levantó sus cascos para darles un golpe directo, pero los héroes fueron capaces de esquivarlo dividiéndose en el proceso.

Ambas princesas que se encontraban al lado de la otra usaron su magia para atacar a la criatura a distancia, sin embargo el enjambre se desfusionó evadiendo los ataques. Acto siguiente los parasprites se unieron como si fueran un proyectil para caerles encima a las portadoras de la magia y la sabiduría, por suerte usando sus propias técnicas ambas se teletransportaron evadiendo el ataque de la enorme criatura

Al volver a su forma de Pinkie gigante y no ver a las princesas su atención pasó a los héroes de rojo y verde. Apuntó su casco en dirección a ellos y de este se separó un pequeño enjambre que iba hacia el fontanero, para defenderse él usó la habilidad de sus nuevos brazaletes y con ellos le disparó un potente chorro de agua al grupo de insectos eliminándolos, pero eso resultó ser una distracción del monstruo artificial para acercarse y darle un casco de frente, por suerte el portador de la trifuerza del valor puso su escudo protegiendo a su compañero de rojo y luego usó su espada para darle fuertes cortes al brazo del monstruo y cortándoselo en el proceso. Con un casco menos la pelea resultaría más fácil, pero segundos después el casco que en realidad estaba compuesto de parasprites voló para unirse con el resto del enjambre

Pese a que debía concentrarse en la batalla una duda invadió la mente del hombre de bigote "¿Pinkie?" sus ojos azules se pusieron a buscar a la chica de rosa hasta que la encontró a varios metros de distancia de la pelea, ella parecía estar solo 'supervisando' el actuar de sus compañeros y quedándose pensativa como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse. El hombre de rojo se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de molestia "¡¿No crees que podrías ayudarnos?!" esperando que la portadora de la risa lo escuchara

La chica de púrpura también vio lo que hacía su amiga fiestera y decidió justificar su repentino comportamiento "Mario, creo que sería mejor dejarla sola por unos instantes" Por experiencia propia sabía que Pinkie a veces actuaba un poco extraño, pero de seguro debía estar buscando alguna solución inesperada como con los instrumentos en Equestria "De seguro está pensando en algún plan como lo hizo en Ponyville" _'Al menos eso espero'_ pensó para sí la amante de la lectura

Mientras sus amigos continuaban con la pelea la organizadora de fiestas seguía pensativa. Finalmente hizo un movimiento que fue para sacar un saco de azúcar que tenía guardado en su esponjada cabellera

La princesa de Equestria lanzó una esfera de magia al monstruo imitador, pero el enjambre volvió a separarse evadiendo su ataque para luego unirse como una enorme esfera que a toda velocidad trató de aplastarla. El movimiento sorpresa de la fusión hizo que Twilight solo se defendiera creando una barrera para detenerlo, lamentablemente para la chica alicornio la fuerza del enjambre iba a destrozar en segundos la pared mágica y con eso acabaría con ella.

La estrategia del monstruo colectivo hubiese funcionado de no ser porque algo a gran velocidad puso una bomba que con su explosión logró que el enjambre se separara. La explosión también hizo que la chica de púrpura cayera al suelo al romperse su barrera, cuando se recuperó vio al héroe de Hyrule que llevaba puesta la capucha de conejo que le entregó Pinkie y corría a una velocidad mayor a la normal. El rubio volvió a tomar su arco mientras buscaba al líder insecto para nuevamente tratar de destruirlo al dispararle varias flechas seguidas, pero el enjambre volvió a reunirse protegiendo a su reina y frustrando así al hylian. Otra vez en su forma de Pinkie gigante le apuntó con su casco para arrojarle un pequeño grupo, esta vez el chico de verde usó su boomerang que con una tormenta acabó con los monstruitos voladores.

El grupo más grande se acercó al portador de la trifuerza del valor para aplastarlo con ambos cascos, por suerte Link esquivó el ataque y luego empezó a atacar a la bestia con su espada, el fontanero se le unió usando sus puños de fuego. Los golpes combinados de ambos héroes le hicieron un daño bastante grave a la fusión, pero esta volvió a separarse para formarse a unos metros de distancia, la chica de cabello castaño ya lo estaba esperando e invocando temporalmente una gran armadura violeta que empuñaba una gran espada le atacó directamente, iba a acompañar con un Fuego de Din que nuevamente el enjambre esquivó al separarse

Los cuatro luchadores se reunieron "No podemos seguir así, ellos esquivan nuestros ataques para luego reunirse y contraatacarnos. Si lográramos que se mantuvieran fusionados lograríamos vencerlos" reclamó la princesa de Hyrule

Por suerte ya había una solución para ese problema "¡Háganse a un lado!" gritó la chica de rosa que finalmente se unió a la batalla. Su clon gigante quedó contemplándola atónito mientras ella cargaba su cañón de fiesta "Tal vez luzcas encantador, ¡pero seguirás siendo un parasprite!" reclamó molesta para luego dispararle una gran masa de color rosa, sea el postre que fuera este resultó ser tan pegajoso que impidió que el enjambre se desfusionara quedando estancado en esa forma

Sorprendidos por la útil idea de la organizadora de fiestas los héroes se prepararon para luchar. Pinkie se colocó sus orejas de conejo para correr a mayor velocidad, el enjambre iba a darle un casco de frente pero la portadora de la risa fue capaz de saltar el brazo de su rival para así impulsarse y darle una gran patada en el rostro logrando que retrocediera. Cuando el monstruo fusionado se recuperó vio como la chica de rosa le lanzaba un pastel a la cara, eso hizo que se enojara al verla reírse de él, iba a darle otro golpe con su casco pero repentinamente sintió como una gran explosión mágica le daba en la cabeza, al mirar la dirección del ataque vio que era la princesa Zelda usando un Fuego de Din, detrás de ella siguió Twilight mandándole una lluvia de estrellas que logró hacerle un daño grave a su forma de pony al haber perdido más parasprites.

Link desde otro ángulo le arrojó una bomba, esta vez el enjambre se escudó a si mismo cubriéndose con sus cascos, cuando pensaba darle otro ataque al hylian lo siguiente que sintió fue como Mario le daba un fuerte puño ascendente en el pecho. La criatura fusionada iba a darle otro ataque al fontanero al estar a corta distancia, pero ese plan falló ya que la chica de cabello castaño se teletransportó para luego invocar su Phantom Slash que cortó uno de sus cascos. Lamentablemente para la fusión el grupo que formaba su brazo no pudo reunirse debido a que el caramelo de Pinkie los mantenía juntos impidiéndoles volar, además la chica de cabello púrpura apareció para lanzarles una esfera de magia que los destruyó como si fueran burbujas de color negro morado.

Con solo un casco la pelea se le complicó al enjambre, sus ataques se volvieron predecibles y fáciles de esquivar por lo que los héroes lograron darle de sus mejores golpes sin recibir ningún rasguño. Usando sus alas de alicornio para quedar a la altura de la cabeza la princesa de la amistad le lanzó directamente una gran esfera de magia, el golpe aturdió a la criatura y también le hizo un gran daño que destruyó a varios de los parasprites permitiendo finalmente ver al líder que se notaba debilitado al tratar de mantener la fusión

"¡Ahí está!" gritó la chica de rosa. Sin esperar más el rubio tomó su arco para finalmente darle una flecha al cristal verde de la reina, cuando la gema verde se hizo pedazos todo el enjambre se destruyó con esta y así acabaron con la gran plaga que atacaba el reino de Hyrule

 **Música de fondo: Tema de victoria de Legend of Zelda**

El quinteto se alivió al acabar con la criatura y finalmente pudieron recuperar el aliento, aunque esto no duró mucho ya que la portadora de la risa apareció tirando serpentina y los juntó a todos para un fuerte 'abrazo triunfal'. Ellos no fueron los únicos en festejar ya que los habitantes del pueblo también se alegraban de que detuvieran a la 'adorable' plaga.

Sin embargo la paz no duró mucho, al mirar a lo lejos vieron que lo problemas estaban lejos de terminar

Zelda se dio cuenta de que se presentaron nuevos invasores"¡Están atacando el castillo!" exclamó preocupada

"Sea lo que sea tenemos que detenerlos" dijo Link mientras corría junto a la princesa, lo mismo hicieron Mario y Pinkie Pie. Twilight los iba a seguir cuando algo llamó su atención. Entre medio de la baba negro morada que antes fue un clon de parasprite se hallaba una tarjeta, esta se parecía a las que se colocaban en maletas o cajas que se transportaban a otro sitio. Estaba sucia haciéndola ilegible, pero una pequeña esquina que seguía intacta era la prueba de que tenía un texto

"¡Twilight!" Escuchó que le gritaban sus compañeros logrando que reaccionara. La portadora de la magia decidió guardar aquella tarjeta y corrió para alcanzarlos

 **Afueras del castillo…**

 **Música de fondo: Hidden Mountain & Forest **

Al llegar al castillo vieron como los guardias apenas podían contener a un gran grupo de criaturas parecidas a duendes que tenían cuernos a cada lado de su cabeza y que iban armados con masas, aparte de numerosos algunos iban montados en grandes jabalíes que hacían a un lado todo lo que se les topara en el camino. Estos 'Bulblins' eran diferentes a los que los hylianos conocían ya que sus atuendos eran totalmente negros, su piel se veía más de un tono gris, sus ojos brillaban de un color morado y alguna parte de sus brazos tenían un cristal del color de sus ojos, lo mismo ocurría con los 'Bulbos' que eran de pelaje negro y tenían dos cristales morados tanto en su frente como en el pecho.

Con solo reconocer las gemas la portadora de la magia supo que eran clones oscuros "Link, Zelda. Ellos son imitaciones, solo destruyan las gemas que tienen en el cuerpo y los eliminarán" explicó la chica de púrpura a los que eran nuevos con estos enemigos

Unos Bulblins se acercaron para atacar a la chica de púrpura que los acabó fácilmente al lanzarles lluvias de estrellas, la portadora de la sabiduría se transformó nuevamente en Sheik que usó su velocidad y manejo en la lucha para derrotarlos.

De pronto se hicieron presentes los monstruosos jabalíes que iban hacia ambas princesas, aunque no llegaron muy lejos ya que el chico de verde usó su arco para dispararle a los cristales de sus cabezas, lo mismo hizo la chica de rosa con su cañón de fiesta.

El fontanero usó bolas de fuego y sus variados puños para derrotar a los Bulblins que tenía en frente "¡Chicos, tenemos que recuperar el castillo lo más pronto posible!" exclamó con el mayor deseo de terminar rápido con esto, en el fondo estaba preocupado ya que no podía ser coincidencia que estos enemigos fueran como los que usó Bowser para secuestrar a Peach, tal vez él o algún aliado suyo sería el responsable de todo este caos… y obviamente eso no era para nada bueno

La chica de cabello rizado que no tuvo problemas para destruir a los clones oscuros se fijó repentinamente en uno de los monstruosos jabalíes que perdió a su jinete. Antes de que dijeras 'pastel' la organizadora de fiestas ya se hallaba sobre la espalda del Bulbo mientras tomaba las riendas de este

"¡Pinkie! ¡No es una buena idea!" gritó el chico de verde que por experiencia propia sabía lo peligroso que podía ser tratar de cabalgar a una de esas bestias

La portadora de la risa que obviamente no le puso atención elevó uno de sus brazos para llamar la atención de la portadora de la magia "¡Mira Twilight! ¡Estoy en un rodeo!" la chica de púrpura quedó horrorizada al ver lo que estaba haciendo su hiperactiva amiga"¿Qué crees que diría…" pero antes de que terminara de hablar accidentalmente jaló las riendas haciendo que el jabalí cabalgara fuera de control "…APLEJAAAAAAACK?!". Así inició una loca carrera que arrasó con muchos de los clones, además sus compañeros casi fueron víctimas del enorme animal y fue de suerte que lograran evadirlo.

La cabalgata terminó cuando la organizadora de fiestas se estrelló contra las puertas del castillo que se abrieron bruscamente, como consecuencia del fuerte impacto la gema de la frente del animal se destruyó y ella se cayó rodando unos metros antes de detenerse, cuando dejó de rodar se llevó una mano a la cabeza adolorida "Ugh… ¿Alguien vio la matrícula de ese cerdo?" dijo algo desorientada, el enorme jabalí se levantó y furioso iba a atacar a su reciente jinete, pero un rayo lanzado por la princesa de Equestria destruyó su último cristal y así acabándolo de una vez por todas. La portadora de la magia se acercó y ayudaba a su amiga de cabello rizado a levantarse cuando ambas se percataron que no estaban solas

Sentado en el trono del reino se encontraba un hombre que al solo verlo podías saber que no era de buenas intenciones. Él llevaba puesta una armadura negra y una capa bastante adornada, su piel era oscura, su cabello y cejas eran de tono rojizo y sus ojos dorados eran muy amenazantes. Ahora que lo veían detenidamente ambas habitantes de Ponyville se dieron cuenta que no era la primera vez que lo conocían

"¡AAHHHH! ¡ES BLACK RADIANCE!" Gritó aterrada la amante de las fiestas

La princesa de la amistad se molestó al toparse nuevamente con el rey del mal "¡Eres el hechicero que secuestró a Luna y a Celestia!" De la ira violentas chispas mágicas comenzaron a emanar de las manos de la chica de púrpura "¡¿Qué hiciste con ellas?!"

El gerudo que no se inmutó por la reacción de ambas portadoras de la armonía solo les puso una sonrisa maliciosa "Nos vemos otra vez….pequeña pony" dijo con su profunda voz

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que la invasión de parasprites en Hyrule no les haya parecido una idea muy tonta, de hecho se me vino la idea repentinamente una tarde en mi casa y no pude evitar que fuera parte de la historia.

Sobre como los parasprites se fusionaron en un monstruo gigante para proteger a su reina me vino la inspiración de los 'Gnezdo' de "Resident Evil 6" (Admito que "Resident Evil" es otra de mis debilidades). Y sobre por qué lucían como Pinkie Pie pensé que lo asociarían a como los originales fueron 'derrotados' por Pinkie y sus instrumentos.

Sobre el remix musical que sonó durante esa pelea pueden buscarlo en Youtube, algunos temas hechos por fanáticos admito que me han inspirado en algunas escenas y sería genial que también los escucharan.

 **A Spinal1284:** No sabes cuánto te extrañé, de no ser por ti este fic no habría pasado del capítulo 3. Gracias por darme ideas que me ayudarán con el desarrollo de esta aventura. También agradezco la idea de DreamLand (la imagen mental de ambas ponies estampadas en los prados me hizo reír)

 **A luisangelkstnda:** Que bueno que te gustara y la espera finalmente terminó.

 **A darq2225:** Sobre Link y las princesas todas esas dudas se responderán a medida que avance la historia. Y sobre los smash final de las portadoras de la armonía solo diré que espéralo. Gracias por tu review

 **A n1god:** muy cierto, y sobre los Links sería muy confuso poner a más de uno ya que en los recientes smash solo tenemos al adulto y a Toon y prefiero quedarme con ellos dos en este fic. Y pese a que esté mucho tiempo a tu lado una computadora nunca ocupara el papel de alguien especial (exagerada ¿verdad?)

 **A todos:** Perdonen la tardanza, es que con la vuelta a clases uno está más ocupado y no le dan tiempo para escribir a casi nadie

Sin nada más que decir nos leemos entonces. PikachuFan18, cambio y fuera.


	16. Capítulo 15: Duelo de poder

Nuevamente PikachuFan18 con el siguiente capítulo de "Super Smash Brothers: Fighting is Magic"

 **Capítulo 15: Duelo de poder**

El portador de la trifuerza del poder se levantó para hablarles a las chicas de Equestria "Me sorprende que hayan dejado su ridículo mundo para rescatar a sus princesas, aunque me temo que será en vano"

En ese instante una vez que acabaron con los clones los hylianos y el fontanero entraron para reconocer a las portadoras de la armonía y a una figura que ya conocían de hace mucho "¡Ganondorf!" reclamó molesto el rubio

La chica de púrpura explicó rápidamente la historia "¡Es él, fue el que apareció en el castillo y secuestró a nuestras princesas! ¡Por culpa suya nadie podrá levantar el sol y Equestria estará en una noche sin fin!"

El gerudo, que no mostraba ningún rastro de arrepentimiento o lastima, solo la vio con malicia"¿Y piensas que solo será a ellas?"

De lo que los héroes no pudieron percatarse fue que una figura ubicada detrás de una de las ventanas del castillo cargaba en sus manos una extraña arma futurista gris con partes rojas y moradas. Aprovechando la distracción del quinteto apuntó el cañón disparando una gran flecha negra a gran velocidad tomando a los cinco por sorpresa. Cuando se recuperaron de la impresión cuatro de ellos vieron atónitos como la princesa de Hyrule se hallaba ahora convertida en una estatua con una base de color dorado. La vista del fontanero se clavó en la ventana para ver al atacante que resultó ser una persona cubierta con una capa negra impidiendo verle el rostro y armado con un 'Dark Cannon', arma que vio durante cierta peligrosa aventura y que esperaba no volverla a ver

"Y pensar que aún conservaba eso" comentó para sí el rey del mal

Las chicas de Equestria aun no se recuperaban de lo que acababan de ver, mientras que el portador de la trifuerza del valor al ver lo que le ocurrió a la princesa de vestido violeta-blanco corrió para revivirla "¡ZELDA!", pero antes de que pudiera acercarse el hombre misterioso velozmente saltó para darle una patada voladora derribándolo. El hombre de rojo fue a ayudar a su compañero de verde, preparando uno de sus puños dio un gran salto para golpear al intruso, pero este dio una acrobacia hacia atrás para luego darle una patada en el aire antes de que el castaño pudiera acercarse para luego impulsarse y golpearlo con ambas piernas arrojando al héroe del reino champiñón. La portadora de la magia se teletransportó apareciendo detrás del hombre de negro, iba a darle una patada cuando este rápidamente volteó y con uno de sus brazos le sujetó la pierna, acto seguido la golpeo con su brazo libre y cuando la chica de púrpura se alejó un poco de él la atacó con una combinación de puños y patadas derribando a la pobre princesa. Lo que el sujeto misterioso no vio venir fue un cañonazo por parte de Pinkie que lo alejó de la hechicera, cuando se recuperó vio como la chica de cabello rizado se le acercaba tratando de atacarlo con alguna de sus acrobacias, cuando ella iba a darle un golpe certero el hombre la esquivó para después sujetarla por la espalda, ponerle una mano en la boca como tratando de callarla y luego golpearla noqueándola en el proceso.

Al haber dejado fuera de combate a los héroes el sujeto misterioso tomó la forma petrificada de la portadora de la sabiduría para luego escapar del castillo, los otros cuatro al recuperarse iban a seguirlo cuando repentinamente una extraña pared mágica con diseños 'alienígenas' color dorado se formó impidiendo que lo detuvieran

Twilight no permitiría que esto se volviera a repetir. Usando su magia la princesa de Equestria se teletransportó afuera del castillo. Lo primero que vio fue al hombre que escapaba con la estatua de Zelda, la chica de púrpura lo detuvo disparándole un rayo de energía que le impactó en la espalda haciéndolo caer a él y a su secuestrada, la portadora de la magia iba a ayudar a la princesa de Hyrule cuando una oscura magia la rodeó devolviéndola al castillo. Por suerte lo que hizo la amante de la lectura no fue del todo en vano ya que el sujeto se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo y parecía que estaría así por un momento

Cuando se vio nuevamente en la sala del trono la chica de púrpura se dio cuenta que no podría salir de ahí usando magia, estas paredes de alguna forma tenían un hechizo parecido al del Rey Sombra en el Imperio de Cristal. Su atención pasó al hombre de cabello rojizo que en su mano traía una esfera de cristal color verde, al analizarla se percató que era similar a la de la reina parasprite que enfrentó hace unos instantes. El hombre de armadura negra se acercó amenazantemente al cuarteto "Fueron unos tontos al creer que podrían detenerme. Ahora solo sentirán mi ira" Apenas terminó de hablar el rey del mal lanzó la esfera al suelo, esta al romperse una magia oscura surgió y comenzó a rodearlo, cuando esta se desvaneció el gerudo se encontraba transformado en una enorme bestia similar a un jabalí negro de filosos colmillos, melena roja, con garras y una franja de color blanco en su estómago. En su nueva forma el portador de la trifuerza del poder rugió amenazantemente a los cuatro héroes que se prepararon para la batalla

No era la primera vez que Link se enfrentaba a la versión monstruosa del hombre de armadura negra, pero sin la ayuda especial de cierta princesa las cosas resultarían un tanto diferentes.

La bestia se abalanzó hacia la hechicera de púrpura, por suerte Twilight alcanzó a teletransportarse logrando que el monstruoso jabalí chocara contra la pared, cuando iba a contraatacar el portador de la trifuerza del valor le disparó una flecha a un punto brillante en su cabeza derribándolo, aprovechando el momento el rubio corrió y comenzó a atacar con su espada a la criatura en la zona del estómago "¡Chicos, ataquen el brillo que tiene en el pecho!" gritó el hylian para que sus compañeros lo ayudaran, pero esa pequeña distracción permitió que la bestia negra lo arrojara con una de sus garras a unos metros lejos de él

Cuando se recuperó el siguiente movimiento de Ganon iba hacia el chico de verde, pero el fontanero le dio un fuerte chorro de agua hacia los ojos cegándolo temporalmente, usando eso como distracción el hombre de bigote dio un gran salto y preparó uno de sus puños en llamas para atacar directamente la frente de la criatura, lamentablemente su ataque falló ya que repentinamente el monstruo se desvaneció en unas esporas negras. Las chicas y el hombre de rojo sintieron gran confusión al ver como el enorme animal de melena rojiza desapareció.

La princesa de la amistad que se encontraba con la guardia baja no se dio cuenta de cómo un extraño portal de color azul se formó detrás de ella "¡TWILIGHT! ¡DETRÁS DE TI!" gritó el castaño a la chica de púrpura, al voltear vio como Ganon apareció nuevamente tratando de atacarla con sus filosos colmillos. A último momento la portadora de la magia logró hacer un campo de fuerza para tratar de detenerlo, pero la fuerza descomunal del jabalí impedía que lo detuviera y hasta lograba que la joven princesa retrocediera

La portadora de la magia apretaba los dientes del gran esfuerzo con el que trataba de alejar al monstruo. Link veía su situación y una idea se le vino a la mente"¡Twilight! ¡Voltéalo!" le gritó, la chica de cabello púrpura lo escuchó y usando una mayor concentración usó su magia para sujetar los colmillos de la bestia de melena roja y luego volcarla. Con su enemigo derribado el cuarteto usando cada uno sus movimientos especiales aprovechó para atacar nuevamente la zona brillante de su pecho, Ganon rugía de dolor y para no continuar con la golpiza que estaba recibiendo desapareció nuevamente en esporas negras

Los héroes y las portadoras de la armonía se fijaron en como nuevamente unos portales rojos se formaban repentinamente en diferentes partes sin estar seguros de en cual podría hacer su aparición el monstruo, por eso cada uno de ellos miraba una zona de la sala del trono esperando el ataque de la criatura. Por una leve distracción la portadora de la risa se fijó que uno de esos extraños portales se estaba formando en el techo y justo sobre sus cabezas

"¡Chicos! ¡Haya arriba!" gritó alertando a sus compañeros. Los demás vieron como la criatura apareció casi aplastándolos al caer al suelo, por suerte lograron separarse y esquivarlo. Aprovechando que sus rivales se habían separado el rey del mal se fijó en su viejo enemigo, el portador de la trifuerza del valor nuevamente intentó dispararle con su arco, pero el monstruoso jabalí logró proteger su punto débil para violentamente levantar sus patas delanteras a la vez que una energía púrpura lo rodeaba, luego a una gran velocidad trató de embestir al rubio. Link debió admitir que ese movimiento no se lo esperó y al no tener tiempo para esquivarlo lo único que pudo hacer fue protegerse con su escudo mientras instintivamente cerraba los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir vio como Twilight estaba frente a él creando una gran barrera con su magia que frenó la embestida, sin embargo la fuerza descomunal de la criatura logró que aquel escudo se destruyera como si fuera una pared de cristal para después atacar al chico de verde y a la chica de púrpura

Al ver lo que le pasó a Twilight y a su nuevo amigo un poco de tristeza se apoderó de la chica de cabello rizado. Cuando tus amigos están luchando no se están divirtiendo y no quería que alguien saliera lastimado por culpa de un vil aguafiestas. En ese momento lo que más deseaba era terminar con todo esto lo más pronto posible. Fue en ese instante que frente a ella una luz dorada con una forma similar a la de un sol invocó una esfera flotante que cambiaba constantemente de color. Los colores tan brillantes llamaron su atención y por eso trató de atraparla

El hombre de bigote también fue testigo del ataque de Ganon, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña bomba el hombre de rojo la arrojó a la cabeza del monstruo esperando herirle en la frente, su plan falló ya la criatura de melena roja logró protegerse pero al menos sirvió de distracción para permitirle acercarse y darle un fuerte puño ascendente en la cara, el golpe le hizo algo de daño al jabalí aunque este rápidamente contraatacó con una de sus garras arrojando al castaño a unos metros lejos de él

El héroe del reino champiñón que apenas se recuperaba del golpe de pronto sintió la presencia de otra magia poderosa, Link y Twilight también la sintieron, incluido Ganon. Al ver la dirección de la que provenía vieron como Pinkie Pie era rodeada de un aura dorada y sus ojos brillaban de amarillo

El castaño rompió el silencio "No puede ser ¿Acaso es una smash…?"

Mágicamente las orejas de Pinkie fueron reemplazadas por sus clásicas de pony color rosa y su cabello que se volvió más largo ganó tonos azules como en su forma de 'Rainbow Power'"¡Esto requerirá de medidas extremas! ¡Al estilo Pinkie Pie!" retumbó la voz de la portadora de la risa para luego invocar su cañón de fiesta. En un intento por detenerla el rey del mal trató de embestirla, pero ella le disparó una gran bomba rellena de globos y confeti en el punto brillante de su cabeza logrando que el monstruo de melena rojiza rugiera de dolor mientras levantaba sus patas delanteras, quedando expuesto la portadora de la risa le disparó consecutivamente otras cinco bombas que terminaron por derrotar al portador de la trifuerza del poder que volvió a su forma original y se desplomó en el suelo del enorme salón

La chica de cabello rizado, que también recuperó su apariencia original, corrió para ver el estado de su amiga alicornio "¡Twilight! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Aun puedes caminar?! ¡¿Puedes oírme?!" preguntó alterada y preocupada

La princesa de la amistad trató de calmar a la organizadora de fiestas "Si, Pinkie….Es que esa batalla… me hizo consumir mucho poder…" dijo exhausta, además ese último ataque le hizo un gran daño

Por suerte Link tenía un remedio para eso "Descuida, Twilight. Esto te ayudará" De entre sus cosas el rubio sacó una botella que en su interior contenía una blanca esfera brillante con alas tipo libélula, apenas la abrió la pequeña hada se colocó sobre la chica de púrpura mientras la rodeaba de unos brillos que sanaban sus heridas y la ayudaban a recuperar su poder. Al sentirse mejor la chica de púrpura le dio una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento

Cuando los cuatro trataron nuevamente de salir se dieron cuenta que las paredes hechas por Ganondorf seguían intactas y no parecía que fueran a desaparecer tan fácilmente

"Pinkie" preguntó la princesa de la amistad aun sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos momentos "¿Por qué no disparas tu cañón de fiesta? Lo último que hiciste fue impresionante"

La chica de rosa sacó nuevamente su cañón, pero lo único que disparó fue un pastel de crema que el máximo daño que le hizo a la mágica pared fue dejarle una pegajosa mancha. La princesa y los héroes quedaron bastante decepcionados "Lo lamento Twilight. La verdad no sé como hice eso" se disculpó igual de decepcionada

Desesperación fue algo por lo que el rubio estaba sufriendo, estaba preocupado ya que Zelda estaba siendo secuestrada frente a sus narices y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo estando atrapado ahí

"Tenemos que detenerlo" exclamó preocupada la chica de púrpura "Si la reúnen con las demás princesas podrían cometer algo terrible"

En ese momento el chico de verde tenía claro una cosa "No podemos permitir que eso suceda" Fue entonces cuando las Cutie Marks de ambas portadoras de la armonía brillaron nuevamente y lo mismo le pasó al hylian. Sus largas orejas fueron reemplazadas por unas de pony tono amarillo claro, de su cinturón aparecieron unos tirantes como si fuera una cola y su característica espada y escudo sufrieron una leve transformación volviéndose más brillantes. Por puro instinto el portador de la trifuerza del valor empuñó la Espada Maestra con la que hizo un corte de energía en forma diagonal, sorprendentemente aquel ataque destruyó la barrera que se rompió como si estuviera hecha de cristal

El cuarteto quedó atónito por lo que sucedió, pero inmediatamente recordaron que tenían algo más importante que hacer y viendo que podían salir del castillo corrieron para detener a cierto secuestrador

 **Afuera del castillo…**

 **Música de fondo: Super Smash Brothers- Hyrule Castle Stage**

El hombre de negro acababa de recuperarse del ataque dado por la portadora de la magia cuando se fijó en los cuatro héroes que iban hacia él, para detenerlos volvió a cargar su 'Dark Cannon' apuntándoles directamente. Las chicas de Equestria y smashers vieron algo tarde lo que el sujeto misterioso iba a hacer y no pudieron esquivar el disparo. Cuando el intruso vio a sus supuestas víctimas resultó que no estaban convertidos en trofeos ya que Link los estaba protegiendo con su escudo que temporalmente fue rodeado de una energía dorada

El hylian velozmente corrió hacia el hombre misterioso para luego usar su espada partiendo en dos a la poderosa arma oscura. Para continuar con la batalla el hombre de negro sacó una pistola láser con la que intentó dispararle varias veces al rubio, pero el joven fue capaz de esquivar los tiros para atacarle con un corte horizontal, el sujeto evadió el ataque haciendo unas acrobacias hacia atrás, aunque no pudo alejarse lo suficiente ya que el portador de la trifuerza del valor invocó su Clawshot con el que capturó al intruso para que quedara frente a él, acto seguido tomó su espada para atacarlo rápidamente con varios cortes dorados de energía que finalmente formaron el emblema de la trifuerza terminándolo con un corte más poderoso que lo envió a unos metros de distancia y al parecer dejándolo fuera de combate.

Después de unos segundos el hombre misterioso con dificultad trataba de reincorporarse, pensando que la batalla continuaría el hylian se puso en posición de lucha, pero en vez de eso el sujeto repentinamente se llevó ambas manos al pecho mientras gritaba de dolor, sorprendido por lo que veía el rubio juraría que un resplandor rojo emanaba de este

"¡ESTÁ ESCAPANDO!" Escuchó gritar a la chica de rosa, su centro de atención cambió para ver como Ganondorf, que lucía bastante débil por la batalla anterior, apareció por un pequeño portal tomando la estatua de la portadora de la sabiduría. La chica de cabello rizado corrió para salvar a la princesa de Hyrule, pero el gerudo cruzó el portal cerrándolo a último momento logrando que la organizadora de fiestas quedara con la cara estampada en el suelo al tratar de abalanzarse "Huy, que mal" dijo mientras se acariciaba la mejilla

El fontanero y la hechicera quedaron atónitos al ver como nuevamente fallaron en salvar a la princesa. La primera idea que se le vino a la mente al portador de la trifuerza del valor fue interrogar al secuaz del hombre de cabello rojizo, pero cuando iba a hablarle el sujeto misterioso ya había desaparecido

"¿A dónde habrá ido?" preguntó el chico de verde al reunirse con los demás

"Twilight, tu abriste uno de sus portales ¿Por qué no lo reinvocas como en Canterlot?" dijo la chica de cabello rizado

Su amiga de púrpura se negó "Pinkie, tu sabes que el hechizo no es perfecto. Además si lo hacemos de seguro nos perderíamos como le pasó a las demás" recordar lo que ocurrió durante el viaje lograba que la portadora de la magia se apenara un poco

El hombre de bigote también se quejaba por no tener un plan "No sé qué haremos. Si tan solo tuviéramos una pista de a donde podrían estar"

En ese momento la princesa de la amistad recordó lo que había guardado en su bolsillo "Lo tengo" exclamó para que sus compañeros le pusieran atención "Entre los parasprites encontré esto" dijo mientras sacaba la sucia tarjeta que recogió de su previa batalla "Si Ganondorf fue quien envió a esos clones oscuros tal vez esto nos dé una pista de donde obtuvo esas gemas" Por suerte un hechizo de limpieza era algo bastante simple para la portadora de la magia, con solo un movimiento de su mano la tinta negra se removió permitiendo que la tarjeta volviera a sus tiempos de gloria, esta resultó ser blanca y tenía el diseño de un estrella amarilla con unas letras que formaban la palabra 'DreamLand'

"¡Sé donde es!" exclamó el castaño "Tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible" dijo con determinación mientras corría hacia el barco seguido del rubio y las chicas de Equestria.

El hylian iba a acompañarlos cuando se fijó en Epona que le hizo un relincho para llamar su atención. El rubio se acercó para despedirse "Descuida, amiga. Volveré lo más pronto que pueda"

Su antigua compañera sabía que el joven tendría que embarcarse en una nueva aventura "Suerte Link" se despidió la yegua de melena blanca

"Gracias" contestó el hylian a su vieja amiga, iba a subir a la nave con el resto del grupo cuando se detuvo de golpe, ¿Acaso ella le habló?

"Vamos bobito. No querrás perderte el viaje" Antes de que el chico de verde pudiera reclamar la portadora de la risa lo agarró del cuello de su traje para subirlo al barco que rápidamente partió a su siguiente destino

 **Con Ganondorf…**

Después de aquella batalla el hombre de cabello rojizo quedó bastante debilitado permitiendo que solo pudiera teletransportarse hasta el bosque de Hyrule. El enojo lo consumía ya que no podía creer que hubiese vuelto a ser derrotado por Link y ahora Mario y las ponies que se le unieron. Lo bueno es que cumplió con su objetivo y ahora tenía a la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría para reunirla con las demás princesas

Pero algo que no podía quitarse de la mente fue como esa ridícula chica de rosa lo venció al dispararle con esas bombas de confeti… la forma en que ganó ese poder… ¿Acaso eso fue una Bola Smash?

 _"_ _¿Ganondorf? ¿Qué sucedió?"_ escuchó de pronto a cierta profunda voz que provenía del espejo que su jefe misterioso le había entregado

De mala gana el gerudo tomó el espejo para explicarle su situación al hombre encapuchado "Logré capturar a Zelda, pero ahora Link se les unió y acaban de irse de Hyrule"

"No te preocupes por eso" dijo despreocupado el sujeto de capucha negra "Ya tengo unos ojos puestos sobre ellos que aseguraran que no lleguen muy lejos de aquí"

 **Dentro de la nave de Mario….**

En el interior de la nave se podían encontrar unas cuantas cajas en las que los viajeros llevaban provisiones para la que resultaría una larga travesía, algo que sería de lo más cotidiano de no ser porque una de ellas se movió levemente. Dentro de ella una figura de ojos rojos respiraba con dificultad mientras una luz roja brillaba en su pecho

 **N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado la aparición de la Bola Smash, de hecho estas harán su aparición en otros momentos de la historia revelando el poder de las portadoras de la armonía. Sobre la lucha contra la Bestia Ganon me inspiré en "Twilight Princess" junto al movimiento de su Smash Final

 **A n1god:** me alaga que esperaras mi regreso y qué bueno que te hubiese divertido el capítulo. Sobre las gallinas… como olvidar aquellos momentos y no pude evitar agregarlo

 **A luisangelkstnda/angelsoul99:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y espero que este no te haya decepcionado

 **A todos:** perdonen la tardanza, es que tengo problemas a la hora de realizar algunas escenas de batalla y por eso me demoro. También les admito que me tardaré un poco más en subir los siguientes episodios pero trataré de que esta historia si se termine, PikachuFan18, cambio y fuera.

 **P.D:** En mi cuenta de Fanfiction puse una idea para un futuro fic, si desean saber de qué se trata y darme futuras ideas y opiniones para este me lo dicen a través de un PM. Si lo hacen les doy gracias de antemano.


	17. Capítulo 16: Estrategias de combate

**Spike:** Anteriormente en "Super Smash Brothers: Fighting is Magic" Twilight, Pinkie y Mario llegaron a la tierra de Hyrule donde conocieron a la princesa Zelda y a Link el valiente héroe. Lamentablemente Ganondorf, el secuestrador de ambas hermanas de Equestria, volvió a enfrentar a nuestros héroes logrando secuestrar a la princesa de la sabiduría. Al tener una pista del origen de los cristales oscuros de los enemigos que han enfrentado partieron a su siguiente destino: la tierra de DreamLand

Mientras tanto Applejack y Rarity que recibieron la ayuda de Fox McCloud iban camino a donde esperan saber algo del paradero de las princesas

 **Capítulo 16: Estrategias de combate**

El viaje en la gran nave de Star Fox había sido una experiencia fascinante para la vaquera y la modista donde Fox les presentó al resto de su equipo: ROB, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare y Krystal. Todo lo que acababan de vivir de seguro habría maravillado tanto a Twilight como a Fluttershy. Al parecer un integrante del equipo se encontraba ausente y como no sabían cuanto se tardaría en regresar Fox decidió que harían la misión sin él

El Great Fox voló hasta estar lo más cercano a otro mundo y para hacer el resto del viaje los tres usaron otro modelo de nave, este casi se parecía a un Arwing excepto porque era más grande permitiendo llevar pasajeros y aunque no era tan veloz también poseía armas de ataque para defenderse

Durante esta parte de la travesía el piloto y las chicas de Equestria no habían hablado, así era hasta que una duda hizo que la chica de las manzanas rompiera el silencio "Y dime Fox ¿Para qué vamos exactamente a este planeta?" La portadora de la honestidad aun se sorprendía de que hubiera un sinfín de mundos y sin saber que podía haber en ellos

El mercenario le contestó "Este es el lugar más cercano en el que podríamos encontrar princesas, o al menos a alguien que esté familiarizado" explicó a las portadoras de la armonía por su siguiente destino.

Al tener una mejor vista del lugar el piloto aterrizó cerca de un bosque donde estaría más despejado. Al descender ambas amigas vieron a lo lejos algo muy diferente a lo que vieron con su compañero de Lylat y un poco más similar a Equestria. Frente a ellos se encontraba una pequeña aldea estilo medieval y un poco más a distancia un enorme castillo parecido a una fortaleza con algunas banderas rojas que resaltaban. El escenario era muy imponente pero a la vez silencioso, algo que podría ser una buena o mala señal

"Bueno, no encontraremos respuestas quedándonos parados aquí" comentó el zorro de chaqueta blanca caminando hacia la aldea seguido de la vaquera y la modista

Después de lo vivido en Manehattan a la rubia no le gustaban mucho las grandes ciudades y no podía evitar sentirse incómoda al estar en ellas, este lugar era totalmente distinto a la ciudad metropolitana pero por alguna razón no lograba estar del todo tranquila "¿Quiénes o qué criaturas vivirán aquí?" preguntó a su amiga de ojos azules

"Mientras no se traten de Timberwolfs o repugnantes insectos creo que será agradable para mí" respondió la portadora de la generosidad maravillada por el diseño del castillo

La llegada de los tres viajeros no pasó del todo desapercibida ya que de entre las cabañas unos brillantes ojos morados los veían desde las sombras

 **En algún lugar entre dimensiones…**

El hombre encapuchado admitía estar emocionado por la captura de otra de las princesas, solo sería cuestión de tiempo reunir a las que faltaban, pero reunir a las portadoras no era su único interés

Nuevamente sacó su espejo para comunicarse con otro de sus secuaces "Y dime ¿Conseguiste la dichosa nave?"

 **En otro lugar…**

A l otro lado del espejo se encontraba un lobo antropomórfico de pelaje gris con blanco y filosas garras que vestía una chaqueta azul y pantalones negros con toques morados al igual que sus botas, aparte lo otro que destacaba de él era un parche de color azul que cubría su ojo izquierdo "Como te lo prometí, tuve unos cuantos problemas pero la conseguí"

El hombre de capucha negra quedó bastante complacido "Excelente, ahora necesito que recojas el 'cargamento especial', ya debe estar listo y no deseo seguir esperando"

"Descuida, ya voy en camino" dijo Wolf O'Donell para cortar la transmisión. El líder de Star Wolf solo suspiró un poco molesto por las órdenes del hombre de voz profunda mientras dirigía su nueva adquisición. Al ver a distancia podías contemplar la gigantesca nave que estaba armada con muchos cañones, tenía unas enormes alas de murciélago y lo que parecía una máscara gris delante de ella

 **Volviendo con Applejack, Rarity y Fox…**

El trío de viajeros llegó más pronto de lo esperado a la aldea, algo que les habría servido de ayuda era recibir orientación por parte de algún habitante local pero lamentablemente no había ninguno. Se tomaron su tiempo para contemplar la aldea, esta era bastante sencilla ya que solo era compuesta por algunas casas y además no tenía rastros de mercados u otro tipo de edificio público

El mercenario llegó a la conclusión "Parece que este sitio no era usado como ciudad, creo que estas cabañas eran usadas temporalmente y ahora están abandonadas"

"¡¿Por qué siempre que llegamos a un lugar este ya está abandonado?!" se quejó la chica de blanco "¿Acaso es mucho pedir alguna bienvenida o…?" la chica de cabello púrpura dejó inconclusa la frase debido a una repentina aparición que también impresionó a sus compañeros

Frente a ellos apareció una mujer de apariencia humana, viéndola detenidamente se fijaron que su piel era gris, su largo cabello negro estaba atado con una coleta y sus ojos eran morados, además usaba un vestido morado oscuro con cortes que permitían ver sus piernas y unas botas grises. Algo no era normal en ella, pero por algún motivo Fox sentía que la conocía de alguna parte. Rompiendo la paz de la situación la mujer invocó una larga espada con la que amenazó al trío

"Lo admito, no hablaba de ese tipo de bienvenida" comentó nerviosa la modista al ver las intensiones hostiles de la mujer

Sin previo aviso la mujer gris corrió hacia a ellos mientras sujetaba la empuñadura de su espada, esperando el ataque el zorro de ojos verdes y la chica de las manzanas se pusieron en posición de combate, pero antes de que los atacara ella desapareció para rápidamente atacarlos por detrás, por suerte la chica de vestido blanco abrió su sombrilla invocando el escudo que protegió a sus compañeros del impredecible ataque, acto seguido la chica de ojos verdes sacó su lazo para atrapar a la mujer y estamparla contra el suelo. Cuando la atacante quedó inmovilizada pudieron contemplar su espalda, una parte de su vestido estaba roto permitiendo ver un cristal morado

"¡Es otra de esas cosas como las de la nave!" exclamó la vaquera que sin perder tiempo le dio un fuerte pisotón destruyendo su gema y así también a la mujer en una explosión negro-morada.

"Sea quien sea el responsable de estos cristales perece que llegó aquí" comentó el piloto de chaqueta blanca. Esto no podía ser una simple coincidencia, al parecer hay algo o alguien que no tiene buenas intenciones… y tal vez esté relacionado con la desaparición de las princesas de Equestria

La modista volvió a usar su hechizo de buscar gemas para detectar a algún futuro enemigo, de pronto su cara demostró una gran preocupación "Chicos…tenemos compañía" dijo nerviosa. La magia de la portadora de la generosidad descubrió la presencia de varios de esos cristales oscuros, unos instantes después de entre las cabañas apareció un grupo de 20 clones con la diferencia de que tenían apariencia masculina, parecían inspirados en tres hombres diferentes que en común tenían capa, botas, piel gris con ojos morados, ropa morada con negro, espadas y cristales morados en pecho, brazos o espalda

Recuperado de la impresión el zorro antropomórfico sacó su pistola "Obviamente esto no sería fácil", las chicas lo imitaron al ponerse en posición de combate junto a él

 **Música de fondo: Fire Emblem (Melee)**

Uno de los clones atacó al piloto usando su espada a una gran velocidad, Fox no tuvo mucho problema en esquivarlo para luego contraatacar con unas rápidas patadas que terminaron por destruir la gema que el ser oscuro poseía en el pecho

La chica de naranja fue emboscada por otro clon que usó su espada con un corte descendente, la vaquera lo esquivó para luego darle una fuerte patada destruyendo su cristal, a continuación otro espadachín trató de atacarla con un corte ascendente mientras su espada era rodeada de una energía morada, por suerte la portadora de la honestidad se agachó para después atacarlo con fuertes puñetazos en su punto débil y así eliminándolo

Dos de los clones corrían hacia la diseñadora, ella usando su magia levitó varias rocas que se encontraban a su alrededor y las arrojó como si fueran una lluvia de proyectiles que acabaron con ellos.

El líder de Star Fox usó su pistola para acabar con unos pocos cuando se fijó que un cuarteto iba hacia la portadora de la generosidad, recordando el nuevo cañón que adquirió en la batalla contra el Metalwolf le gritó a su compañera de blanco para advertirle de su siguiente movimiento"¡Rarity, cúbrete!" sin dudarlo la chica de cabello púrpura se escudó con su sombrilla, acto seguido el mercenario espacial disparó el arma eliminando a los clones. Como estuvo con la guardia baja uno de los clones intentó atacar al zorro por la espalda, viendo lo que iba a suceder la chica del sombrero usó su lazo para sujetar a otro espadachín y lo arrojó hacia el atacante del piloto eliminándolos a los dos por la fuerza del impacto

Fue gracias al trabajo en equipo que las chicas de Equestria y el líder de Star Fox lograron fácilmente vencer al resto de espadachines oscuros dando fin a la batalla

 **Música de fondo: Tema de victoria de Star Fox**

Una vez despejada la zona de enemigos el piloto vio en dirección a la fortaleza y una realización le llegó a la mente "Eso explica el por qué de lo sencillo del pueblo, no es para que sea habitable, es solo una trampa"

"Santas yeguas" exclamó la chica de las manzanas "¿Nos estás diciendo que no quieren que se acerquen a ese castillo? ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?"

Antes de que pudieran responderle una figura que se encontraba en uno de los techos de las cabañas tomó su espada para caer con un golpe descendente hacia el trío, sorprendidos los tres esquivaron el ataque quedando dispersos en el suelo. Al tenerlo de frente los viajeros pudieron contemplar a su nuevo atacante, este no se trataba de un clon sino de un joven pelirrojo que tenía una cinta en su frente, una capa rojo con azul y una armadura azul con toques dorados, además empuñaba una espada que por un momento estuvo rodeada de fuego

El trío lo contempló por unos segundos sin hacer nada hasta que el mercenario espacial rompió el silencio "¿Roy? ¿Eres tú?"

Cuando levantó la cabeza fueron capaces de ver sus ojos que por un instante brillaron de un color rojo más intenso que su cabello para luego volver a un azul. La única respuesta que les dio fue un grito de batalla para nuevamente atacarlos

 _Continuará…_

 **N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, de hecho como Marth, Ike, y Roy nunca han estado juntos en la saga de Fire Emblem decidí que el lugar usado para el fic sería similar a su escenario en SSB

 **A angelsoul99:** Me alegra que te guste mi fic y como lo deseaste ya tienes a tu disposición el nuevo capítulo (ahora me voy devuelta a la lámpara)

 **A Spinal1284:** Yo también disfruté del emulador del juego de 64, de hecho jugaba con él cada vez que podía. Sobre la identidad del polizón y lo que pasará en la tierra de DreamLand tendrás que esperar más adelante

 **A n1god:** Sobre la versión de Hyrule que uso para el fic de hecho no es de algún Zelda en específico, de hecho es una mezcla de "Ocarina of Time" con "Twilight Princess", se supone que los Links y Zeldas que aparecen en Smash tampoco son de algún juego en particular. Qué bueno que te agrade la comedia que uso, de hecho no siempre soy buena en eso

 **A todos:** ¡Lo admito! me demoré demasiado con el cap anterior (piensen que uno también tiene que estudiar y hacer trabajos), recientemente tuve tiempo para trabajar en el fic así que debo a eso mi demora. También estaba un poco deprimida ya que me robaron el celular, les advierto que tengan cuidado ya que nunca sabes dónde te pueden atrapar, por suerte no salí herida pero no siempre uno puede tener esa suerte

Sin nada más que decir me despido. PikachuFan18, cambio y fuera


	18. Capítulo 17: Guardianes de la Fortaleza

Previamente en "Super Smash Brothers: Fighting is Magic":

 _"_ _Este es el lugar más cercano en el que podríamos encontrar princesas, o al menos a alguien que esté familiarizado" explicó el zorro a las portadoras de la armonía por su siguiente destino. Al descender vieron que a lo lejos se encontraba una pequeña aldea estilo medieval y un poco más a distancia un enorme castillo parecido a una fortaleza con algunas banderas rojas que resaltaban_

 _"_ _¿Quiénes o qué criaturas vivirán aquí?" preguntó la vaquera_

 _"_ _Mientras no se traten de Timberwolves o repugnantes insectos creo que será agradable para mí" respondió la portadora de la generosidad_

 _Apareció una mujer de apariencia humana, su piel era gris, su largo cabello negro estaba atado con una coleta y sus ojos eran morados, además usaba un vestido morado oscuro con cortes que permitían ver sus piernas y unas botas grises. Rompiendo la paz de la situación la mujer invocó una larga espada con la que amenazó al trío_

 _La chica de ojos verdes sacó su lazo para atrapar a la mujer y estamparla contra el suelo. Cuando la atacante quedó inmovilizada pudieron contemplar su espalda, una parte de su vestido estaba roto permitiendo ver un cristal morado "¡Es otra de esas cosas como las de la nave!" exclamó_

 _"_ _Sea quien sea el responsable de estos cristales perece que llegó aquí" comentó el piloto de chaqueta blanca. La magia de la portadora de la generosidad descubrió la presencia de un gran grupo de clones con la forma de unos espadachines "Eso explica el por qué de lo sencillo del pueblo, no es para que sea habitable, es solo una trampa"_

 _"_ _¿Nos estás diciendo que no quieren que se acerquen a ese castillo? ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?"_

 _Frente a ellos estaba un joven pelirrojo que tenía una cinta en su frente, una capa rojo con azul y una armadura azul con toques dorados, además empuñaba una espada que por un momento estuvo rodeada de fuego. El trío lo contempló por unos segundos sin hacer nada hasta que el mercenario espacial rompió el silencio "¿Roy? ¿Eres tú?"_

 _Cuando levantó la cabeza fueron capaces de ver sus ojos que por un instante brillaron de un color rojo más intenso que su cabello para luego volver a un azul. La única respuesta que les dio fue un grito de batalla para nuevamente atacarlos_

 **Capítulo 17: Guardianes de la fortaleza. Primera parte**

 **Música de fondo: Preparing to Advance**

El espadachín de cabello rojo dirigió su ataque contra el piloto, pese a que el líder de Star Fox era muy veloz el chico de armadura azul no tenía nada que envidiarle. El portador de la espada de los sellos le trataba de propinar varios cortes que el zorro se limitaba a esquivar, en ese momento ambas chicas de Equestria se preguntaban el por qué su compañero no contraatacaba, la respuesta que el mercenario espacial les abría dado es que sospechaba que algo no andaba bien con el pelirrojo "¡Roy! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Soy yo, Fox!" le decía como tratando de que el joven espadachín reaccionara

El pelirrojo hubiese continuado con sus ataques de no ser porque repentinamente el lazo de la chica de naranja lo sujetó y al quedar inmovilizado su amiga de blanco aprovechó de usar su magia de unicornio para arrebatarle su espada. Pese a estar desarmado el espadachín aun forcejeaba para tratar de acercarse al zorro "¿Cuál es su problema?" se quejó la chica de cabello púrpura por la mala actitud del guerrero"¿Él siempre es así?"

"No, algo debe andar mal con él" contestó

Dándose cuenta de quienes lo inmovilizaban el guerrero de armadura azul se dio vuelta para darle una fuerte tacleada a la vaquera que al caer al suelo soltó la soga, sorprendida por lo que le pasó a la chica del sombrero la portadora de la generosidad no alcanzó a esquivar la patada que el pelirrojo le propinó. Al quedar en el suelo su magia perdió poder liberando a la espada de los sellos que el joven guerrero logró recuperar y con rápidos cortes logró soltarse del lazo para continuar con la batalla

Aprovechando que Roy perdió la atención en él Fox corrió para sujetar al pelirrojo y darle una patada que lo alejó de las portadoras de la armonía. Cuando el chico quedó en el suelo el piloto espacial trató nuevamente de razonar con él "¡Roy! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Pero lamentablemente la única respuesta que obtuvo del espadachín fue un poderoso ataque que le propinó al prender su espada en llamas, el golpe fue tan fuerte que mandó a volar al zorro a unos metros de distancia

La chica de blanco trataba de limpiar su vestido que se ensució por culpa de la patada cuando vio atónita lo que el espadachín acababa de hacerle a su compañero. Molesta usó su magia para levitar los objetos que trajo consigo (Largas cintas de tela y unas grandes gemas) y prepararse para la batalla.

El joven guerrero iba a continuar atacando al piloto cuando de la nada una gran gema apareció llegándole en la cabeza y derribándolo, al levantar la vista pudo ver a la diseñadora que presumidamente arreglaba su cabello. El espadachín rápidamente se reincorporó para atacarla con un corte descendente, la chica de ojos azules se hizo a un lado para después darle un par de bofetadas al pelirrojo cuando este tuvo la guardia baja y luego atacarlo con sus listones que usó como si fueran látigos para elevarlo en el aire, desde ahí ella le propinó otra patada con la que derribó con fuerza al portador de la espada de los sellos

Desde su nueva ubicación en el suelo Roy se quedó inmovilizado por unos instantes, luego repentinamente el chico de armadura azul comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, como si eso no fuera bastante raro un resplandor rojo parecía emanar de su frente llamando la atención de la portadora de la generosidad, ella no era la única ya que la portadora de la honestidad y el líder de Star Fox también estaban confundidos. Por un presentimiento la chica de blanco usó nuevamente su hechizo, sorprendida pudo comprobar que el espadachín tenía un cristal bajo la cinta en su cabeza, pero este era diferente a los que había visto antes ya que este era de color rojo y la oscuridad solo estaba en la gema y no en él

"¡Es otro cristal!" Exclamó Rarity "¡De alguna forma lo está controlando!"

El zorro espacial ya había visto cosas más raras de lo usual para él en este viaje, así que no estaba del todo sorprendido "Entonces tenemos que quitársela"

"Podría quitársela con mi magia, pero sería más fácil si él se quedara quieto" explicó la chica de vestido blanco dando una estrategia

"Entonces terminemos de una vez por todas" Dijo determinada la vaquera una vez que se reincorporó. La integrante de la familia Apple corrió hasta el pelirrojo para tratar de inmovilizarlo, como su lazo fue destruido no le quedaba otra que combatir con sus propias (y nuevas) manos. El espadachín volvió a caer en el control de la gema y empuñó su espada para acabar con la chica del sombrero, cuando este la tenía enfrente el siguiente movimiento de la granjera fue una gran patada contra el suelo, de alguna forma fue tanta la fuerza que el terreno entre los dos se sacudió como un pequeño temblor que impidió moverse al portador de la espada de los sellos, aprovechando eso a su favor la portadora de la honestidad lo sujetó con sus fuertes brazos para que su amiga le extrajera el cristal, pero su gran fuerza no pudo contener al pelirrojo por mucho tiempo y cuando este logró liberarse del agarre su siguiente movimiento fue un fuerte ataque con su espada que mandó a la portadora de la honestidad a unos metros de distancia y estrellándose con su compañera de la generosidad

El piloto corrió a gran velocidad y sujetó a Roy por la espalda para darle tiempo a la modista para que usara su hechizo "¡Ahora, quítasela!" gritó para que ella reaccionara, pero el espadachín nuevamente se liberó y pateó al zorro quedando al lado de Applejack y Rarity

El pelirrojo contempló al trío por unos instantes y luego comenzó a preparar su siguiente ataque. Los tres viajeros vieron como Roy tomaba su espada y la movía de manera circular, lo raro era que sombras de color rojo seguían los movimientos de la espada de los sellos "Por mil ponies ¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó confundida la chica del sombrero

El líder de Star Fox después de sus experiencias en el torneo pudo atestiguar los movimientos de los demás concursantes y por eso sabía lo que el joven de armadura azul planeaba realizar. En cualquier momento el controlado espadachín realizaría un poderoso ataque que sería capaz de derrotarlos a los tres inmediatamente y cualquier defensa no podría ayudarlos. No sabe cómo pero al contemplar a sus compañeras una idea se le vino a la mente al piloto espacial, pese a que no era probable en el fondo el zorro sentía que podía funcionar y por eso se llenó de confianza

Roy dio un grito de guerra para correr hacia el grupo y atacarlos con su espada, pero antes McCloud sacó su nuevo reflector colocándolo frente a ellos "¡Rarity! ¡Tu sombrilla!" gritó a la chica de cabello púrpura, inmediatamente como sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer la diseñadora abrió su decorada sombrilla y la puso detrás del reflector del piloto. De alguna forma cuando ambos artefactos entraron en contacto y el espadachín tocó el extraño campo de defensa combinado se produjo una onda de energía azulada que lo derribó alejándolo del trío. Sorprendidos por el ataque que realizaron los viajeros casi no se percataron como un resplandor rojo volvió a aparecer en la frente del joven guerrero provocando que este gritara mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza, ahí comprobaron que el cristal se había dañado nuevamente perdiendo por unos instantes su poder. Aprovechando ese momento la portadora de la generosidad se concentró para usar su magia y extraerle la gema oscura al pelirrojo que segundos después se destruyó liberándolo finalmente de su poder

 **Música de fondo: Tema de victoria de Star Fox**

Cuando el espadachín se desplomó en el suelo el piloto y las chicas de Equestria corrieron a auxiliarlo. Después de unos instantes el joven de ojos azules pudo contemplar mejor a las personas que lo rodeaban "¿Fox? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó confundido ya que no esperaba que el piloto espacial estuviera en su reino

"Larga historia" contestó simplemente ya que llevaría tiempo explicarle sobre ponies y secuestradores de princesas "Pero lo más importante ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Cómo terminaste con esa cosa?" le preguntó extrañado sobre cómo uno de esos cristales podía controlar la voluntad de otros

"La verdad no lo recuerdo" contestó un poco frustrado el guerrero de cabello rojo al pensar en como no podía controlar sus acciones "Lo único que recuerdo es que me ordenaban que nadie se acercara al castillo" dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo a la imponente construcción

* * *

El misterioso hombre de capucha negra y voz profunda se encontraba frente al heredero al trono de los koopas para asignarle una nueva misión "Ya recibiste las coordenadas, así que estará un portal esperándote"

Bowser Jr. quedó un poco confundido al ver cuál sería su siguiente destino "¡¿Ahí?! Pero ahí no es donde vive la siguien…"

"No discutas" lo interrumpió el encapuchado logrando que el joven koopa se callara "Cuando llegues allá verás el por qué es de mayor importancia este destino" Esas palabras no complacieron de todo al pequeño príncipe, pero no era una buena idea estar en desacuerdo con el jefe a cargo… al menos sabiendo lo que era bueno para él "Y de paso lleva a nuestro nuevo aliado, de seguro te hará las cosas bastante más fáciles" dijo mientras señalaba a unas figuras que estaban detrás suyo.

Estas resultaron ser robots, pese a que era de formas diferentes al igual que las demás creaciones de su jefe estos eran de colores morados, grises y negros con un cristal morado en alguna parte de sus cuerpos mecánicos. Pero aparte de ellos había algo más, esta era una figura de un tamaño menor al de una persona adulta, al estar detrás de los robots no podía contemplarse bien de que criatura se trataba, pero si pudo notarse un resplandor rojo que surgió de su pecho

* * *

 **Volviendo con Applejack, Rarity, Fox y Roy…**

Casi parecía imposible entrar en aquella fortaleza, por suerte para los viajeros Roy conocía la forma de entrar así que no tuvieron problemas durante el resto del viaje, además la granjera encontró un nuevo lazo para reemplazar el anterior

El recorrido había sido un poco silencioso hasta que la chica de las manzanas habló "Me sorprendió lo que ustedes dos hicieron hace un rato ¿Cómo supieron que eso pasaría?" preguntó a la diseñadora y al piloto por el movimiento conjunto que detuvo al controlado guerrero

Los dos pensaron y al final el mercenario espacial respondió "La verdad no lo sé. Solo pensé en ustedes, el viaje que tuvimos y sentí que funcionaría" Al principio el líder de Star Fox había aceptado esta aventura ya que lo había tentado la idea de una gran recompensa, pero a medida que pasó a trabajar con ellas admitía que ya les había empezado a caer tan bien que podía considerarlas sus amigas y confiar en ellas. Lo mismo ocurría con las chicas de Equestria que les animaba la idea de haber hecho un amigo que decidió ayudarlas en este extraño mundo

"¿Podrían bajar un poco la voz? Aun me duele la cabeza" dijo algo cansado el pelirrojo llevando una mano a su cabeza, resulta que ser golpeado con un diamante en la cabeza y luego ser liberado de un control mental termina siendo una experiencia bastante agotadora

La modista no pudo evitar dar una risita nerviosa "Oopsie. Supongo que es mi culpa" La portadora de la generosidad tomó una de sus cintas de tela junto con unas tijeras, hilo y alfileres que había empacado, usando su magia para levitar los objetos rápidamente tejió una almohada "Querido, será mejor que descanses, de seguro debió ser horrible estar siendo manipulado por una joya. Mientras nos dejas investigar a nosotros" Le ofreció la modista al espadachín haciendo una muestra de su gran generosidad. El portador de la Espada de los sellos no estaba muy contento con la idea de dejar a los tres viajeros por su cuenta, pero estaba muy agotado como para ayudarlos así que usó la almohada que le diseñó la chica de cabello púrpura y se recostó cerca de una pared, increíblemente la sencilla pieza de textil era bastante cómoda así que no tuvo problemas para tomar una siesta recuperadora

Una vez que dejaron al joven de ojos azules descansando se fueron internando más y más adentro del castillo. Al final pararon en un salón con enormes pilares e iluminado con una larga fila de antorchas, la imponente habitación estaba decorada con varias banderas de colores blanco y rojo que poseían el dibujo de un dragón alado, también destacaban unas gigantescas estatuas con la forma de humanos que sostenían unas plataformas.

Las chicas ponies estaban tan concentradas en contemplar el nuevo escenario que no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba entre las sombras. El mercenario espacial en cambio pudo sentir un leve ruido que logró advertirle de la presencia de un nuevo oponente que saltó desde una de las cortinas para atacar las portadoras de la armonía empuñando una espada"¡CUIDADO!" alcanzó a gritar el zorro mientras empujaba a la vaquera y a la diseñadora salvándolas del ataque que lo mandó contra uno de los pilares noqueándolo

Las amigas quedaron atónitas por lo que acababa de ocurrir y cuando se recuperaron de la sorpresa lograron ver al atacante del piloto. Este resultó ser un joven un poco más alto que Roy, su cabello era de color azul y estaba decorado con lo que parecía una tiara dorada, vestía con una capa y un traje azul, también pantalones negros, botas cafés y unos largos guantes sin dedos, Rarity lo habría contemplado maravillada de no ser porque el nuevo espadachín tomó su espada y las amenazó a ambas con ella. Por curiosidad la portadora de la generosidad inmediatamente usó su hechizo de buscar gemas y nuevamente estaban en presencia de un cristal rojo que se encontraba en la tiara del joven de azul

La modista trató de usar telequinesis para quitarle rápidamente la tiara y así liberarlo del cristal, pero antes de que realizara su hechizo pudo detectar la presencia de una segunda gema oscura. Al voltear detrás de los pilares apareció otro espadachín, este también era joven y tenía el cabello azul, aunque su cabello era un poco más oscuro y tenía una cinta negra en su frente, lo que destacaba de su vestimenta era una capa roja, pantalones blancos, botas adornadas con piezas de metal azules y unos guantes sin dedos. Gracias a su magia la chica de blanco pudo localizar la gema oscura en la zona del pecho, pero su concentración pasó del cristal a la gran espada que el joven de capa roja portaba y que usó para amenazarlas a ambas

Ambas amigas se colocaron espalda contra espalda preparándose para luchar contra el dúo de espadachines que las rodeaban mientras las contemplaban amenazantemente. Las cosas serían un tanto diferentes ahora al tratarse de más de un enemigo y un compañero menos ya que después de aquel ataque el piloto al parecer estaría fuera de combate por un tiempo. Cómo los enfrentarían y los liberarían era algo que no tenían claro, pero había algo de lo que **SI** estaban seguras

Oficialmente en esta pelea serían dos contra dos…

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **A todos:** Sé que me tardé demasiado con la subida del nuevo cap, así que por eso subo este extracto del capítulo para dar a mis lectores señales de vida. Perdonen por dejarlo a la mitad, pero es que aun no terminaba la secuencia de pelea que sigue a continuación y como me llevaría más tiempo y no quería dejarlos esperando más decidí subir una parte más de la historia. Perdonen por aburrirlos con la intro, es que intenté imitar las clásicas que realizan para este tipo de series, también por la demora ya que tenía trabajos que hacer y no tuve tiempo para escribir, además tuve unos problemas de creatividad ya que no se me venían ideas.

Para aclarar sobre el castillo es similar a su segunda etapa en SSB: Brawl y los diseños de Marth y Ike son los que tienen en 3DS y Wii U

 **A n1god:** perdona por los errores que tuvo el cap anterior, de hecho después de que recibí tu comentario me di cuenta de las fallas que tenía. Espero que al haberlo subido de nuevo hayas logrado disfrutarlo. Y si tenías algún comentario por el cap anterior podríamos decírmelo ahora sin ningún problema ;)

 **A Spinal1284:** Creo que este cap confirma tu teoría, y para la tierra de Dreamland intentaré no demorarme en llegar allá. Gracias por tus buenos deseos que me alientan a continuar. Además Meta Knight tampoco estará muy feliz con Wolf y el robo de su nave jaja

 **A xmarkzxgamer:** Bueno, solo hago una pequeña contribución a la comunidad de fics de My Little Pony. Qué bueno recibir comentarios de una nueva persona :)

 **Nota adicional:** Algo que me alegra es que falta muy poco para el primer cumpleaños de "Super Smash Brothers: Fighting is Magic", y ver el apoyo que he recibido durante este tiempo que me ha alentado a seguir con esta magnífica historia me conmueve bastante. A todos los que han dejado reviews y han agregado a favoritos y seguidores les doy las gracias

Dejen reviews para dar futuras ideas y opiniones, sin nada más que decir me despido. PikachuFan18, cambio y fuera.


	19. Capítulo 18: Guardianes de la Fortaleza

_En el capítulo anterior de "Super Smash Brothers: Fighting is Magic":_

 _Ambas amigas se colocaron espalda contra espalda preparándose para luchar contra el dúo de espadachines que las rodeaban mientras las contemplaban amenazantemente. Las cosas serían un tanto diferentes ahora al tratarse de más de un enemigo y un compañero menos ya que después de aquel ataque el piloto al parecer estaría fuera de combate por un tiempo. Cómo los enfrentarían y los liberarían era algo que no tenían claro, pero había algo de lo que_ _ **SI**_ _estaban seguras_

 _Oficialmente en esta pelea serían dos contra dos…_

 **Capítulo 18: Guardianes de la fortaleza. Segunda parte**

 **Música de fondo: Attack**

El espadachín de capa roja corrió hacia la chica del sombrero empuñando la gran espada Ragnell, a tiempo la integrante de la familia Apple se apartó de la trayectoria del ataque para propinarle una fuerte patada giratoria logrando que el joven de cabello azul oscuro retrocediera algo aturdido, a continuación la vaquera le dio una combinación de puñetazos que al principio funcionaron, pero cuando iba a darle un golpe más fuerte el controlado espadachín contraatacó con un corte de su espada que apartó a la rubia de él, cuando se recuperó la portadora de la honestidad vio atónita como el mercenario a gran velocidad lanzó su espada al aire para saltar y atraparla, luego al tenerla nuevamente en sus manos dio un rápido ataque descendente que la chica de ojos verdes evadió justo a tiempo.

Con la chica de cabello púrpura las cosas no iban muy bien, los ataques del joven de azul eran tan rápidos que la única idea que se le venía a la mente era usar el campo de energía mágico que le otorgaba su sombrilla, aunque ya tenía claro que no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo y que solo liberándolo del control de la gema terminaría con esta 'barbarie' según ella. Cuando el espadachín de Falchion iba a darle un siguiente ataque la portadora de la generosidad cerró su sombrilla para después dar un salto hacia atrás evadiendo la trayectoria de la espada, como contraataque la modista usó una de sus largas cintas para propinarle varios golpes al príncipe terminando el combo con una joya arrojada como un proyectil. El chico de azul logró reincorporarse mientras sus ojos pasaron por unos segundos de azul a un rojo brillante, la chica de blanco intentó nuevamente lanzarle gemas, pero esta vez el portador de Falchion usó su espada para protegerse de las brillantes joyas, después su siguiente movimiento fue un certero corte con su arma hacia la diseñadora logrando arrojarla a una buen distancia lejos de él.

La diseñadora comenzó a enfadarse, pese a que el caballero de azul estuviera bajo un control mental y una dama no alentaba a las peleas esto ya se estaba transformando en una declaración de guerra. El príncipe corrió hacia la modista con la intención de propinarle varios cortes rápidos, pero cuando iba hacia ella lo siguiente que vio fue como la chica de vestido blanco se apoyó en sus brazos para darle una fuerte patada hacia su cabeza usando ambas piernas. El golpe hizo que el joven de azul y diadema diera torpemente unos pasos hacia atrás al quedar aturdido, segundos después el portador de Falchion dio un grito de dolor mientras un resplandor rojo aparecía en su cabeza.

Esa era la oportunidad que la chica de cabello púrpura había estado esperando, estaba a punto de usar su magia para removerle el cristal cuando escuchó un grito de batalla por parte del espadachín de capa roja, seguido de lo que pareció una pequeña explosión para después oír el grito de la granjera, al dar media vuelta contempló como el caballero de la espada Ragnell la había clavado en el suelo produciendo la explosión que mandó a volar a la chica de pecas y ojos verdes. Instintivamente la portadora de la generosidad se olvidó del cristal oscuro con tal de ayudar a su amiga.

Apenas la chica del sombrero aterrizó el mercenario se preparó para seguir con la pelea, pero cuando estuvo frente a la portadora de la honestidad una energía azulada lo rodeó impidiendo que pudiera moverse, esta era la magia de la modista que después lo arrojó lejos de la granjera. Después de verse libre de peligro la chica de naranja escuchó gritar a la chica de vestido blanco "¡Corre!" mientras se dirigía hacia una de las estatuas, la rubia la siguió pensando que su amiga tendría una especie de plan

La chica de cabello púrpura al estar debajo de la plataforma que la enorme estatua con la forma de un musculoso hombre sostenía dio un salto y usando su magia levitó su cinta para usarla como cuerda y así subir, la chica del sombrero al llegar usó su lazo para subir y reunirse con su amiga. Al estar reunidas la rubia se quejó "¡Qué me jalen las riendas! ¡Se supone que hay que quitarles esas cosas! ¡¿Pero cómo vamos a hacerlo?!"

La respuesta que recibió de la chica de blanco no fue mejor "¡Tienes razón! ¡No sé cuanto podremos resistir! ¡Si tan solo Fox o alguna de las chicas pudieran ayudarnos!" Expresó dramáticamente

La integrante de la familia Apple sabía gracias a la magia de su amiga modista cual era la ubicación de los cristales oscuros que corrompían al dúo de espadachines y que al causarles cierta cantidad de daño, sobre todo en la zona de la gema, logran liberarlos por unos segundos del control obteniendo el momento perfecto para removerles las joyas. Aunque enfrentarlos admitía era algo difícil ya que pese a que ella poseía una gran fuerza y resistencia gracias a ser una pony trabajadora su contrincante de capa roja también era poderoso y además un gran luchador usando esa espada. Lamentablemente esa era la única manera, así que tendrían que seguir intentándolo

"¡No podemos rendirnos ahora!" exclamó la chica de chaqueta naranja y pantalones de mezclilla a su compañera de la armonía "¡Hemos viajado muy lejos como para detenernos por un par de humanos que en realidad necesitan a alguien que los ayude! ¡Y no solo ellos! ¡También las princesas! ¡También nuestras amigas!"

Esas palabras lograron sacar a la diseñadora de su 'modo dramático', pero entonces sintieron como la plataforma en la que estaban temblaba, al asomarse vieron como ambos jóvenes atacaban la estatua que las sostenía en un intento por hacerlas bajar, después de unos segundos se dieron cuenta que su estrategia no estaba dando resultado así que decidieron ir personalmente por ellas. El joven de azul dio un salto para continuar con un movimiento ascendente de espada permitiéndole llegar a la plataforma, el joven de capa roja hizo lo mismo al lanzar su espada al aire para después dar un gran salto y atraparla.

Al ver que estaban nuevamente frente a ambos guerreros a las chicas de Equestria no les quedó otra que saltar de la plataforma y dispersarse, aunque la persecución no terminó ahí ya que ambos jóvenes las siguieron para completar la misión de acabar con ellas.

La portadora de la generosidad nuevamente enfrentó al príncipe azul, este trató de atacarla con varios cortes rápidos que ella logró esquivar, y justo cuando él se detuvo la chica de cabello púrpura aprovechó para sujetarlo y propinarle varias bofetadas seguido de un choque contra un poste gracias a la magia de unicornio.

El mercenario estaba cara a cara contra la granjera. El joven de capa roja dio distintos ataques en el intento de acabar con la rubia que se pudo defender esperando el momento para contraatacar, cuando llegó su oportunidad la chica del sombrero le dio un fuerte golpe cabeza hacia el pecho del portador de Ragnell donde sabía que se hallaba el oscuro cristal, cuando él retrocedió aturdido la portadora de la honestidad le propinó varios puños en la misma área con tal de destruir la gema roja, sin embargo el espadachín logró evadir uno de los ataques para darle una patada a la chica de abrigo naranja que terminó estrellándose con la estatua, después de recuperarse la rubia se dio cuenta que 'el gran hombre de piedra' ya había recibido una gran cantidad de daño por el previo intento de ambos jóvenes de cabello azul de derribarlas. El pensamiento de la chica de ojos verdes terminó cuando escuchó un grito de batalla del mercenario de capa roja que iba hacia ella, cuando estaba a punto de apuñarla la vaquera se apartó logrando que la maltratada estatua se dañara aun más, el siguiente error del espadachín fue que no logró reaccionar a tiempo como para dejar que la integrante de la familia Apple esquivara quedando detrás de él, acto seguido ella usó una de sus fuertes patadas que lo envió contra la estatua. Como si la mala suerte del controlado guerrero no hubiese terminado ahí el dañado 'hombre de piedra' no soportó más y se terminó derrumbando, atónitos ambos combatientes trataron de huir del derrumbe pero el mercenario no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar.

El príncipe azul logró reincorporarse aunque se notaba que estaba muy agotado, sorprendentemente su compañero de capa roja logró salir de entre los escombros sin ningún daño critico aunque también se notaba debilitado. Fue entonces que comenzaron los gritos de dolor, el portador de Ragnell llevaba ambas manos a su pecho mientras un resplandor rojo emanaba de este, lo mismo hacia el usuario de Falchion con ambas manos en su cabeza "¡Ahora, Rarity!" gritó la vaquera cuando obtuvieron el momento esperado, sin perder tiempo la portadora de la generosidad usó su magia para extraerles a ambos jóvenes de cabello azul los cristales rojos que los controlaban. Apenas las gemas fueron destruidas los espadachines se desmayaron terminando así la pelea en equipos

Ambas chicas de Equestria se estaban dando un respiro cuando Roy entró corriendo al salón "¿Se encuentran bien? Olvide que no era el único a…" pero dejó la frase inconclusa al ver al piloto, mercenario y príncipe en el suelo

Fue entonces que Fox dio unos quejidos mientras se recuperaba del golpe dado por el joven de azul, cuando finalmente pudo ver a sus atacantes comentó "Parece que Marth y Ike también obtuvieron nueva joyería"

Las portadoras de la armonía quedaron algo confundidas "No es por molestar, querido" preguntó la modista "¿Pero como sabes quiénes son?"

 **Unos minutos después…**

Cuando finalmente despertaron ambos espadachines se disculparon por el ataque, al igual que el pelirrojo no recordaban como terminaron con esas gemas y tampoco podían controlar sus acciones siendo dirigidos con la orden de impedir que alguien ingresara al castillo. La portadora de la honestidad les entregó a todos los presentes unas manzanas que llevaba consigo para comerlas y así recuperarse de la pelea

"Es como decía la abuela: corta una manzana al día y te dará alegría" contó la vaquera orgullosa de hablar de las frutas que daban el nombre a su familia

"En nombre de Alitea, gracias por liberarnos" habló el joven de capa azul llamado Marth que también resultó ser un príncipe

"Eso no es nada, caramelo" contestó la chica del sombrero "Aunque me gustaría saber cómo terminaron los tres así"

"Lo mismo me pregunto. No recuerdo como llegué aquí" contestó el espadachín de capa roja llamado Ike que era un mercenario "De hecho lo que pasó durante estos días lo veo bastante borroso" los otros jóvenes asintieron

"¿Y cómo es que ustedes cuatro se conocen?" preguntó la chica de rizado cabello púrpura señalando a los tres espadachines y al piloto espacial "Porque no me parece que sean vecinos"

"Eso es por 'Super Smash Brothers'" dijo simplemente el portador de la Espada de los sellos mientras comía una manzana

"¿Super… Smash… Brothers?" preguntaron extrañadas ambas chicas

"Es un torneo entre mundos" Explicó el zorro "Cada cierto tiempo uno o más representantes de algún mundo son invitados para participar en un torneo de lucha. Son varias batallas en distintas arenas y los ganadores obtienen un premio como monedas o trofeos"

La vaquera y la modista no entendían la idea de participar en peleas solo por diversión ya que en Equestria que suele ser bastante pacífico no había algo similar, pero curiosamente esas respuestas les dieron más dudas. Dijo torneo entre mundos ¿Cuántos debe haber en total? ¿En cual podrían estar sus amigas? ¿En cuál estarán las princesas?

"Dices que otros mundos" preguntó la chica de ojos verdes "¿Cuántos más participan en ese torneo?"

"De hecho el número suele incrementar cada vez que se realiza una nueva temporada" explicó el príncipe azul haciéndolas pensar que la búsqueda sería mucho más complicada "Al inicio eran el reino de Hyrule, el sistema Lylat…"

"…El Kongo Jungle, DreamLand…" agregó el espadachín de cabello rojo

El mercenario de Greil continuó "…El reino champiñón junto con otros cercanos, también esta…" pero entonces él se detuvo. Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca algo se le vino a la mente, lo mismo a los demás espadachines que profundamente comenzaron a pensar, al parecer algo que habían olvidado durante el tiempo influenciados por los oscuros cristales estaba volviendo a ellos. Fue cuando reconocieron un rostro acompañado de una risa malvada

Los tres guerreros se levantaron furiosos en dirección hacia unas grandes puertas que estaban al otro lado del salón "¡Ese miserable gordo nos las pagara!" gritó molesto Marth. Algo confundidos las chicas de Equestria y el líder de Star Fox los siguieron

Cuando trataron de abrir las puertas que no lograban ceder se dieron cuenta que estaban bloqueadas desde el otro lado "¿Y que tiene esta puerta de importante que no puede esperar?" preguntó la portadora de la generosidad sin entender el repentino comportamiento de los tres espadachines

"Alguien nos trajo aquí para que protegiéramos lo que está detrás de esta puerta, y de seguro ese alguien debe estar ahí también" explicó el mercenario de cabello azul que no podía ocultar la molestia en su voz

Pensando que podía encontrar la solución la chica de vestido blanco echó un vistazo por la pequeña separación entre las enormes puertas, cuando logró detectar las tablas de madera que bloqueaban la entrada para ellos usó su magia para moverlas delicadamente evitando llamar la atención de algún presente en la otra habitación. Finalmente los seis lograron acceder al bloqueado salón, aunque no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver el nuevo escenario.

En general este salón estaba bastante maltratado y no estaba adornado imponentemente como el anterior, pero no estaba vacío y menos abandonado, de hecho se encontraba un gran grupo de criaturas, estas lucían como personitas que usaban túnicas y unas máscaras que recordaban a calaveras, aunque estas resultaron ser clones oscuros ya que sus túnicas eran púrpuras, sus máscaras grises y tenían una gema morada en la frente, pecho o alguno de sus ojos.

Los clones oscuros de estas criaturas conocidas como 'Shyguys' estaban ocupados cargando cajas hasta el centro del salón, también se podían ver unas máquinas en algunas de las paredes de una tecnología algo similar a la que usaba Fox y su equipo. Al parecer ellos estuvieron trabajando un largo tiempo y ahora planeaban irse con el producto de ese trabajo

"Finalmente, ya me quería ir de este horrible lugar" se escuchó una voz masculina que no provenía de los Shyguys. Había alguien más que no era un clon oscuro, este era un hombre gordo y de baja estatura con bigote que vestía con unos guantes y casco de motociclista amarillos que tenían el diseño en azul de una 'W', también usaba una camiseta negra, una chaqueta sin mangas color azul y unos pantalones rosados. Las ponies no habían visto muchos humanos hasta ahora, pero no podían negar que este era bastante feo

El hombre gordo estaba chequeando como trabajaban los clones mientras revisaba una lista "Espero que el jefe…" pero de la nada uno de los Shyguys salió volando y terminó estrellándose con él mandándolos contra una pared, cuando se recuperó el sujeto vio atónito como los tres espadachines estaban en medio del salón empuñando sus espadas de forma amenazante, aunque sorprendentemente también se encontraba el piloto líder de Star Fox con su pistola laser y un par de chicas que no había visto nunca antes pero que igual lo miraban con desprecio

"¡Wario! ¡La pagaras por controlarnos!" gritó el príncipe Marth

"¡No solo eres sucio y feo, también malvado!" exclamó molesta la portadora de la generosidad que sintió un gran desagrado por el bigotón "¡Eres un rufián y además usas un crimen contra la moda!" Esas palabras que la chica elegante usaba en un intento de amenaza solo hicieron que sus cinco aliados terminaran con una gotita en la sien

El gordo que al parecer respondía por el nombre de Wario los vio atónitos, aunque luego cambió su expresión "¡Wahahaha!" rió burlonamente "¿Crees que podrán detenernos? Llegaron tarde, ya hemos terminado"

De pronto se sintió una explosión que hizo derrumbarse parte del techo y que los seis héroes lograron esquivar, cuando se reincorporaron vieron como varias plataformas voladoras llevaban el cargamento que los clones habían organizado hacia una nave más grande, esta era enorme y lo que más destacaba de ella eran unas alas de murciélago y lo que parecía una máscara de metal enfrente

Los cuatro peleadores de Smash se sorprendieron al ver nuevamente la nave que tuvieron que seguir durante cierta aventura subespacial "¿Esa es…The Halberd?" exclamó el príncipe de azul

En una de las plataformas iba el gordo villano que se rió nuevamente de ellos "¡Wahahaha! ¡Ahí se ven perdedores! Y a ti…" señalando al piloto de Lylat "O'Donell te manda saludos"

El zorro no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba hablando el villano de bigote, él subió la cabeza como tratando de ver quién era el que piloteaba la enorme nave, desde esta se encontraba el líder de Star Wolf viendo maliciosamente al grupo de héroes, sobre todo a su viejo rival

Wario se dirigió al grupo de Shyguys oscuros que él dejó atrás "¡Ustedes, desháganse de ellos!". Respondiendo las órdenes del malvado gordo los clones abrieron unas cajas que tenían reservadas, estas estaban llenas de objetos, principalmente armas como bates y pistolas laser que tomaron para enfrentar a los cuatro smashers y a las dos equestrianas

Por experiencia los espadachines y el piloto sabían que pese a ser numerosos no serían difíciles de enfrentar, pero no esperaban lo que sucedió a continuación.

Aparte de las puertas por las que entraron había otra que comenzó a retumbar, como si algo desde el otro lado trataba violentamente de derribarla, un pequeño grupo de Shyguys oscuros corrió hacia la puerta para quitar las tablas que la bloqueaban y dejar entrar a lo que iba hacia ellos. Cuando desbloquearon la puerta esta se abrió violentamente mandando a volar a los clones, fue así como se hizo presente una enorme criatura que una de las chicas de Equestria ya había visto en persona antes

La criatura poseía dos cabezas, una de ellas era la de un tigre mientras que la otra era de un carnero, la parte delantera de su cuerpo era como la del felino mientras que sus patas traseras eran de cabra, además su larga cola era una serpiente. Este también debía ser un clon oscuro ya que se veía diferente al que la portadora de la honestidad había enfrentado: el tigre tenía dientes más filosos y su pelaje era negro con franjas moradas, los cuernos del carnero tenían pequeños cristales y su pelaje era más oscuro, la serpiente era negra con una fila de púas de cristal morado y además las tres cabezas compartían los brillantes ojos de color amarillo

Los seis quedaron congelados de la impresión hasta que la granjera hizo una pregunta que confundió a los demás y los sacó del estado de sorpresa "Por curiosidad ¿Alguno de ustedes trae consigo un trozo de queso?"

La miraron extrañados como pensando que era una especie de broma "¿Una silla para domar fieras?"

Cada uno moviendo una de sus cejas como en señal de ¿Es en serio? "¿Una flauta encantadora?"

Después de esa extraña lista todos negaron con la cabeza

La quimera oscura se encargó de romper el silencio incómodo con un rugido que les recordó la peligrosa situación en la que terminaron

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **N/A:** Primero que todo me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, es que durante estos meses no me dejaban usar tanto el computador como para escribir, además no se me venían ideas como para la secuencia de pelea, es que no podía ser simple y necesitaba que fuera emocionante, espero que lo comprendan. Sé que las escusas no importan pero en realidad me disculpo y para aquellos que aun me siguen les doy las gracias por esperarme. Por suerte ya no deben esperar más

 **A Spinal1284:** Gracias por tus elogios, paciencia y lealtad, cuando recién comencé hace más de un año pensé que mi fic no tendría futuro hasta que llegó mi primer review que fue tuyo y que también me dio la inspiración que necesitaba. Muchas gracias

 **A XMarkZX:** Gracias por el aliento y la diversión continuara con este cap y el siguiente que tengo preparado

 **A angelsoul99:** sé que este cap no es muy largo, pero esta la continuación del anterior y prometo que el siguiente estará completo y más largo. De antemano gracias por tu paciencia

 **A Guest:** es verdad, a veces es mejor hacer una traducción tu mismo para no terminar con un resultado extraño, sobre todo cuando tienes que hacer una disertación evaluada por un profesor extranjero de habla inglesa (algo que me sucedió durante mi tiempo en la escuela). Perdón por no contestarte en inglés, es que todavía tengo problemas a la hora de escribir

Con todo aclarado me despido y nos leemos luego. PikachuFan18, cambio y fuera :)


	20. Capítulo 19: Alianza sincera

**Capítulo 19: Alianza sincera**

Los seis héroes se encontraban frente a un ejército de clones equipados con distintos ítems y como toque adicional que mejor que una quimera, una de las criaturas más peligrosas de Equestria.

Repentinamente una vez que el piloto espacial se recuperó de la sorpresa corrió hacia donde estaban los escombros de la explosión, estos los usó para saltar y llegar al agujero del techo "¡FOX!" gritaron a coro sus cinco compañeros confundidos por el repentino actuar del zorro de chaqueta blanca. Lo que McCloud trataba de lograr era alcanzar la plataforma de Wario que aun no estaba muy lejos del castillo, no sabía por qué pero pensó que si lograba abordarla podría llegar hasta la nave y enfrentar al líder de Star Wolf.

El mercenario de ojos verdes y pelaje blanco-rojizo al subir al techo corrió por parte de los tejados que ascendían y cuando estuvo en lo más alto que podía llegar dio un salto para después rodearse de fuego y dispararse a gran velocidad "¡Fire!" gritó mientras se elevaba, por un momento pensó que podría lograrlo pero lamentablemente no obtuvo la altura suficiente para llegar al borde de la plataforma y cuando las flamas se apagaron lo único que el líder de Star Fox podía hacer era descender y esperar la que sería una caída dolorosa, mientras bajaba podía ver al gordo villano de amarillo que reía mientras le hacía gestos de burla que terminaron una vez que su plataforma se unió a las demás dentro de la enorme nave enmascarada

El piloto cayó por el agujero del techo, instintivamente cerró sus ojos para no sufrir tanto cuando llegara el momento en que su espalda conociera el suelo. Por suerte para el mercenario espacial el esperado dolor no llegó, al abrir sus ojos vio que estaba flotando a unos centímetros del suelo mientras era rodeado de una energía azulada, a su lado estaba la chica de cabello púrpura que usando su magia pudo atraparlo a tiempo "Gracias" dijo el zorro finalmente aliviado

"No me agradezcas aun" contestó la diseñadora mientras colocaba al piloto de pie para después soltarlo. Segundos después ambos tuvieron que separarse para esquivar un zarpazo de la bestia oscura. Al ver a sus compañeros en apuros los otros cuatro trataron de llegar a ellos, pero de pronto tuvieron que protegerse de una lluvia de bolas de energía disparadas por un Shyguy equipado con una clase de ametralladora blanca, el mercenario de Greil corrió hacia el clon y haciendo un corte con su espada destruyó su gema para después desaparecer en una explosión negro-morada dejando atrás la futurista arma.

Apenas el espadachín la tomó se vio cara a cara con la gran serpiente que era la cola de la bestia, cuando el reptil de ojos amarillos abrió su boca el joven de cabello azul oscuro presionó el gatillo de la ametralladora que esta vez disparó una potente bola de energía que hizo que la serpiente se alejara. El espadachín de capa roja dejó caer el arma al tratar de usarla nuevamente y comprobar que esta ya no disparaba, pero cuando pensó que podría seguir atacando a la quimera uno de los Shyguys apareció de la nada y equipado con un bate de baseball le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mandó contra la pared.

El portador de la Espada de los Sellos estaba enfrentando a ambas cabezas, la bestia levantó ambas garras para tratar de aplastar al pelirrojo pero este logro dar unos pasos hacia atrás haciendo que fallara el plan de la quimera, aprovechando el ángulo en que el monstruo quedó el chico de armadura azul-dorada dio varios ataques a ambas caras. Hubiese seguido así de no ser porque un golpe de bate dado por otro de los clones lo envió a volar al lado del portador de Ragnell, solo que él se estrelló de cara contra el muro. Lo único que pudo decir en ese momento fue un dolido "Auch"

La dueña de Boutique Carrusel corría horrorizada de otro de los clones que estaba equipado con una rara flor naranja-amarilla que escupía fuego "¡El vestido no! ¡El vestido no!" gritaba mientras trataba de proteger su elegante atuendo. La loca persecución hubiese continuado de no ser por el piloto que usando su nuevo cañón disparó al Shyguy oscuro destruyéndolo y dejando en su lugar el 'aterrador' ítem para la modista. El líder de Star Fox siguió disparando y acabando con unos cuantos enemigos hasta que recibió un zarpazo por parte de la bestia oscura que lo arrojó lejos de él.

La criatura de pronto se dio cuenta como la rubia y el príncipe de azul lo atacaban uno de cada lado. Patadas y puños desde un costado y golpes de espada en el otro lograban que las tres cabezas dieran gritos de dolor, para escapar de ese tormento la quimera retrocedió, la granjera y el portador de Falsion iban a seguirlo cuando sus miradas se clavaron en un objeto que rodó hasta sus pies, unos segundos después reconocieron una Smart Bomb que con su explosión los mandó a volar por unos instantes

Y esos eran ejemplos de lo complicada que era esta pelea

Pese a que no se hablaban los seis héroes estaban de acuerdo en algo: no podrían concentrarse en la quimera mientras los Shyguys los estuvieran atacando y viceversa

 **Música de fondo: Shadow Dragon Medley (Super Smash Brothers Brawl)**

La portadora de la honestidad contemplaba el escenario tratando de que un plan le llegara a la mente, por suerte le llegó uno que compartió con sus compañeros "¡Marth, Ike, Fox, ayúdenme con el monstruo! ¡Roy, ayuda a Rarity con los demás!" al escuchar la idea los cinco asintieron y se colocaron en posición de combate

La chica del sombrero corrió de frente mientras sacaba un lazo con el ató la cabeza del tigre que estuvo de abrir su enorme boca, esa acción enfadó a la cabeza del carnero que gruñó mostrando sus no tan filosos dientes, antes de que hiciera un movimiento unos disparos dados por la pistola láser del piloto hicieron que cerrara sus ojos mientras se acercaba a la otra cabeza como buscando protección

Mientras disparaba el zorro no se percató de un Shyguy que equipado con un bate iba a mandarlo al mismo destino que tuvieron el pelirrojo y el joven de capa roja hace unos instantes, por suerte un golpe dado por una espada de cubierta de fuego arruinó ese plan acabando de paso con el clon. El portador de la Espada de los Sellos seguía acabando con los pequeños enemigos. La modista lo ayudaba usando una mezcla de gemas, cintas y alguna que otra bofetada.

Mientras con el cuarteto que enfrentaba a la quimera la chica de pecas aprovechó cuando ambas cabezas se acercaron una a la otra para usar el resto de la soga y atarlas juntas. El tigre y el carnero trataron de liberarse pero la portadora de la honestidad había hecho un excelente trabajo con la cuerda. Como la bestia tenía su guardia baja los espadachines de cabello azul y el zorro de ojos verdes usaron la oportunidad para darle de sus mejores golpes, también la vaquera usó la distracción para subir a la espalda de la criatura.

Desde su nueva ubicación la rubia trató de buscar la presencia de alguna gema que podría destruir. Fue entonces que notó un cristal amarillo en la unión entre ambos cuellos, estaba a punto de darle un golpe cuando se dio cuenta que la cola del reptil trató estaba detrás de ella, antes de que la serpiente pudiera darle un mordisco la chica de ojos verdes le dio un puñetazo entre los ojos, por suerte para ella el golpe logró revelar la presencia de otra gema amarilla y de paso producirle una fisura. Debido al daño en uno de sus puntos débiles la quimera corrió para derribar a su atacante y de paso buscar otro oponente

La diseñadora seguía acabando con los Shyguys de capa púrpura, entre toda la lucha pudo notar como los objetos que los clones portaban quedaban atrás una vez que ellos eran destruidos. De pronto escuchó el rugido de la bestia que iba directo hacia ella, la idea que le llegó en el momento era usar alguno de los objetos que dejaron los secuaces del gordo de amarillo así que usando su magia atrajo hacia sí misma el ítem más cercano… que resultó ser un abanico

Al ver como el monstruo de dos cabezas y cola de serpiente iba hacia su compañera de la armonía la granjera actuó rápido y sacando otra cuerda logró atar al reptil, usando su propia fuerza que después fue apoyada por la de los guerreros de cabello azul y el piloto lograron detener a la bestia oscura que cayó a unos centímetros de la chica elegante. Por los nervios de tener al enorme clon peligrosamente cerca lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle unos cuantos abanicazos.

"Rarity" habló la portadora de la honestidad mientras aun sujetaba el lazo "No crees que sería más útil que buscaras sus cristales", al darse cuenta que su amiga volvía a tener la razón la diseñadora arrojó el abanico y usó su hechizo para buscar gemas en la siniestra criatura. El resultado fueron cristales amarillos: uno en la espalda, uno en la frente de la serpiente y otro en su cuerpo, otro en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del tigre, otro en la frente del carnero y uno grande en el pecho; aunque lo que sería complicado eran pequeños cristales morados en el resto de su cuerpo

La chica de cabello rizado rió nerviosamente y su rostro combinaba con eso "Son... son muchas gemas", ella no sabía el por qué pero sentía que mientras más tiempo seguía en ese mundo más perdía su amor por las cosas brillantes

El espadachín de cabello rojo acabó con el último de los Shyguys, luego vio como los puntos débiles de la quimera eran revelados y como el resto de sus compañeros estaban ocupados tratando de inmovilizar al enorme clon, por eso corrió a toda velocidad y darle un fuerte golpe que destruyó la joya de la espalda.

Lamentablemente mientras los seis estaban atentos a la mezcla de animales tres Shyguys oscuros que se ocultaban salieron para tomar los objetos de otra de las cajas, cuando los sacaron resultaron ser las tres piezas de un arma muy debastadora.

Los cuatro smashers y las dos chicas de Equestria seguían peleando con la quimera, esta finalmente había liberado sus dos cabezas del primer lazo que las ataba, la serpiente logró hacer lo mismo pero no sin antes recibir una patada voladora por parte del zorro que destruyó la joya de su frente. Los seis de pronto se percataron en el trío de clones que portaban un gran cañón dorado que emanaba unas ondas verde azuladas en la punta: The Daybreak. Esperando lo peor la chica de vestido blanco se puso al frente de sus compañeros mientras abría su sombrilla con el campo de fuerza que este proporcionaba seguida por el zorro que se equipó con su mejorado reflector, lamentablemente el poderoso rayo azul fue capaz de arrasar con los escudos y también dañar al sixteto de héroes.

Cuando el cañón dejó de funcionar los tres espadachines, el mercenario espacial y las portadoras de la armonía se encontraban en el suelo y tratando dificilmente de reincorporarse ya que el ataque resultó ser debastador, sobre todo para el líder de Star Fox y la portadora de la generosidad que se habían colocado frente a sus aliados en un intento por protegerlos. El pelirrojo y los jovenes de cabello azul vieron atónitos el resultado que dejó el arma, pero luego vieron como el gran monstruo se dirigía hacia ellos de forma amenazante. Los tres fueron usados como marionetas por culpa del gordo de bigote que había dejado a estas criaturas para que los eliminaran, también fueron salvados por estas chicas y su compañero de Smash que llegaron desde muy lejos tratando de detener la que podría ser una gran amenaza para todos. Los habían ayudado así que sería su turno de hacerlo por ellos

Fue entonces que las Cutie Marks de las chicas de Equestria comenzaron a brillar y lo mismo hicieron los guerreros. Cuando la luz desapareció sufrieron cambios en su apariencia: los tres usaban botas y brazaletes que recordaban a las armaduras que usaban los guardias del Imperio de Cristal, sus capas tenían bellos diseños, la cinta de Ike se alargó dando la impresión de una cola, la banda de Roy y la tiara de Marth ganaron el diseño de cuernos de unicornio, pero lo más destacable eran unas orejas de pony: rojizas en Roy, azul claro en Marth y azul más oscuro en Ike.

Los espadachines contemplaron los cambios a sus atuendos, pero luego volvieron su atención al monstruo, lo que tenían claro era que la debilidad de esta bestia eran sus cristales oscuros que ya habían sido revelados por la modista. La quimera trató de propinarles varios zarpazos haciendo que el trio tuviera que separarse.

El pelirrojo terminó detrás del gran clon donde tuvo que verse con la serpiente que tenía de cola, como si su situación no fuera ya problemática los tres Shyguys portadores del cañón Daybreak se equiparon con bates para combatirlo a él también. Cuando parecía que el chico de armadura azul-dorada quedaría acorralado sintió como le llegaba un nuevo poder, empuñando la Espada de los Sellos la elevó e hizo un movimiento circular, su poderoso ataque esta vez se rodeó de un fuego de tonos naranjos y azules, apenas realizó el veloz ataque una ola de fuego se produjo que terminó eliminando a los secuaces de capa púrpura y también a las joyas de la serpiente. Los presentes se sorprendieron por lo destructivo del ataque y también como la parte del reptil se pulverizaba dejando a la quimera sin cola.

La granjera al reincorporarse se acercó a la portadora de la generosidad y al piloto de Lylat ya que fueron los más afectados al tratar de escudar al resto del equipo, por suerte se encontraban bien pero muy lastimados. En ese instante no pudo evitar pensar en su hogar y las tartas de manzana que había hecho para ayudar al equipo de Ponyville en los juegos de Equestria, de seguro algunos de ellos serían lo mejor para que todos pudieran recuperarse de sus heridas.

Fue entonces que un resplandor que asimilaba a un sol dorado apareció frente a la chica del sombrero, una vez que este desapareció en su lugar había una esfera que cambiaba constantemente de color. La rubia sentía que la magia que provenía del objeto era poderosa pero no maligna, si podía usarla para ayudar a sus amigos entonces así sería

De vuelta con el trío de guerreros el principe azul se encontraba frente a la bestia esta trató de avalanzarse sobre él sin esperar lo que sucedería a continuación. La espada Falsion se rodeó de un aura azulada mientras su portador esquivaba y luego hacía un veloz corte de energía que destruyó el cristal de la espalda y dañaba el de la cabeza del tigre

Aprovechando que la bestia rugía de dolor el mercenario de cabello azul su puso enfrente, su espada Ragnell comenzó a resplandecer mientras él le daba un ataque que elevó al clon, el monstruo aun estaba en el aire cuando el espadachín saltó para darle fuertes cortes mientras gritaba "¡Great...AETHERRR!" terminando con un ataque descendente logrando que la bestia chocara con el suelo y así destruyendo el cristal del pecho y lo que quedaba de la gema del tigre y así pulverizando otra de sus cabezas

Sin dos de sus cabezas y la mayoría de sus gemas destruidas la bestia oscura apenas trataba de seguir con la batalla. Los espadachines empuñaron sus espadas para acabar con la criatura de una vez por todas cuando escucharon el sonido de un cristal rompiendose, el ruido logró despertar a la modista y al líder de Star Fox, en ese instante los ojos de los cinco se clavaron en la portadora de la honestidad ya que sus ojos brillaban mientras era rodeada de un aura dorada, de pronto la chica del sombrero se transformó: sus orejas fueron reemplazadas por sus clásicas de pony naranja, su cabello se hizo más largo y con toques rojos como en su forma de Rainbow Power y su sombrero ganó una cinta verde con unos broches de manzana

La rubia dio un fuerte pisotón que hizo temblar el suelo y también paralizó al monstruo, la granjera gritó "¡YEEHAHH!" mientras le propinaba una fuerte patada voladora a la bestia que no logró solo destruir la joya de su frente sino además las pequeñas que llevaba en su interior, después de dar un quejido la quimera oscura desapareció en una explosión negro-morada

 **Música de fondo: Tema de victoria de Fire Emblem**

Sus cinco compañeros aun no se recuperaban del asombro cuando vieron como manzanas caían del techo, la chica de ojos verdes veía maravillada ya que estas manzanas, pese a ser de tamaño normal, lucían igual de sabrosas que la manzana del rodeo de Appleloosa "¡Adelante, amigos! ¡Pruebenlas! ¡Nada mejor que una manzana para recuperarse de un mal día!" los demás admiraban las relucientes frutas y no pudieron evitar comerlas. Aparte de tener un delicioso sabor sentían como recuperaban sus fuerzas mientras eran rodeados de brillos blancos, la granjera no pudo evitar probar otra de las frutas que le daba el nombre a su familia. Al comer la última manzana la chica del sombrero volvió a la normalidad

Los cuatro smashers miraron a la portadora de la honestidad, un poder así solo lo habían visto en una parte "¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Qué temblara el suelo y llovieran manzanas?" preguntó confundido el pelirrojo para luego pasar su atención a sus nuevas orejas

La granjera también confundida por lo que sucedió les explicó los eventos previos "No lo sé, recuerdo que quería acabar con ese monstruo, entonces de la nada apareció esa bola brillante y cuando la destruí sentí que tenía mucha más energía de la que tengo"

El zorro tuvo una teoría que compartió con los presentes "Entonces...encontraste una Smash Ball" esa idea sorprendió a sus colegas del torneo y le dio curiosidad a la rubia

La chica de cabello púrpura no había puesto atención a ninguna palabra de lo que hablaban sus aliados, de hecho lo primero que hizo una vez que sus heridas sanaron gracias a la manzanas fue arreglar su vestido. Aunque no le gustaba estar convertida en otra especie admitía que el atuendo que usaba era encantador y no merecía pasar por tantos maltratos. Una vez que terminó se fijó en un objeto que podría ser de utilidad

La chica de pecas iba a preguntar por la mencionada 'Smash Ball' cuando escuchó a la modista exclamar "Miren este parece ser una especie de diario. Creo que se le cayó a ese rufián cuando escapó" dijo mientras levitaba lo que parecía una tablet futurista a las manos del piloto ya que él era el más familiarizado con esa tecnología

El zorro empezó a analizarla, ahí pudo sacar que los cristales fueron llevados a distintos mundos para copiar criaturas y sus habilidades, no decía el por qué ni quien daba la orden, pero si las coordenadas para su siguiente destino "Entonces tenemos que movernos, si llegamos antes que ellos podremos atraparlos y obtener la información que buscamos" dijo el mercenario espacial mientras convenció a las chicas de Equestria de llevar los items que habían dejado los Shyguys para después subir a la nave

Una vez arriba el piloto de Lylat estaba preparando los motores para despegar mientras las portadoras de la armonía tomaban asiento. De pronto los tres guerreros subieron con el trío de visitantes "¡Oigan, no piensen irse sin nosotros!" exclamó el portador de la Espada de los Sellos

"Nos ayudaron, asi que haremos lo mismo por ustedes" explicó el príncipe de azul

"Además, Wario aun tiene asuntos con nosotros" agregó el mercenario de Greil aun molesto por ser usado como una marioneta

El duo de amigas se alegró al ver como más compañeros se les unían en su búsqueda de las princesas "Entonces ¿Será una Pinkie-Promesa?" preguntó la granjera confundiendo a los cuatro smashers

La chica de cabello risado les explicó "Es una promesa que no puedes romper o si no podrías perder a un amigo para siempre"

"¿Para siempre?" preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo

"¡PARA SIEMPREEEEE!" Gritó dramaticamente una séptima voz. Los seis miraron por todas partes buscando el origen de aquella respuesta que resultó venir de la pantalla de la nave; en ella se encontraba una chica de esponjado cabello rosa, ojos azules, 'tatuajes' de globos en sus piernas y vestida principalmente de rosa. Cabe destacar que tenía una expresión de completa seriedad en su rostro

"¿Pinkie Pie?" preguntaron a coro las amigas de Ponyville

La chica en la pantalla cambió su expresión seria por una entusiasmada "¡Hola Applejack, Rarity! ¡Se ven bien!" dijo la portadora de la risa. De pronto la señal empezó a fallar y cuando esta se recuperó la fiestera había desaparecido tan misteriosamente como apareció

Los seis quedaron en un silencio incómodo hasta que el portador de Ragnell dio su opinión "Creo que me quedaré con una promesa normal" los demás smashers asintieron y las chicas aceptaron su ayuda de todas formas. Así partieron a su siguiente destino

 **Dentro de The Halberd…**

El lobo espacial se encontraba preparaba la gran nave enmascarada para recoger el siguiente cargamento de cristales cuando el villano de amarillo llegó hasta él llevando en su mano un espejo "El jefe quiere hablar con nosotros. Le encantará saber que terminamos con el castillo" dijo el hombre de bigote mientras colocaba el mencionado objeto en el tablero de la nave para que ambos la vieran.

Su misterioso superior de capucha negra y voz profunda apareció en el espejo "Señor Wario, señor Wolf. Espero que cumplieran con el avance que pedí"

El líder de Star Wolf contestó "Recogimos todos los cristales del castillo, pero los espadachines se liberaron de las gemas rojas y Wario perdió a sus secuaces de cristal" explicó mientras clavaba su ojo visible en el bigotón a su lado

"Wario ¿Podrías explicarme como sucedió?" preguntó el jefe en un tono amenazante

El amante de los ajos se defendió "¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Las cosas iban según el plan hasta que ese zorro y esas niñas aparecieron!"

 _'Con qué ahí dieron a parar el resto de ellas'_ pensó el hombre de capucha negra "Tratemos de evitar esta clase de incidentes en el futuro. Aunque el verdadero motivo de mi llamado es para informarles de un pequeño cambio de planes" apenas el misterioso sujeto dejó de hablar unas nuevas coordenadas aparecieron en el tablero de la robada nave "Tendrán que ir primero a esta ubicación y traer aquel cargamento, es muy valioso y no podemos arriesgarnos a que se destruya por otras 'apariciones'" dijo lo último demostrando la molestia que sentía por los errores del hombre de amarillo "Bowser Jr. estará ahí esperandolos y una vez que terminen continuarán con el resto de los cargamentos... y más les vale que haya más errores, no querran verselas conmigo" amenazó para luego terminar la llamada

El gordo de gran dentadura rodó sus ojos "Si, si. Habla como si lo supiera todo, ni que les hubiese dicho yo mismo a donde vamos a parar o algo así" Se quejaba mientras abandonaba el cuarto de control. Apenas las puertas se cerraron él se puso a buscar en todos sus bolsillos la tablet con la lista para ver el resto del plan, pero nervioso llegó a darse cuenta que la había tirado durante la fuga. El malvado gordo rió nerviosamente esperando que los héroes no la encontraran ni que su superior se enterara o tendría graves problemas

 **En el lugar entre dimensiones…**

Cuando el hombre de capucha negra terminó la comunicación con el dúo de villanos vio como Ganondorf se hacía presente cargando consigo lo que parecía una estatua de la princesa Zelda, pero apenas él tocó la base dorada que esta poseía la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría se liberó de su forma de trofeo y cayó debilitada. Cuando la castaña trató de levantarse miró horrorizada al gerudo y a la siniestra figura que estaba a su lado

 _Continuará..._

 **N/A:** La espera terminó y aquí finaliza el arco de Fire Emblem, en el siguiente capítulo veremos a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash junto a Pit en un nuevo destino

 **A Spinal1284:** Gracias por tu comprensión, aunque tendrás que esperar un poco más para DreamLand pero trataré de no tardarme en llegar ahí. Y sobre la escena de la armada de Meta Knight y la nave robada considerala hecha, muchas gracias por tu idea :)

 **A XMarkZX:** Descuida, sobre fics que a veces se olvidan le pueden pasar a cualquiera. Sobre el por qué no hacía referencias a fics de otros autores como Spinal y tú es por temor a que me acusen de plagio, no creo que ustedes se lo tomen así pero es que no quería arriesgarme. Sobre la aparición de Lucina, los Robin y los Corrin no tengo ideas, es que está el problema de que estos personajes son de un tiempo más adelantado al de Marth, Ike y Roy y no sé como hacer una forma lógica en que estos aparezcan en la misma línea temporal (si me dieran ideas las aceptaría con gusto). Y tu página en Deviantart me gustó tu trabajo asi que continúa :)

Así me despido. PikachuFan18 cambio y fuera :)


End file.
